Adventure of the Miraculous Ninja
by shadowninja124
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fought Kaguya , and when she was almost seal, she use little of her charka to open a Kamui to get rid of Sasuke, but Naruto sacrifice himself to save Sasuke. Pasting through other world and Kurama sent they about to end up at another world. They were found by Master Fu in the street.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The reason why I did this because someone requested me to write Naruto and Miraculous Lady crossover. So, I'm doing this for a flavor.**

* * *

 **"Naruto, wake up!" An orange fox yells young man with blond hair as he opened his azure eyes and looked up at the blue sky.**

"Where…Where am I? Am I dead?" He remembered he and his teammate Sasuke were sealing their enemy, Kaguya during the final battle. They almost did, but she used little of her chakra to open a portal to get of Sasuke.

 **"You saved his life and portal got you in before you guys sealed Kaguya." A blue flame cat said.**

She's right. Naruto saved his Sasuke's life before he'll catch in a portal. This means he's ended up here in different world from Kaguya's dimension. Hopefully, it's not lava or ice place because he hates it. Otherwise, he'll get stuck in that places like Sasuke.

On a second thought, this dimension wasn't like the others. Clearly, Naruto can tell by looking up at the blue sky.

"Hey, I know this sound…" He heard unfamiliar engine sound like a train. However, that wasn't a Chakra. He got up by climbing the wall and started to walk the shrine where the sound from. The closer he walks, the sound is getting louder.

"That's strange. I didn't sense any Chakra here, but I can feel the presence." He said as he saw a blue speeding object dashed pass him. He felt the great pressure from that speed.

 **"What was that?!" A sand raccoon asked.**

"Guys… This isn't…" Naruto said as he looked at the detail of the place.

It has the light pole, bunches of the building, grey looking-rock on the road, and light grey ground that he stood on. Another speeding object drove pass by him.

"... Kagura's dimension. It's almost like home."

Then, Naruto saw a lot of people are walking on the street, crossing the road. And no, they didn't have a chakra. It would have to be a normal human with no chakra power.

"Okay, okay. I need to calm down. If this isn't Kaguya's dimensions, maybe I can find the way to get back to my home." He said.

 **"I wouldn't get excited if I were you. Those people are mostly civilian. No skills. No chakra. This dimension wasn't like your world. You just said you didn't sense a chakra from them, am I right?" Kurama asked.**

Naruto clenched his fist in anger and disappointment, but Kurama has a point. The new world isn't like his homeland world anymore. No chakra, no scrolls, no ninja, and no friends. His old friends are in his world and no one knows he's in a new world. Nobody knows that he's alive. There's no way to get back to his homeland.

"I guess I'll have to find a place for me to stay and..." Naruto looked at his destroyed clothes after the war is over. His clothes almost like a scrap.

 **"Better find some new clothes or else you'll end up a homeless guy." A flying bug said.**

"Shit… I don't have money to pay for-" Naruto saw an old man, crossing the road when the person in red light turned green. There's a green moving object, driving toward the old man without looking.

Naruto dashed toward him by using "Yellow Flash" speed as he grabbed his body and just in time to get away from there. They're stopped at another street. Lucky, people didn't see Naruto what he just did back there.

"That was a close one. You're okay, old man?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Thank you, young man." The old man said with a smile, but he looked with worry when he saw Naruto's clothes.

That blonde man was gonna go and leave him here, but he stopped and heard him talking to him.

"Young man, why is your clothes torn off?" He asked.

Naruto gave a bit of sweat when he asked that question. He can't tell him about his secret. Gotta make lies to him. "Let's just say I was in forest and got attacked by a dog. I have to go-"

"Hold on, young man. Maybe I can you buy some clothes since you saved my life. Now, it's my turn to help you." The old man said.

"I…thank you. Lead the way." Naruto said as he and old man began walking together to the clothing store. It's nice how he's buying the clothes for him.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name. May I know your name?" The old man asked.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, old man."

"My name's Master Fu, but you can call me Fu."

* * *

"This feels great." Naruto said with a good look at his new clothes. He wears an orange sweater with a white vest. A blue pants with black belt and orange tennis shoes rather than wearing a ninja flip flop. It felt actually good though.

Oh yeah, he's in Master Fu's house after he bought clothes for him. Naruto took a shower already and felt so much better for now.

"You looked better with the orange sweater. It matched your favorite color." Fu said.

Naruto doesn't have anything to pay him back. He paid everything whatever he wants. "I don't know what to say. H-How can I repay you?"

"There's no need to repay me. It's my right decision to help my savior." Fu held the old clothes that belonged to Naruto.

When he looked at them, these scratches aren't like an accident or attacked by a dog. Also, he found a metal headband with craving mark on its forehead and why does he have chain armor for?

"Oh... that. I…uhh…" Naruto is too nervous to tell him about that headband, but…

"It's alright. There's no need to tell me about your story. I understand people keep their secret from strangers. Not trusting them. I have no reason to learn your secret." Fu said.

That was unexpected for what he just said. Wow, he's very wise, respectful, and gentle person.

"Wait, please forgive my caution. I wasn't trying to hide it from you." Naruto said.

"And if you don't have a home, you can stay at my place. You're welcome to stay my home." He smiled.

"I…" Naruto can't say anymore. That old man is so nice for letting him live his house.

He felt Fu's aura is bright and warm. His house is very nice and warm for him to live here. He looked around the room and saw gramophone music box.

"Oh, that's my music box. It's an old-fashioned music box, so I can-" Fu saw Naruto, walking toward the music box to look at it.

Somehow, he saw his face started to get curious. Naruto felt strange aura from there. Taking a closer look makes him easier as he stared at the horn hole. What a strange looking inside there, there's a green thing…started to fly up toward and hit him!

Naruto's face got hit by a small green creature as it flies back in the air. "Wh-What was that? Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Wayzz. How do you know I was in a music box?!" Green turtle asked.

Naruto is confused for looking at the turtle and he can fly. "You're a…turtle, but turtle don't fly, right?"

"Of course I can fly, but how do you know-" Wayzz paused when he felt an aura from Naruto no one ever had.

"Wayzz, what is it?" Fu asked.

"That boy." Wayzz flew toward Naruto's face with his question looks. "Who are you? You don't look like you from here because you have a strong aura. Not just your aura, you have…aura of a demon."

 **"He thinks he meant us." Chomei said.**

 **"Impressive how he can sense of us." Kurama said.**

Naruto agreed with them. That little creature can sense Bijuu's and his chakra like ninja or himself. Man, this world is weird and confusing. It isn't just a human world without power.

"Since you found my Miraculous, how you tell us your story?" Fu asked.

Naruto looked at Bijuu and they're nodded to agree to tell him about the story of Shinobi world. He sat down, so did to Fu and Wayzz.

After 5 minutes later, Naruto told Fu and Wayzz a lot of story about Shinobi World. Fu seemed to look interested in the power called "Chakra". Wayzz was shocked when he learned Naruto has nine Bijuu in his body and they're powerful.

"Yeah, this is how I got here. I thought this world is almost exactly like my village, but I never saw that moving object on the street. However, I saw it before…" Naruto said. He remembered he saved actress and ran away from the chasing train.

"Oh, that's a car. You're in Paris." Fu said.

"Paris, huh." Naruto wondered as he crossed his arms while nodding. Now, it's Master Fu's turns to tell his story. "What about yours? What are Miraculouses?"

"Are you sure, Master?" Wayzz asked.

Master Fu nodded and trusted Naruto. " As you can see me, I'm not just a old man. I'm the last guardian of Miraculouses. Miraculouses are magical jewels. Worn as jewelry, they have the ability to change their wearers, with the help of kwamis."

"Kwamis? What's that?" He asked, seeing Master Fu walks toward the music box where Wayzz lived.

"Kwamis are spirit creatures like Wayzz. They give power to people with Miraculouses to transform into animal-themed super being. It's used for protecting people." Fu said as he's pressing the buttons for code and the box is opened. He carried a hexagon box and brought to Naruto for him to see it.

"Is that…?" Naruto asked as he saw the box is opened and showed the seven of jewels, but, they're only four and three are missing. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are ones I chose them with a good heart, but Moth Miraculous has gone missing and a person named Hawk Moth who caught him."

"Hawk Moth?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he's greed and evil. The miraculous is not meant to be used for evil purpose, but using Miraculous as the slave is horrible. I believe his goal is to get miraculous Ladybug and Cat." Fu said.

Naruto was going for another question before Wayzz interrupted him by holding his hand with looking worried.

"Please, you must find and save Moth Miraculous or else the world is…" Wayzz worried, looking so sad on his face. There's no hope to get his friend back without getting help, but his body landed on Naruto's hand as it moved up and he's being lifted up.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, I will use my life and power to protect the people. Then, I will find your friend and bring it back to you. I promise-ttabayo." Naruto gave a warm smile.

"Th-Thank you!" Wayzz cried.

"Now then, where do I find the chosen ones?" Naruto started.

* * *

"Come on, Marinette! You said you're going to take me the park!" The little girl yelled with excitement. Her name is Mono. She has dark skin, two ponytail hair on her back. She wears a white shirt and purple farmer pant.

"Wait, Mono! Not so far!" Marinette yelled as she's running after her.

She has bluebell eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections. She wears her hair back in two pigtails.

She wears a wears a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. Underneath, white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. She wears rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well.

Marinette is having a hard time to babysit her mom's friend's daughter. It's her worst day ever, but hey, she accepted it.

"Come on, we almost there!" Mono beamed as she ran toward the park and left Marinette behind.

"Hey, wait for-" Marinette cut off when she tripped over a ball and began to fall down on the ground. But, a person caught her in the arms and getting her up on her feet. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry-"

She paused for a second because she saw a man with blond spiky. He has blue eyes and three whiskers on his cheeks. He wears an orange sweater with a white vest. A blue pants with a black belt on him and orange tennis shoes.

A cool thing she ever saw was he wears orange fur tail necklace around his neck.

The blonde laughed while helping Marinette to stand up a property. "It's my fault too. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" Marinette said as she's back away from him slowly. She has red colored on her face for seeing this handsome guy. "Thank you for saving me…"

"You're welcome-ttabayo. Oh, name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Naruto said.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She introduced with a shy face. Wow, this man is very handsome and cute in her thought, but she shook her head to regain her focus. "You don't look like you're not from here."

"That's because I just moved here. Just wonder you can show me around?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Marinette's heart got skipped when she saw his charming smile. It's rare to meet a person with blond spiky and azure eyes. He even had whiskers on his cheeks. She can't deny his request because she want to help him.

"Marinette, what are you doing?! And, who are you?" Mono asks Naruto as he bent over and looked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" He asked

"Mono. Marinette is supposed to play with me at the park." Mono said, glaring at her babysitter Marinette and waiting for her to play with her. Marinette drowned in her heart for losing her chance to help a new guy.

"See, Marinette. I told you, you need my help to babysit her." The female-voiced.

They turned around and see a girl.

She is brown-skinned, and at a medium height, with hazel eyes. She has reddish-brown wavy hair that goes slightly past her shoulders

She wears black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side. She wears a white tank top underneath a plaid flannel shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops.

"Alya, so sorry I left you behind." Marinette apologized.

"Nah, it's no problem." Alya said before she saw a blond guy standing next to Marinette. "Who's that?"

"Oh yeah! Naruto, meet Alya Césaire. Alya, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's just moved here." She said.

"Hello, Alya." Naruto greeted.

"Hello, Naruto, it's nice to meet a new person in here. Welcome to Paris." Alya said as she walked toward Marinette and whispered in her ear. "Did you forget something? Don't you want to see Adrien?"

"Well…" Marinette said as she looked at new person Naruto. "I changed my mind. I'm going to show him around Paris because he asked me."

Alya's eyes looked at Alya and Naruto before she released a grin. "Oh… I get it. Do you have a crush on him?" She made Marinette a blush.

"What?!" She squealed as she jumped off and looked at Naruto. "No, we just met!"

"Met? Oh really? Your face is red." Alya smirked.

"Alya, stop teasing me!" She yelled with a blush as she's shaking her friend's friend to stop.

Naruto was just stood there and watched them argument each other while he's giggling. This new world wasn't so bad at all, but he didn't come here to explore. He came here to find Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. Actually, he already found it. He sensed the aura from Marinette. It's her ladybug earring.

" _It's easy as I thought, but I should just leave it things to her."_ He thought as his sleeve was pulled to make him look down to Mono.

"Can you play with me?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure, and up you go!" Naruto lifted her up into the air and put her right on his shoulder for her to sit. "Well, what do you think, little princess?"

"I'm so tall! I'm taller than Marinette!" She said.

"Mono, get down here. It's not okay to ask people like-"

"It's okay, Marinette. I don't mind carrying her like that. Besides I'm used to it." Naruto accepted as he saw Mono smiling while being lifted. He then looked at Marinette. "Aren't you gonna tell me about Paris? I would love to hear it."

* * *

"I should have won. I have a talent the star looks. Everything but she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me!" The angry girl snarled as she's elevator after losing the KIDZ+ contest to Mireille Caquet.

Her skin is pale. She has blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs. A low hanging twintails tied with light blue hair ties.

The elevator suddenly shut it down as the light is off startled her. She's trap in the elevator and going have to wait for the rescuer, but she saw something coming through the door.

A black butterfly splashed through the door and flew after the girl as she began to defend herself from butterfly by using her umbrella. Hitting the butterfly as she tried and opened her umbrella to block it.

However, the black butterfly flew toward her umbrella and splash itself into a purple color.

"So correct you are, you should have won. Yes?" A voiced asked.

"I should have won." She accepted as she grinned and listened what he said.

"Yes, Stormy Weather. I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them is, my weather girl. All you have to do is bring the miraculous. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"That's my weather girl. Show the world to the best weather really is."

* * *

"Really? You're worked for the bakery store and lived there?" Naruto shocked.

"Yeah, it sounds ridiculous I lived there. It'll get a crowd when it's afternoon." Marinette said.

They're sitting on the bench together while Alya babysitting Mono for Marinette.

Marinette had told him the whole time of story about her life and how its goes. She loves telling anyone the story about herself especially her crush. Thought her story is boring for her, but Naruto is interested in Paris.

"Sorry how my story goes. It's boring and nobody didn't care about my-"

"No, I actually like your story. Thank you for telling your story" Naruto said. "It's interesting this city have Eiffel Tower. You should show me when you have a time."

It's very rare how Naruto's personality is so kind and warm. He's very nice guy and loves to hear her story again.

"Thank you." She smiled. "What about you? What are you from?"

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan." Naruto said before Marinette was excited as she goes moved closer to him.

"Really?! You're from Japan! That means you're Japanese! That's so cool! I…I am a huge fan of anime and ninja!" She said.

Naruto had no idea what anime was, but ninja sounds fine. He didn't tell her about Konoha because he wasn't supposed to say that. It's his secret to hide it and his Chakra power. Had to lie to anyone. Instead of saying that, Master Fu advised him to say Tokyo from Japan.

"That's right. I'm from Japan-ttabayo and..." He said as Marinette's face is too close to his face. "Can you…uhh…"

Marinette is astounded as she quickly back away and looked so embarrassed. She can't control herself whenever she hears Japan and gets exciting. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Naruto said as he itched on his head while looking at the ground. "So, about that question. Can you show me where Eiffel Tower was? I really want to see it."

"Not today because I'm still babysitting Mono." Marinette looked at Mono playing with Ayia, but looked bored. "I promised her I had to play with her."

"Well, you can't break her promise because you said that. Your mother and her friend trusted you to take care of her. It's your responsible that you won't allow Mono to be sad or else you'll break her heart." Naruto gave a little okay speech to her, but it works well.

"Yeah, I know that." Marinette said as she looked at Mono. "You know, it's who I am. I'm a babysitter and supposed to watch Mono for my mother's friend. I won't leave her until my job is done."

"That's a spirit!" Naruto stood up in front of her and gave her a pinky finger. "That's a promise! I'll be waiting for you to show me cool tall building when you're done. Remember, you must don't forget about that promise."

Marinette was surprised how Naruto talks like that and saying promise things. His azure eyes looked so serious and...hot. "Okay! That's a promise and accepted! You wait and I'll take you when I'm done."

Both of them are smiling each other as they grabbed their pinky finger.

"Marinette, look at me! I'm riding a horse!" Mono said as she rode on unicorn from Carousel ride. Alya is riding with her while standing next to her.

"I'm coming, Mono!" Marinette said as she got up and turned around to Naruto. "You're coming?"

"Yeah, but you go ahead. There's something I need to do." He said.

Marinette nodded and began to run to the Carousel ride. She placed her hand and felt her heart is beating for Naruto.

 _"What am I thinking? I have a crush on Adrian, but now, it's Naruto… Am I really-"_ She paused when someone screamed in her ear. She looked it at in the sky and saw a woman with a purple dress and holding umbrella.

She's flying in the air with an angry expression on her face while looking at the red balloon with a girl picture for no reason. Her umbrella swung and creating a big wind to push people away. It started into a big whirlwind, surrounding the Carousel and forms into big ice.

Naruto looked at the lady and sensed the dark aura of the umbrella lady. "Is this what I'm thinking?"

 **"Yeah, it's an Akuma. Old man warned us that Akuma can possess anyone whoever fell in anger and sadness." Kurama said.**

The Shinobi nodded and he's going have to fight that villain woman before she'll hurt anyone, but he can't fight with his appearance. He can't expose his secret and chakra power right in front of everyone. "Shit… I wanna do it, but-"

Suddenly, he felt incredible aura from his distance. He looked at the Carousel and saw a woman in red-looking ladybug suit. She wore a red mask on her eyes.

 **"Hey, isn't that…?" Matatabi asked as she was pointing at the unfamiliar girl who almost just like Marinette.**

"No mistake. It's her and her Miraculous Ladybug." Naruto surprised how she looks like in her superhero suit. This is kinda cool.

"Hello…? Naruto?" The flying cute fox said as he appeared in front of his face from nowhere. He actually came from the necklace. That necklace is Fox Miraculous. It was given by Master Fu and told Naruto to use it to transform.

"Sorry, Trixx. I was little bits off." Naruto says fox's name Trixx. "So, how do I transform?"

"Trixx, let's pounce!" He said.

"Okay…" Naruto swallowed with a nervous look on his face. "Here goes nothing… Trixx, let's pounce!"

His necklace glows and orange-white mask appeared on his eyes. His orange jumpsuit glows all over his body, a black glove, and large ears on his head.

 **"You look…" Kurama held his laugh as best as he can, along with his friend Bijuu. But it's too late to laugh at Naruto new dress.**

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed at his new super suit. It looks kinda tight on his body. "Cannot believe I have a tail on my ass."

 **"Focus, man! You got work to do." Son Goku said.**

Naruto looked at Marinette is trying to break the ice to save Alya and Mono, but there's nothing she can do. He saw her leaving them and trusting Alya to take care of Mono, but they're believed in Marinette. So, he ran the ice as those two were looking at him.

"Who are you?" Alya asked.

Naruto haven't got his code name yet and didn't think about that. His suit is fox and orange, so he'll pick... "A new superhero. Call me Kyuubi." He smiled as he touched and knocked twice on the ice. He heard a cracking noise.

"This will be easy."

"How?" She asked.

"Stay back." Naruto said as Alya and Mono stepped away from him. He made his hands grow into red lava chakra and touch the ice to melt, and create a door for them.

Both of them are safe. Mono is so happy that a new superhero for saving her and Alya. "Thank you, Foxy!"

"You're welcome." Naruto gave a thumb up before he went after umbrella girl. He felt hatred and anger from her. "So, it was Moth Hawk who gave Akuma to that girl… That name sounds weird."

"That's right. The old man told us and you know how to find him." Kurama said.

"Yep, but I have to stop umbrella girl first." He said.

* * *

"I thought cats always land on their feet." Ladybug (Marinette) said as she's lending a hand to the man in black cat jumpsuit. He has cat's ears on his head and tail.

"Well, thanks my ladybug, but I had covered." His name is Cat Noir as a superhero's name, but no name reveal yet.

"We should be expecting lightning storms right now!" The weathergirl said as she shot her umbrella up into the sky and the sky is starting to change into a dark cloud. There are noises of lightning and started to lightning strike at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Then, there was a speed of yellow flash just dashed between them and grabbed both before the lightning stroke on the ground.

The one who got carried like a bag is Cat Noir. The second one who got carried like a princess carry is Ladybug with looking surprised to meet a new person with orange fox suit.

"Who are you?" She asked as that guy looked at her and smiled.

"A new hero who comes here to save the world. I'm Kyuubi." Naruto said. "You two must be Ladybug and Cat Noir. It's an honor to meet you all."

"Thanks, bro. Now, can you put us down?" Cat Noir asked as new hero put them down. "We'll have a tale that Ice queen or Weathergirl whatever, but somehow she can use ice and wind power."

"And we'll have to get her object to break it, so she'll be free from Akuma." Ladybug said

Naruto nodded as he sensed and found the dark aura of her object. It's her umbrella. "Understood, but we'll have to work together if we want to save the city."

The weathergirl growled at their new friend for helping them. She's a little bit worried, but had to get three miraculous from them since a new person has a miraculous like them. "Looks like you got a new friend, but since you all have three miraculous, I'll take them all from all of you."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he and his team began to charge. "Split up! We have to make distract her!"

The two were nodded and did as he said. They jumped on the wall of a building and ran after the weathergirl. Taking out their weapon to prepare for breaking her umbrella.

Naruto is running on the street and chased weathergirl. His fingers are crossing only with his left hand's index and middle finger. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

He says his signature moves as the two clone of himself appeared from the white smoke.

"Woah! Did he just summon a clone!?" Cat Noir surprised that he saw Kyuubi used ninja moves.

"Focus, Cat Noir!" Ladybug said

The weathergirl gets distracted from two on a wall and three on a ground. She can't attack which ones are first. "Take this!"

She swung her umbrella to create a wind to push those two first. Ladybug and Cat Noir got flew away from the wind, but the two clones jumped and grabbed their hand. They're smirking at them, giving them an idea how the plan works.

First, they're twirling them around and throw them to weathergirl. The strength of clones' throws, it gave them a speed enough to catch her before she'll pull her another move.

"Not so fast!" Cat Noir said as he pointed his metal stick up to stretch out toward underneath her legs for her to land and swung on the side to trip her.

Ladybug spun her red yo-yo and tossed to hit weathergirl's hand as her hand lets go of her umbrella. "Yes! Get it, Kyuubi!"

"Got it!" Naruto caught umbrella by jumping over her and landed on the ground. He broke the weapon in half and surprised him when he saw a black butterfly flys. "Is this Akuma? I thought it'll be a demon or something…"

 **"It did give special power to ice queen. You better go kill it or else it'll go for next victim." Kurama said.**

"Yeah." Naruto agreed as he took out his kunai and gonna eliminate black butterfly-

"Wait!" Ladybug ran and stopped him by grabbing his hand that held a weapon to kill. "What are you doing? You were going to kill it?!"

"Why?" He asked with a cold look on his face that made Ladybug shocked.

"Because that butterfly isn't evil." Ladybug said as she took out her yo-yo and threw at black butterfly inside her yo-yo. "You don't destroy the black butterfly because it was possessed by dark energy. You just have to purify butterfly and back into a normal."

Naruto watched her how she did. He saw her yo-yo is opened and the black…no the white butterfly was changed as it flew away. "I see… My apologize for making a mistake."

"Damn, dude. You were gonna kill that butterfly without hesitating." Cat Noir said with a shocking expression. And that wasn't even new guy's first time which it bothers him.

"Sorry about that. I thought Akuma is a demon or devil, but didn't know butterfly can be purified." He said.

"Only I can do it. My yo-yo's ability can remove the dark energy from a butterfly." Ladybug said.

"Okay, but…" Naruto turned and looked at the mess what weathergirl did on the street. "How? We can't just leave it here or we'll have to clean it…"

Ladybug giggled at his ridiculous statement. "Don't worry. I can fix it in no time."

"Really?" He surprised and wanted to see how it goes.

Now, this is going to be interesting because Ladybug threw a red object into the air and red sparkle flew. It flies to the street and surrounding the flipped cars. The red sparkle just cleaned and restores the cars back to normal. Not only just a car, the sky is blue and the cloud went back to normal blue.

The weathergirl turned back into a human being, looking confused and forgot how she gets here.

Naruto is amazed how Ladybug cleaned the whole mess by one sweep. It'll be amazing to have that kind of power because he needs to clean his room. "That's awesome."

"I know. I am awesome." She said. "And thank you for assisting us. You know that wasn't even your first time."

"Yeah, you just summoned clones like a ninja. Is this your miraculous's ability?" Cat Noir asked.

Shit, Naruto realized he used one of his signature moves which it wasn't supposed to be used. He meant his chakra power. Busted for revealing his power, but nobody knows. "Yes, that was my ability." He hate lied, but had to.

"That was so cool!" He gave him awesome looks before his ring is beeping. "Oh, I gotta go! It's nice to meet you, Kitsune!"

"Huh?" Naruto confused as he saw Cat Noir just jumped into a building and ran. He also heard another beeping noise from Ladybug.

"Yeah, he's right! I-I gotta go, too! Bye!" Ladybug waved as she used her yo-yo to leave and left Naruto.

"Okay…? What was that about-" Naruto paused as he heard and saw his necklace is beeping like the others. In a few seconds, his body is transformed back into a citizen. He's not in superhero mode.

 **"Well, kinda sucks that your miraculous have a time limit. Same like Marinette and catman." Son Goku said.**

Naruto nodded and learned his miraculous have a limit. So, he had to be careful of that or else he'll reveal himself for everyone who he was. "Trixx, you're alright?"

"I'm fine…just hungry. Miraculous have to eat food to recharge the power." He said. "You didn't tell me you have your own power before we left Master Fu's house."

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you of my secret. It's supposed to be safe, but I let you see it. Let's head back to Master Fu's house, but I have to finish my business."

* * *

"I know what your secret is!" Mono sang while being carried by Marinette with her nervous look on a face.

"Wh-What secret?" She asked.

"Ladybug is your best friend. Another secret is I met a new superhero named Foxy! He saved me and Alya!" Mono said

"Foxy?" Marinette recognized that name before. Yeah, she met a new superhero named Kyuubi who helped her and Cat Noir.

"Marinette!"

She heard Naruto's voice as she turned around and saw Naruto running toward her. "Naruto?"

"I'm…so…glad… You're all safe." He pretends to be tired.

"Don't worry about them. A new superhero named Kyuubi saved their life while Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting weathergirl." Marinette said.

"Really? That's so awesome!" He excited, but got interrupted by his watch's beep noise. "I gotta go."

Before he was leaving, Mono grabbed his hand to stop him and he turned around.

"Can you stay with us for a bit longer, please?" She begged with a puppy face on her face.

Naruto was thinking about it for a few minutes, then looked at Mono's face. "Alright, I'll stay with you for a bit longer."

With those words, it made Marinette smile to him for making a good choice. For that, she saw Mono is pulling her sleeve and looked it down to her. "What is it?"

Mono tipped her toes up and whispered in her ear. "I told him to stay here for a bit longer, so that you can go spend time with him. Mono knows your secret."

"Huh?!" She shocked with a blush on her face as she looked at Naruto and back to Mono. "What?!"

Naruto was confused for looking at Marinette's red face when she covered her face. "What was that about?"

Kurama and Bijuu were all faces palmed on him for being dense.

 **"You're a fucking idiot…." Kurama said.**

"What?" Naruto asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later, Naruto had explored around the city of Paris and knew everything as he can learn. Thankfully, his new friend Marinette showed him the whole city of Paris. It was great for him to get information and learn it. The new world wasn't bad as he thought. It's a lot of bigger than his village.

"Oh, you've returned. How did it go?" Master Fu asked as he saw Naruto came from the door and sat on the floor.

"Well, I didn't expect that he got so worried about me."

 **Flashback**

 **"Naruto, everyone thought you were dead! And what's with your suit?" A giant orange frog asked as he looked at him in his foxy suit. That suit bothers him because nobody wears like that. "You looked pretty hilarious."**

"Shut up, Gamakichi! I wore it because I need to create an illusion, so nobody can't see us." Naruto said as he and Gamakicki are in the forest. Naruto used summoning Jutsu and it works. "How's everybody? Is everything okay?"

 **"Everything is peaceful after Kaguya is sealed. The whole world thought you were dead because Sasuke said you were trapped in Kaguya's portal and never come back. He's searching for you. However, I gotta admitted. It's a nice place that you got here." Gamakicki said.**

"Yeah, I know. I'm interesting to learn this world. Anyways, tell everyone that I'm alive. Oh yeah, tell them to bring my stuff as many as they can. I gonna need them." He said

 **"Don't you want to go back home?" Gamakichi asked.**

"No, because I have a duty to protect this city. Which is why I wore this…" Naruto said.

 **Flashback ended.**

"All thanks to Trixx's power." Naruto smirked.

"Aww… you're very welcome!" He smiled.

Master Fu put his teacup on the floor. "So, you met those two. What did you think of them?"

"They have great potential. Teamwork, strategy, and trusting each other. You chose them a right people." Naruto said as he held his water cup and stood at the counter while drinking it. He and Master Fu were talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir how trusty they are.

Naruto can definitely trust them with miraculous powers. They have a great partnership for working together what he saw. So, Master Fu picked a right people.

"Hey, Naruto, you still gonna need me?" Trixx asked.

"I'll be fine." Naruto smiled while petting Trixx's head. "Thank you for assisting me. I'm sorry for saying that. I'm gonna have to do my own things."

"No worry. You're welcome to need me whenever you're in trouble." Trixx said as he returned to his necklace.

"Thank you for returning miraculous, but you can still use him." Master Fu said.

"Nah, I'll be fine without it." Naruto said as he saw a dying flower with no water. Instead of using water, he fed the flower by giving a golden chakra.

The flower grew way faster and looked much healthy than before. Seeing everything, Master Fu was shocked what Naruto just did his flower.

"Amazing." He amazed when he saw golden chakra from Naruto. "How did you do that? Are you some kind of god?"

"No, and please don't call me like that. I'm just a ninja who going to save the world." Naruto said as he walked toward the window, looking at the sky.

"Very well." Fu said as he got up from his ground and gave Naruto a small paper. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Naruto looked at the paper and says Françoise Dupont High School. "Wait… Am I…going back to school?"

"Yes, Naruto. You'll be attending your new school and learn new life since you're new." Fu smiled.

School… Academy… learning a new life. It sounds so boring to Naruto because he hates it. Still, he has to go school if he wanted to know new things about this world Earth.

 **"Will that be alright?" Kurama asked**

"Yeah, it's alright. I started to like this world because I wanted to learn it." He said.

* * *

 _"Naruto. Naruto."_ Marinette says herself with a happy on her face as she sat on her desk while looking at outside. She's having a dream about her new crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Yesterday was great because she hanged out with Naruto to explore the city.

That explained why she had a crush on him. He's fuzzy, gentle, and handsome. His personality is kinda like hers.

"Having a dream about Naruto?" Ayla smirked as Marinette got surprised and jumping out of her seat. Getting to see her embarrassment from her, she charged her, yelling at her.

"Ayla!" Marinette yelled.

"What? You can't hide from your best friend. Cause I know everything about you." Ayla said.

Marinette gave a cute growling to Ayla. "You're mean!"

"Just joking, but hey, did you hear about we have a new superhero named Kyuubi."

"Oh yeah, I remembered." Marinette was curious about a new guy, Kyuubi. She met him at the street with her Ladybug suit.

This new guy wasn't bad at all because he knows how to fight an enemy. Strong, skilled, and very serious. Somehow, he's a cold-bloody killer that almost kill black butterfly without hesitate. That looks of his face… it scares her, however, made her happy when he smiled.

"Alright, class. Today, we're having a new student in this class. Be very respectful." said the teacher. She's tall and light-skinned. She has eyes teal and reddish-orangish hair.

She wears a light blue jacket, with a teal collared shirt, a pair of white earrings, and she has a small gold necklace dangling from her neck. She also wears light blue pants and white dress shoes.

"Hey, did you hear that? We're having a new student!" Ayla whispers Marinette's ear while sitting on their desk in the classroom.

The teacher just announced to students that they'll have a new student in this class.

"Really? I was wondering who it was." Marinette said as she saw a new student came in until she realized she met him. A blond man with orange sweater… Yeah, it's Naruto, the guy who got bumped from her.

"Students, I want you all to meet Naruto Uzumaki." The teacher said.

"Yo." He greeted with a charming smile as his hand is raised to say hello. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all."

"My name is Miss. Bustier. This room will be your classroom." She said, looking at the clock on a wall. "The class is almost over. Naruto, how about you can make a friend with them?"

"Hey, hey!" Ayla said while she's shaking Marinette's arm and pointing at an unfamiliar blond man. "Isn't that guy we met him yesterday!?"

"No way…h-he's in my school!" She squeaked.

Naruto heard Marinette's voice as he looked it up and saw Marinette. "Hi, Marinette."

Marinette was surprised when he called and remembered her name. Then, everyone was staring at her especially one blond girl who had jealous looks on her face.

She has light honey blonde hair, back into a high ponytail, and dark blue eyes. She wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt and white jean capris with a belt. Her name is Chloé Bourgeois.

"Wow, you two know each other?" Miss Bustier asked.

"I met her at the park. She's very helpful for showing me around the city." Naruto said.

Marinette covered her face from everyone to hide her embarrass. It's very embarrassing to get that surprised look from everyone. She didn't expect Naruto is here at her school.

"Isn't he gentleman?" Ayla asked.

"Stop it!" Marinette said.

"Alright then. Naruto, I want you to sit next to Adrien Agreste. Adrien, please raise your hand."

Naruto saw a blond man who had raised his hand for him to sit. That man must be Adrien Agreste. He has brushed-back blond hair and light green eyes.

He wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers.

Well, there was a surprising thing that he already found it. Adrien's aura seems similar to Cat Noir, the guy in a black suit from yesterday. Looks like he found second miraculous chosen one. It was easy to find a miraculous user with his sensor or sage sensor if it's recommended.

For a start, he began to walk toward Adrien's spot as he sat down next to him. "Hey, names Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Adrien Agreste. It's nice to see a new student came to my school." He said as he looked other way and introduces him to his friend. "This is my friend, Nino Lahiffe."

Nino has short dark brown hair, brown skin, and golden brown eyes. A red cap and black glasses. He wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front and normal jeans.

"Yo, yo, yo, new dude! Welcome to Françoise Dupont High School!" He said.

"Hey, there, name's Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Uhh…" Naruto wondered as Adrien stared at him. "What's up?"

"You're from…Japan… I'm…I'm a huge fan of anime and I like a ninja. I was wondering you…could do that…" He said with a red face.

What…? It's what Naruto thought. He doesn't know what's anime, but he knows about ninja. Quite surprising that Adrien loves ninja…he's serious, I mean really.

Naruto supposed to keep a secret, but can't help it if Adrien wanted to know to see he can do ninja things. "Sure, but after school."

To the back of a seat, Marinette is watched over Naruto and Adrien. It was kinda creepy to stalking them, but surprised to see them talking together easily.

"Go say hi to Naruto." Ayla said. "It's your chance to talk with him."

"I…" She said with a blush.

"Naruto! Marinette wants to see you!" Ayla yelled.

Marinette is panicked and stopped her before Naruto hears her, but it's too late. She saw Naruto looked at her and began to walk her seat. She isn't ready yet not if she cooled down.

But, Naruto was blocked by a blond girl named Chloé Bourgeois.

"Hey there, Naruto, I'm Chloé Bourgeois. Don't worry about her; she's just nothing like nobody even knows about her. Anyway, it's nice to meet you."

Naruto's eyes were twitching, recognizing her personality like his old friend. "Well… hey, Chloe. Listen, I want to talk with Marinette. Can you move, please?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" She moved and lets Naruto passed her. Damn, she got rejected from her thinking.

"Hey, Marinette, I was surprised you're in this school." Naruto said.

"H-Hi… I…I didn't know you came to my school." She said with a shy smile on her face. No kidding. She tried to hold herself as possible before she'll faint or something.

"Well, it was my grandpa who signed me up to join your school. Since I'm a new guy and didn't know so much about this country." Naruto said. "Anyways, how was your school? Was it fun to learn?"

"Yes, of course. School is very fun to learn-" She paused as he moved closer to her face. Her face is burning red.

"Then, you can teach me all of that stuff what you learned from your teacher. It'll be a great help for me to get the better grade and smarter." He said.

"S-Sure, I love to."

"Great, Arigatou gozaimasu!" He spoke in Japanese.

"What's that mean?" Marinette asked.

"It means thank you." Naruto smiled as Marinette reacted so happy in front of him with a funny look. Well, she does look cute when she's happy. "How about I teach you the Japanese language?"

"Really?! Yes!" She said, but had to cool herself down. "Sorry about my excitement."

"By the way, a guy named Nino just told me Adrien's birthday is today, correct?"

"Yeah, it's his birthday today. I'm pretty sure everyone will give him a birthday present, but…"

"But?"

"Well, you're gonna have to ask him first before giving him a present."

Naruto doesn't know why she said that, but he did what she told him. He went back to his seat and asked Adrien about his birthday. "Hey, since it's your birthday, how about inviting me and everyone to your house for a birthday party."

His statement just gave Nino's idea as he spoke. "Yeah, dude. Why not set up your party birthday at your house?"

"I…I probably can't because my dad doesn't think it's a good idea to make a party…" Adrien frowned.

Naruto felt an emotion of sadness, pain, and loneliness from him. Loneliness… it made him go flashback where he has been through the pain and loneliness. Life sucks for Adrien. Poor kid.

"Dude, seriously! Has your dad always been such downers? You think you didn't least remember what it was like to be young and want a party a little." Nino supports Adrien.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was pretty downer back there then. Well, at least I tried…" He said as his shoulder held when he looked at Naruto.

"Don't give up your hope, Adrien. Just ask your father one more time. I'm sure he'll change his mind to make a birthday party for you." He smiled. "Today is your birthday. Parents should make a birthday party for a son."

"Naruto." Adrien said. It was his first time to hear Naruto talks like that. It's rare. No one ever talks him like that. His mother always gave him courage when he's a little kid.

The bell ring has started and everyone got up from the seat. Adrien got up and still had frowned on his face because he knows he couldn't do it.

"I…I gotta go. Photoshoot…" He said.

"Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." Nino said.

For a second thought, Naruto has never met Adrien's father yet. "Hey, let me go with you."

"Sure, dude." He said

* * *

"That's Adrien's house?!" Naruto shocked as he stood right in front of a gate and big white mansion behind from it. It's freakin huge. He didn't know Adrien is so rich and lived there.

"I know, dude. His house is really big and it'll be good to set up a birthday party for Adrien. Let handles me." Nino said as he pressed intercom to ring it.

Yeah, he's right about that. Adrien's house can make up a big birthday party for him, but heard his dad won't let him do that. Without reasons. It was pretty cruel for not letting Adrien have a party because it's his birthday.

Anyways, Naruto has found the scent of evil from that house. Not only one, there was a lot of them from the bottomless. It's Akuma. His reaction is shocked to learn Adrien's house has…no it wasn't. There's no way it was him.

Somehow, he had a feeling of bad emotion from someone. Like Adrien's father. _"Seems like I know who it is."_

 **"That wasn't hard at all. Too bad no one has that chakra like us." Kurama said.**

 **"Why not just arrest him?" Matatabi asked.**

"I can't…" Naruto said with a worried look on his face. It's Adrien that he worried. He probably doesn't know his father is Moth Hawk. "If I do it, Adrien would probably hate his father…or me. I can't ruin his life."

 **"It'll be quick to take him down, but I had to agree with you. Who knows what will happen in the future?" Son asked.**

"Naruto, come on. We're going in!" Nino said as the gate is opened after he finished talking.

Then, they walked into the house and met a lady who opened a gate for them. Her hair is short and black, and the hair on right side of her head is dyed red. Her eyes are blue. She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants, and black high heel shoes.

"You must be Adrien's friend, but I haven't met you before." She looked at Naruto. "Name's Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste's assistant."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "We're here to see Adrien's dad."

"He'll be here in a minute." She said.

"Adrien's not home yet."

He wears black-framed silver glasses, white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring.

Naruto found the presence of evil from Gabriel, Adrien's dad. His theory is true. Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth. However, he can't do that.

He remembered he won't have Adrien's dad to get an arrest or else Adrien will fall into the darkness. "Looks like I found him who controlled people with Akuma, but I made a promised."

"Oh, I was coming to see you duuusir!" Nino said as he's nervous to talk with him.

"Me?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude. I mean sir! It's all he wants."

"No, that's final."

Naruto's teeth clenched in anger, glaring at Adrien's dad for not letting Adrien have a party.

"Nino and Naruto? You're all here." Adrien surprised as the two turned around and looked at him is here.

"Anything from my best bud. Show some awesomeness duu-I mean sir, please?" Nino said.

Gabriel wasn't so happy to him and didn't say anything.

Adrien knew his father won't probably make a party for him. He had to give up. "Forget it, Nino. Really. It's fine."

"Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!" Gabriel yelled.

"Father! He was just trying to do something cool for me!" Adrien said.

As soon as Gabriel's leaving, but he heard someone said "no". He turned around and looked at Naruto, the one who said "no". Word "no" was totally unexpected from him.

"Naruto?" Adrien surprised.

"You know, Mr. Agreste. It was rude for saying Nino a bad influence. I think you're a bad influence, too." Naruto said as he earned a glaring from Nathalie.

"That was very disrespectful, young man. Go apologize to-"

"I'm meant no disrespect. Parents should make a happy life for their son because he's their son. But, you're the father and you're the one who is a bad influence. Showing no love for your son, Adrien. I mean you can't make an adjustment for not making a party for Adrien. So tell me, why you can't let him have fun and a great time with friends? Tell me why?"

"Because letting a stranger to enter my house is dangerous. Adrien is not like everyone else or you, he's my son."

"Cut that bullshit." Naruto suddenly cut him off. "Your son has done everything for you. He didn't skip. He didn't fail from his class. He tried to make you happy. You should be proud of him. Give him a special. Have you realized he's been through so much crap, and painful from his past? Sadness. Loveless. Loneliness. Trust me, old man. I've been through those things that I have to face. It's fucking hurts."

Adrien actually got himself from that speech. It's emotional. It hurts his heart and he realized Naruto was just like him. It's his first to see his new friend stood up for him.

"Whatever you want him to do, nothing will change his life. An only real parent who understand it. That's even his mother. She's gonna understand that. You will be regretting a bad father. Hopefully, you can show a love for him. Care about him than your stupid business things." Naruto said as he turned around and walked to the door. "Come on, guys. Let's go. That means you, Adrien."

Adrien was surprised that he wanted him to go with him, but he can't go until his father say-

"Adrien, go on with your friends." Gabriel said

Then, he looked at his father for letting him go with them. For a second, he ran and left his house with them while walking next to Naruto.

"Naruto, I…"

"No need to thank me, Adrien. I was doing a right thing, but I was pretty harsh to your father. Sorry, man."

"D-Don't apologize to me… Thank you for standing for me. You were…amazing. I mean nobody's like ever stood up to him like that."

"Well, somebody's got to. Your mother must've stood up for you." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, she did. I remembered." Adrien frowned. "I'm so sorry about my father. He's pretty stubborn and-"

"Don't worry about it, man. It's what I do and makes things right." Naruto said as he looked at Nino and he wasn't so happy.

Nino's hand is shaking with fear and felt like he was helpless. He cannot believe Naruto stood up to Adrien's father for Adrien and him. After that, Nino is definitely helpless and couldn't do something like him.

"Nino, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he was going to grab his shoulder, but Nino swiped at his hand.

"Nino!" Adrien yelled.

Nino is shocked for hitting Naruto on his hand. He didn't mean to hit him because he got so angry and jealous of him, but he wasn't like that. "I-I'm sorry."

So, he ran away from his friends and blamed himself for hurting Naruto.

"Nino, wai-" Adrien paused as Naruto grabbed his hand and stopped him from chasing Nino. "Naruto, I'm so sorry about Nino! He didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, but give him some time." Naruto said as he began to walk, but Adrien isn't going with him. "Adrien?"

"You go ahead, Naruto. I'm just gonna stay here…"

"Adrien, you're sur… alright, but I'll be back." Naruto smiled as he walked and looked back. "I got a surprise that you gonna like."

* * *

After Nino's done his terrible thing, he's in the park and sat on the bench by himself while blowing a bubble.

"But daddy, please!"

"No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do."

Nino growled at the dad for controlling his own kid. "Adults ruin everything all the time."

The black butterfly flew to hit Nino's bubble and got him in mind control by Hawkmoth.

"Hawkmoth is my name and bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Kyuubi."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Nino accepted as he's turning to transform into bright red, blue and yellow body suit. He has bubble ward on his back.

As Bubbler transformed and turned into a new villain, he started to fly up into the air with bubble. He stopped at top of the roof. "No more adults mean total freedom. This is so awesome."

* * *

 **"So, what kind of present are you gonna give him?" Matatabi asked.**

"It's a secret. Can't tell you." Naruto said as he's on way his home to get the birthday present for Adrien. He cannot believe Adrien's father won't let his own son have a birthday party.

Not only that, Naruto just found out Adrien's father is Hawkmoth that sent Akuma to control people. Adrien probably won't know about his father is Hawkmoth. This will be a problem between them. If he found out, then he'll get…

 _"Damn… it's hard to make a decision. I don't wanna ruin Adrien's life or else I messed up the world."_ Naruto thought as he clenched his fist. There's no way he can do that to his friend.

That decision is going to have a wait for a while. He's at his home and went inside to greet Master Fu first before getting his present, but he's not here. Fu is always stayed at his house and waited for a customer. Strange…

At that moment, Naruto caught the scent of Akuma. He ran outside and looked it up at the sky. "You gonna to be kidding me?"

He saw people are trapped in the bubbles. So, it seems like Akuma found another victim who got angry and depressed. Gotta found a person who had Akuma or else…

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes." Bubbler spoke in the bubble as Naruto shocked when he realized voice is Nino. "The adults are taking a day off, so making most of it. No chores, no homework, and no more nagging. Just put fun, fun, fun. This is the bubblers get to you."

"That explained why." Naruto said as he went back inside and grabbed the fox necklace from his desk. When he wore it, Trixx appeared from the necklace.

"Hey, Naruto, what can I help you?" He asked.

"No time. I gotta have to transform and save the adult." Naruto said as he looked at the scroll on his bed. It gave him an idea.

* * *

"Sorry Bubbler, but the party's over." Ladybug said as she appeared on top of the wall and stopped the DJ music.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Bubbler growled.

"You made all of the adults disappear. That's why and now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun."

"You will not bust up my party." Bubbler said as he drew his bubble sword and swung red bubbles at Ladybug.

She spun her yo-yo to block his attacks and jumped as Bubbler jumped. Both of them clashed with a weapon and separated them. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo at Bubbler to hit him, but she saw her yo-yo got bounced by a bubble.

She was going to get hit by her own weapon however, Catnoir made it in time as he deflected the yo-yo in the air from hitting her.

"Looks like I made it just in time." He said.

"I had it under control." Ladybug smiled, but her yo-yo hits on his head. "But thanks."

Bubbler growled how unfair to those two, but his goal is to get Miraculous from Ladybug and Chatnoir. He made a promise with Hawkmoth. So, he swung his bubble sword again and this time he made multiple of bubbles.

The two superheroes began blocking and hitting to them. They took all of them out without any problem by working teamwork. But looking at Bubbler's grinned, he snapped his finger and bubbles turn green, and began to surround them. All of the bubbles stuck on their body and trapped them into a big bubble.

"Give me your Miraculouses before you'll run out of the air." Bubbler said.

"Dream on, Bubbler." Ladybug said.

"Total party poopers! Just like adults."

"Kids need adults."

"False! Kids need freedom fun! Loosen and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy!"

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They cared for their kids! They loved them!"

"Most adults do anyhow…" Chatnoir frowned. "You must bring adults back!"

"No, never. You know what since you care about these adults so much. Why don't you go flirt with them for a while?" Bubbler smirked as he charged and was going to kick them up to the sky, but a kunai was thrown on the ground. "What?"

Before he reacted, a paper on kunai started to flash in his eyes. He stepped back and covered his eyes from bright light. Everyone covered their eyes from it, but they saw white smoke from nowhere.

"Looks like I made it just in time, but sorry for being late." A voice said as Ladybug recognized the voice from other days. But there's another one, she saw orange body suit.

"It's you!" She surprised.

"Yep, Kyuubi is here to save the world." Naruto said as he stabbed bubble with his chakra kunai and helped the two to get out. "It's over, Bubbler. You're a corner."

He can hear people are cheering for him by calling his code name Kyuubi.

"What's wrong with all of you guys!? Why you gotta to be such haters!" Bubbler angered as he swung his bubble sword and shot multiple bubbles at kids that were hiding.

Kyuubi rushed in front of them as he jumped and threw shurikens at bubbles. Showing his smirked, he triggered a small paper bomb that was on the shurikens as they're exploded over them. Destroyed the bubbles and save the kids.

"He's smart. Isn't he…what?" Ladybug said as Chatnoir's face is amazement when he saw Kyuubi threw shurikens. Yeah, he loves ninja stuff.

"That won't work on me, so give it up." Naruto smirked.

"Never!" Bubbler yelled as he began to run away from them and the three are chasing him. They found him at the Eiffel Tower when he stopped there. He swung bubbles at them while they're running and dodging.

"Any clue? What Akuma might be?" Naruto asked.

"It's going have to be his bubble sword." Ladybug said as she took her yo-yo and began using her ability that can stop Bubbler while yelling "Lucky Charm". Then, a red big wrench just fell in Ladybug's hands.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's her lucky ability. Whenever her objects appeared, she'll have to find out a way to stop our enemy." Catnoir explained. "And just watch."

Ladybug began searching for any objectives what can wrench do. She saw air conditioner and duct. "That's it. Kyuubi, Catnoir, buy me some time!"

The two guys nodded and started making Bubbler to fight them while Ladybug is doing something. She used a wrench to turn and detach the tube. The tube is firing air and flying up in the air.

Ladybug jumped and grabbed the tube. She landed in front of two guys as she used the air to blow the bubbles away from them. Naruto saw Bubbler is making move, so he dashed toward him and pin him down on the ground.

He threw the bubble sword at Catnoir and he grabbed it as he broke it into pieces. The Akuma flew out from broken bubble sword and trying to escape, but Ladybug caught it and purified into a good one. However, it's not over yet. Only Ladybug can clean all of the messes that Bubbler did. Returned the adults where they belonged.

Naruto blinked his eyes how Ladybug's lucky ability works. Not bad. That sounds very useful to use it. He turned around and saw Bubbler returned back into Nino. It wasn't his fault because he's the one who should get a fault. He made Nino gets jealous of him that's explained why he turned into a villain.

"Kyuubi, pound with us." Ladybug offered.

"What's for?" Naruto asked.

"We did this every day and you became one of us. You helped us since you arrived here and stopped Weathergirl, and Bubbler. I just want you to join our team and stop Hawkmoth together." She smiled.

This moment… is kinda feels like he's in his old team. He walked and pound with his new teammates, Ladybug and Catnoir. "Sure. I'll be honored."

* * *

It is almost night time and the sun was about to set down. Naruto is already here at Adrien's house so fast because he used his pure speed to get here fast. He even brought the birthday present for Adrien.

"I guess this is it." He said as he pressed the doorbell and getting heard words from Adrien.

He was surprised to see him like this weather. "Naruto, it's almost night time. What's that you holding?"

Naruto smirked. "Come out outside and you'll find out."

"Okay, I'm coming out." He said as the intercom is off and Naruto heard the door opened. He saw Adrien ran toward the gate and opened it.

"What's up?" Adrien asked as Naruto raised the box up for him. "Is this…for me?"

"Happy birthday, Adrien." He said.

Adrien never had a present from anybody. Not even from his father. "Okay."

He gently ripped his present and saw the white box, but he goes little faster to get open the box. When he opened it, he is shocked. It's orange and blue jacket with a white collar. It has white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red circle crest on the back.

Adrien cannot believe he has his new jacket from his friend, so he started to wear it. The size of the jacket fits him perfectly. No one ever gives him like that on his birthday. No one except his mother. This is his first time.

"Adrien?" Naruto wondering when he saw Adrien's crying as he ran toward and hugged him. "Adrien?"

"Thank you. Thank you." Adrien can't stop it. It was embarrassing to look him like that. He doesn't know why he's crying. His heart is hurt like he never felt that much pain.

The way how Naruto defended him from his father and talked him like that, his personality is like his mom. Adrien knows it's weird, but somehow his mom talks like that. Like Naruto.

Naruto was shocked, but he began to embrace him, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, man… Just let it go… I'm here for you...no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, we all know improvise not your bag, so just stick to this script." Ayla said as she gave the small script to Marinette and a phone number.

"But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read." Marinette said

"Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise, got it?" She said as she gave a phone to Marinette. There's a picture spiky blond man, so it gonna to be Naruto.

Marinette was so nervous about talking with Naruto on her phone. She looked at the script and her phone. "Forget it. This is never gonna work."

"Girl, I'm sure you're doing just great. Trust me, Naruto is a nice guy and will answer if you don't try." Ayla said.

"I know, but what if he's busy and won't answer it? That's a reason why this is never gonna work." Marinette said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Do you know Naruto is training Adrien?" She asked.

Marinette looked at her with surprised looks. She didn't know Naruto is training Adrien. No one hasn't told her. "What?! Since when?"

"Yeah, that's why I said. That was two days ago after Adrien is done his fencing class."

"Really?"

"Girl, you have no idea how good he was. He knows how to fight."

"He could be my future husband." She said as she's drooled while looking up at the ceiling, but she cleaned herself. "But, he's busy."

"Too late." Ayla smirked as she pressed a button to call and started to hiding behind Marinette's bed, leaving poor girl handles the phone. She's panicked.

She wasn't ready for this and doesn't know what to say to Naruto. Her mind can't think and started losing control. Even with that script made by Ayla still doesn't little help to her. What if he doesn't answer?

"Hello, who's this?" Naruto asked as Marinette squeaked when he answered his phone. She didn't expect he would answer her phone.

"H-Hello, it's me. Marinette." She said with a blush.

Ayla had a bad feeling about her friend. It was Marinette's first time to talk with Naruto on a phone. Well, she didn't try to talk with him in person. Hopefully, she doesn't screw it up or else things went bad.

"Oh! Hey, Marinette, I wasn't expecting someone calls on my phone. How do you get my phone number?" He wondered.

"I-It was Ayla. You gave your phone number to her after school. Then, I asked her to borrow her phone, so I can get your phone number and talk with you." She said as she turned and saw Ayla gave thumb up for her.

"Really, Ayla gave you my phone number? Okay, so what's up?" He asked.

Marinette gulped from her nervous. She can do it like what Ayla said. "I was wondering if you want to go movie tonight with me… I mean not just now because you got things. I got things."

"Cool, movie tonight. That'll be fun. By the way, I'm heading to the ceremony at the park. Heard Kyuubi, Ladybug, and Catnoir will be there for everyone." He said.

Marinette almost forgot about that event. She'll have to be there as a Ladybug in time. The others two should be there first. The time is running out and going have to be fast.

"I'm not sure if I can make there with you. I'm sorry, but perhaps we can…go out together after the ceremony over." She said

"Like a date?" He guessed.

"No! It's not like that! I mean we do have to wait until the movie starts." She blushed.

"Oh, alright. I see you there."

"R-Right, I'll be there. I…I see you there." Marinette said as she hanged up her cellphone and burst out of her happiness. "YEAH! I-I DID IT! Ayla, I finally did it! Naruto said yes!"

"Girl, you did great, but next time, try not to get nervous again." Ayla said as she felt buzzing noise in her pocket and picked up her cellphone. "Crap, the ceremony! Kyuubi, Ladybug, and Catnoir will be there. You're coming?"

"I got things to do, Ayla. You go ahead." She said.

"Alright, suit yourself. And don't improvise!" Ayla said.

When Ayla left the room, Marinette gave herself a victory for asking Naruto. She cannot believe she did it. Since it's settled, she had to go to the ceremony before Catnoir or Kyuubi get there first.

"Tikki, let's transform." She said as the cute ladybug creature flew in front of her.

"You got it!"

* * *

At Fu's house

"Damn, I haven't finished my project yet." Naruto said as he held small needles and trying to design a new suit. The suit hasn't finished yet and yes he sucks at fashion skill. It's not even close.

The only one he can count on is Marinette. Heard she's good at fashion skill and got that from Ayla. Quite surprised is Ayla gave his phone number to Marinette, so she can call him.

Naruto looked at his phone and there's news about Kyuubi. A lot of people likes a new hero, getting them to become his fans.

 **"It'll be better to ask Marinette to do that for you." Chomei said.**

"No, it's not a good idea. She knows who I am." Naruto said as he looked at his watch and realized he had to be there at the ceremony. "Well, guess I have to do this later…."

He got up and used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) to summon a clone of himself. So, he can go there as civilian or Kyuubi. It'll be better for real Naruto as a civilian because he had to go to the movie tonight with Marinette.

"Boss, I can be Kyuubi for you." Clone said

"Thank you, but let me be Kyuubi." Naruto said as he and the clone did a fist bump. They vanished by using Yellow Flash speed to get there.

One is going to the ceremony as a hero. Second is going to the ceremony as a civilian.

* * *

The clone Naruto appeared by the building as a civilian or ninja, looking around him to make sure nobody see him. He saw the ceremony there at the park and very close. There weren't much of people in there.

"He should be here in any second now." He said as he looked it up and real Naruto jumped above him. He landed here in the park and there's Catnoir that just came after him.

"Hey, Kyuubi! You're here first." He greeted.

"Yep, just got here as fast as I can. Ladybug should be here, too." Naruto said before one person just tapped on his shoulder and he turned to him.

A man is taller than Adrien. His brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch. He wears a purple shirt with two unbuttoned buttons at the top, a black overshirt, gray jeans, and black boots.

"Excuse me, Kyuubi, but Ladybug's not here." He said.

"No worries, she'll be here and who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name's Théo Barbot. I'm the one who made a bronze statue of you guys." Theo said.

"Really? Wow, you're pretty good at it." He admitted.

Back from the crowd, the clone Naruto is waiting for Marinette to show up or Ladybug. She's sure pretty late because he's going to the movie tonight with her. However, he believed she'll be here.

"It's just that I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart. She always saves everyone." Theo said.

Catnoir is twitching his eyes to fanboy for what he said. The clone Naruto is little worried about him.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster." The mayor said

"Please just one minutes Mayor Bourgeois. She's going to come I can feel it." He said.

The one clone sensed Ladybug's aura is close and turned his back. She crashed into his arms and both of them fell to the ground as everyone watching.

"Ehh?" Ladybug asked with a blush as clone Naruto is underneath her. The worst one is she touched on his hard chest. "N-Naruto!? Oh my god! I-I-"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kyaa!" She squeaked as she got up quickly and helped her crush to get up. It was embarrassing how she landed. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He giggled and remembered she always apologized to him. "That's okay and you better go now. Or else you'll be late."

"That's right!" Ladybug said as she ran toward two heroes that were waiting for her to join. "Hi, guys! I'm sorry for being late."

"You made it just in time." Naruto said as he looked at the real one. Things are going great. Just to be glad Marinette for coming here on time.

But, he looked at Theo that had a jealous on his face. The fanboy had seen the whole things between Ladybug and Naruto.

"It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil. Kyuubi, Ladybug, and Catnoir!" The mayor said as the curtain was pulled and revealed the statue of three heroes. Yes, it was made by Theo.

Naruto was very impressive about a statue. It's very good. Theo did a great job for making the art.

"Wow, who made that?" Ladybug asked.

"It was Theo." Naruto said as he pointed at him. "Come on, man! Hurry!"

"R-Right!" He said, but he got pushed down on the ground by fans from Kyuubi and Ladybug. He's trying to get through the crowds, but they're squeezed together and blocked his way.

A lot of fans likes to have Kyuubi to autograph them. No kidding, he's very popular hero on the internet and people love him.

"Hey, can you autograph it for me?"

"Kyuubi, why not you and two friends take a picture together?!"

Naruto just got an idea. He grabbed Catnoir and Ladybug, and pulled them into him. One of their fans took a picture of them. Ladybug was surprised about his personality and smile in person for a second time.

She was wrong about him. He isn't cold-bloody killer what she thought. Somehow his smile looks so familiar before.

"Nice one, man. I didn't expect you would do that to us. I like that." Catnoir said.

"Thanks, it's what I do." Naruto said as Ladybug tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if we can talk…in private. I have something to talk to you." She said.

Naruto looked through the crowds to find a place for them to talk and found a perfect spot. "Alright, just grab my hand and we'll be there."

"Alright." She said as she grabbed his hand and he suddenly vanished with pure speed. They left Catnoir and everyone behind in the park. The fans were disappointed they gone.

Theo is disappointed for not getting any autograph from Ladybug. He missed it and started to get angry at Kyuubi. He saw him grabbed Ladybug's hand and vanished together.

"Sorry about the crowds. They really wanted to take pictures of him because he's awesome." Catnoir said as Theo walked and left the park.

"What does Ladybug seeing Kyuubi?!" He asked.

* * *

Naruto and Ladybug have arrived on the rooftop.

"Oh my gosh!? How? You? We?" Ladybug asked as she remembered she was at the park and arrived here so fast. He's even faster than a car.

"I used one of my abilities." replied Naruto as he's letting go, but she's still holding his hand after they moved here fast. "You're okay? I hope I didn't scare you."

"No! I-I'm fine." Ladybug said with a blush as she let go of his hand. Why is she blushing?

"Alright, so what's up?" He asked.

"You know the other days where me and Catnoir first met you?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Back in flashback, Ladybug actually admitted Kyuubi was a bad person because she saw him almost killed the butterfly. He didn't even hesitate. "I just wanted to apologize for not trusting you because I thought you're a bad person. Like antihero, you know. You were gonna kill the innocent butterfly."

"Oh, that… I'm the one who should say sorry to you." Naruto surprised when she told him the truth about him. She didn't know, but he knew she was scared of him when he tried to kill the butterfly. This wasn't her fault.

The killing stuff wasn't her things. She never has an experience killing or executing bad people. This world is different than his world.

Marinette, aka "Ladybug," wasn't trying to hurt his feeling after she told him the truth. "I know you're starting to get upset, but I wasn't to hurt your feeling. It was a misunderstanding."

Her forehead was poked by his fingers to stop. She touched her own forehead and looked it up to him with her confused expression.

"Silly, you don't have to say like that. I forgive you" He smiled.

Marinette was started to blush from his warm smile. It's rare to see a person to forgive her like him. He's actually a good person.

On a second thought, she recognized that smile. She felt like she met him before.

"Your face is red, Ladybug. Doesn't that mean you're falling with me?" He smirked as Marinette started to punch in his chest and angry at him.

"Stop teasing me like that! You know it's weird that woman has already a crush and hiding from her crush." She gasped with a blush. "See! Now, look what you just did!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto laughed at how cute she was. Lady…Marinette is one of kindest person he ever met. She's very shy and reminds him of Hinata.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he turned around. "I have to go now. There's a person I made a promise to go out."

Go out… that ranged her! She just remembered she has to go out with Naruto after the ceremony. The movie tonight.

"That's right!" She said as she jumped off of the rooftop and swung yo-yo on the light pole. "That reminded me! I have to go and goodbye!"

Naruto waved at her and gave her a farewell back. Now then, his clone should be here in a second now because he sensed his aura is closer. The clone appeared and finished a job for him as a civilian. Those two gave each other high-five and the clone wore himself off.

He switched his Kyuubi suit back into a civilian. Things went great and completed it. He should head there where he had to go out with Marinette.

* * *

"Tikki, what's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"It's about Kyuubi's miraculous ability. I thought fox's ability is illusion, not a clone." She said.

Marinette surprised her thought about Kyuubi and curious. "Huh? How did you know?"

"Oh, I know every Miraculouses' ability. Remember, I have a lot of Kwami friends. I learned from them." Tikki said.

Really? The fox miraculous's ability is supposed to be the illusion, not a clone like what Tikki said. It wouldn't have been sense if Tikki told her before. But, it was surprising that Marinette learned Kyuubi didn't use that.

He summoned a clone instead using illusion from fox's ability. Just what is he?

"Marinette!" Someone calls her name as her head is up and turned. She saw Naruto is running toward her.

She's starting to get panicked when he's here. There's no turning back, but had to do something to make him happy. "He's here! I gotta calm down. Don't improvise what she said."

"Ready to head out?" He asked.

"Yes." Marinette said as they began walking to the mall. She gasped in nervous and better not to mess it up.

They went inside music store to listen to the song. Naruto is enjoying listening to the music which made Marinette happy. She didn't mess it up.

"What do you think?" She asked as she walked over.

"I love it. This music is pretty awesome. Who was it?" He said as he showed her the punk person on disc case.

"That's Jagged Stone. He is a popular rock star. He's my favorite." She said.

"Really? He sounds pretty cool." He said.

While Naruto is listening to the music and looking at Marinette, some thief is reaching his hand for Marinette's purse. "Hey!" He yelled.

Marinette is looking at him, but the thief took her purse and ran from the store. She cannot believe her purse got stolen by a thief. She'll have to transform, but there are people inside and could see her identify.

However, Naruto ran passed her and goes after the thief. His ass ain't going anywhere because he's too fast and ninja. He jumped over the bench and grabbed the collar of thief's sweater.

Naruto tackled him down to the ground and pinned him. He lifted his arm up that held the purse and forced him to drop it. "Drop her purse!"

"Okay! Okay!" He cried as he lets off the purse, but it's not over for him. Naruto picked him up by his arm and dragged him over.

"Apologize!" He firmly said.

Marinette's cheeks began to heat up. This was not something she had been expecting.

"I…I'm sorry." Thief apologized.

"For what!?" Naruto added.

"I'm sorry for stealing your purse, miss. That won't happen again." He said.

The mall security came and Naruto gave this man to him. Leave the jobs to mall security. Everything is safe.

After the security took him away, Naruto gave the purse back to Marinette. She was so surprised to see his action. He brought it back for her. That was awesome. Guessed she didn't have to transform since she has Naruto with him.

Ayla was right about him. Naruto knows how to fight and very good fighter.

"Here is your purse, Marinette." Naruto said, holding the purse for her.

Marinette got her purse and heard a clapping from people. Everyone is clapping to Naruto for taking her purse back. They're proud of him.

"Great job, kid!"

"You're the hero!"

"You're lucky that you have a great boyfriend!"

She blushed so hard when she heard that. Naruto isn't her boyfriend, but kinda feels like it. She held her purse tightens and hug on it. "Thank you so much. I didn't know you would catch him for me."

He smiled and replied, "You're very welcome. Of course, that's what I do. The thief shouldn't steal from a lady-ttabayo." Then, he looked at a phone to check the time for a movie tonight.

He still has some time for going one more. He better takes Marinette to there or else they'll miss it.

"Hey, going for one more?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, just one more and we'll go to the movie." Naruto said.

Before they go, Marinette's phone is ringing. It was such a bad timing. Who could have called her? So, she picked up her phone and answered it.

"How was your date?" Ayla asked.

"It wasn't dating. Everything went great with him." She said.

"I'm waiting for additional dates of the louvre on the Kyuubi robbery."

"What somebody robbed Kyuubi?!" Marinette shocked.

Naruto turned around when he heard her saying Kyuubi. That was shocking. He didn't summon a clone because he made a promise. For a guessed, someone must have been turned into a villain by Akuma butterfly.

This is serious. Someone copied of him in Kyuubi. People will hate him if he doesn't do something.

"No girl, did you hear Catnoir came in and stole a Mona Lisa in broad Daylight? Catnoir and Ladybug are gonna turn up for sure and I do not want to miss this." Ayla ranged up the phone.

Marinette just learned that Kyuubi stole Mona Lisa from broad Daylight. However, she knows he isn't like that type of guy. He wouldn't do that such thing.

"Naruto, could you wait here? There's something that I left it at home." She said as she hates leaving him here. There's no choice, but to make that idea.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Naruto smiled as Marinette left him and he ran another way to find a safe place for him to transform and clone. He summoned a clone and told him to stay at the theater.

"Ready, Naruto?" Trixx asked.

"Let's do it." He smirked.

* * *

Naruto in Kyuubi suit has arrived here in the Broad Daylight. He sneaked through the cops by using speed Yellow Flash. Nobody saw him.

He walked into the room where the imposter stole the picture. Feeling of evil and gloomy, he can guess someone got jealous of a person. The strange feeling is he knows somebody before.

He saw a straw on the ground and picked it up. The straw is crushed or chewed from a villain. That straw… Naruto knows one person who chewed that. Before moving out, his sense warned him for danger from behind.

"Well crap…" He said as he saw the gate closed from a police. Yeah… he thinks it was him. "Hey, I'm the real one! You picked the wrong one!"

"Fox's in the slammer. I repeat Fox's in the slammer." The officer said as he walked away and left him until the backup coming.

That officer didn't listen, but that was a stupid plan. This cage thinks it can stop him easily as he grabbed the kunai and enchanted his chakra into his weapon. He sliced the bars easily and escaped.

He goes out from the hallway, but he stopped when he saw a bunch of cops with holding riot shield and baton. Well damn, they're really wanted to arrest him. He looked another way and sensed there're cops outside, waiting for him to get out. Seriously, where is that imposter?

Naruto caught other scents. Those two are here, but he can't tell them in here. Have to deal with cops first.

"Really, guys? You think you can take me, but I could use it as a warm-up." He smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Outside of broad Daylight, Ladybug and Catnoir have arrived. They saw the cops brought everything like cars, swats, and helicopters.

"Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation." Ladybug said.

"Foxy is in the slammer, Ladybug, and Catnoir." The officer said.

Catnoir started getting mad at him as he approached him. "You can't just arrest him without evidence. What if you captured the wrong one!?"

"Leave it to experts, guys. We got it under control." Catnoir said.

"Darn it." thought Catnoir as he clenched in his fist. He knows they captured the wrong one. He saw imposter ran on a video. And there's no Kyuubi would do that.

Same as for Ladybug, she believed real Kyuubi is in there and the imposter escaped from couple minutes in the video. The cops are everywhere, waiting for Kyuubi to get out and arrest him. He's nowhere to run, but she believed in him.

"You know, officer. Kyuubi wasn't so easy to arrest him. It'll take you guys long, long, and long time." She smirked as Catnoir pulled her into him and whispered.

"Are you sure? Kyuubi is still inside and I know he's the real one, but the cops are everywhere."

"I know, but I believed in him. He ain't gonna give up that easily until he finds the impostor." She said.

Then, there was a noise from the walkie talkie in officer's pocket. He hears the cops are being attacked. So, that made Ladybug and Catnoir have a chance to go inside first.

They went inside the building and ran downstairs. Hopefully, they didn't arrest Kyuubi. Until the two almost there, they saw he's down there and fought the cops by himself. A good thing is he didn't get arrested.

"You guys…" Naruto surprised as he's on his fighting position and not sure to trust them.

"We know you're not an imposter. We saw on the video that imposter already escaped before you came." Catnoir said.

"Yeah, and I know who's the imposter now." He showed them of the proof that he found. "This gotta to be Theo, the guy who created the statue of us."

"I see." Catnoir remembered.

"I knew it you're not an imposter. I'm so glad you're alright." Ladybug said in disbelief while calming herself down. "But, there's no time. You have to get out of here. The policeman is bringing more backup to arrest you. There are cars, swat, and helicopter-" Then, she gets a forehead poke from him

"Don't worry about me, Ladybug. I won't get arrest that easily for you. I promise I'll find the imposter. Just believe in me." He smiled.

Ladybug just had the sudden frozen in her body as she looked at him. He's serious not to get anyone arrests for her. Made a promise to her.

"But, how do you get out of here?" Catnoir asked.

"Watch and learn." Naruto smirked as he crossed his fingers. "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)."

A thousand of clones spread out everywhere and started running outside. They're the decoy and make the cops chase after them. To created big distraction for them, so the real Kyuubi and his crews go after the imposter.

The other two were amazing how many clones are there. The one time they remembered Kyuubi used two clones to fight. Now, he summoned thousands of clones.

"Any clue where his house was?" Naruto asked.

"I know where he lived, but it's not a house! Follow me!" Catnoir said as they followed his direction to Theo's house or studio.

They made it there where imposter hiding place. He should be in there, waiting for them to come.

"Before we go, how did Theo turn into the villain?" Ladybug asked.

"It's because he was jealous of me. He thought Ladybug and I was a couple, so he turned himself with Akuma." Naruto replied as Ladybug's face turned red. She just remembered he grabbed her hand and vanished away from crowds.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't tell me you have a crush on-" Catnoir got smack on his head from her. He looked in fear when he saw a freakin devil inside Ladybug. Better not mess with her or else she'll kill you.

"Said that word again. I'll beat you." She glared.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" He responded.

"Alright then. That's settled." Naruto said as he stood up and clenched his knuckles. "I'll have to go alone. I'm sure there's a trap inside there."

"Wait, don't go! What if there was a trap?! What if imposter switched with you, he's going tell us to get rid of your miraculous and we know your true identity." Ladybug said.

"Stop worrying about me, Ladybug. I'll be fine, really. I'll call you when I need you guys." Naruto started to get into that studio building and left the two behind.

As he's inside, he's stayed caution of an imposter. He can't find him, but he sensed his aura still here. "I know you're here, Theo. Show yourself and fight me like a man!"

The imposter finally showed up for him as he came out from behind the box. His appearance and face looked exactly like Kyuubi.

"Why are you acting like this?" Naruto asked.

"Because of you! You made me missed my chance to get Ladybug's autograph for me! I love her!" Theo yelled as he pushed Naruto and trapped him with chains around his body, getting pulled up into the air. It's his plan is to lead him and trapped him.

Then, Ladybug and Catnoir arrived here when they heard the noises. This isn't good. They're gonna think of him is a real one and he is a fake.

"Wow." Catnoir surprised.

"He really looks like you." Ladybug said.

Damn, both of them think Theo is real Kyuubi. Naruto is a fake one. They can't tell which one is real.

"Where's the Akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"Inside his necklace, of course." Theo said as he pointed at Naruto's fox necklace.

Ladybug reached her hand to Kyuubi's necklace, but she saw necklace is beeping of energy. She stopped and looked at him. "Kyuubi?"

"It's me, Ladybug. Do you remember my promise?" He smiled.

She remembered he made a promise for her. He won't let cops arrest him for her.

"What are you waiting for?" Theo asked.

Ladybug smiled as she looked at another Kyuubi and walked closer. She has a trick question for him. "Do you remember our promise, Kyuubi?"

Theo didn't make any promise to her, but it's an easy question for him. He could answer that. "Yes, I remembered. I promised I'll capture the fake one and reclaim my name. To show the world I am the best superhero."

"The real Kyuubi would never say like that. You're the fake one!" She said.

That broke Theo's heart, but he won't give up until she loves him. "I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley fox!"

Naruto broke the chain when he has a chance. He got on his feet and ready to fight the fake one. "Thank you for believing me, Ladybug."

"You're welcome."

"Now then. 3 on 1! This should be quick!" Catnoir was going to charge, but Naruto stopped him. "What?"

"This is between me and the fake one." Naruto smirked

"It's my pleasure." Theo said as he began charging toward Naruto without using his own head.

Naruto moved aside and knocking him off feet with swift rotating kick. He tripped over his kick and fell into the box. Theo growled at Naruto as he pound on the ground in anger before he stood up and once again started to try to hit him in his face.

Naruto was completely so clam while he dodged his fist and pushed him into the wall with one hand. It's a bad idea for attacking him like that because the anger makes him out of control. No matter how he got angry, it won't help him and lose the battle.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Theo yelled as he crossed fingers and surprised Naruto what he can do. "Haha! Can you fight them like that?!"

"Come on." Naruto said

"Charge!" Theo began as his clones charged toward him. Naruto can easily dodge from their attack. Their punches were so slow what he thought they were. To fight back, he grabbed two arms from the two clones and pulled them to hit each other.

He blocked the kick from another and grabbed it as he threw him at the wall.

"Too easy." Naruto said before he blocked a punch that was going for his face. Theo must have waited for him to defeat all of clones, but he failed.

Here it goes. Naruto is going for a little rough on him. He began punching to Theo's gut and another hit. Naruto rushed over and did a spinning kick to his face as he was sent a fly to the box.

"Give up, Theo. You cannot stop me." He said.

"Never!"

Ladybug and Catnoir watched them in amazement. Kyuubi was able to defeat the fake one. Even he has a same power like him, Kyuubi can take him down easily.

"You leave me no choice." Naruto said as he opened his palm and the air is rotating around him. It formed into blue energy ball. "Rasengan!"

He smashed into Theo's stomach. Lucky, it isn't a full power because it can kill him if it was.

"Dude, what was that?!" Catnoir asked.

"Rasengan." He smirked as he walked over Theo and picked the picture up. "Ladybug, if you can honor? And don't forget to autograph for him."

"Leave it to me."

* * *

"Oh no! I'm so late!" Marinette said as she ran after she finished her job to clean the messed. "Naruto must have waited there for me!"

She didn't know she's going to be that late. Being a hero is a hard work for taking care of the city. However, she isn't worried about that. Worried about Naruto. He has been staying at the theater for a long time.

Marinette arrived at the place and saw Naruto there, waiting for her. She was afraid that he might get upset to her for being late. "Naruto, I'm back!"

"Oh, you're here." He said before looking at the time on his watch. It's a little late, but at least she made it. "Hey, what's wrong?" He saw her face is sad.

"I'm so sorry for being late… Were you upset?" She asked.

"What? No. Why would I be upset?"

"Because you waited for me too long. I made you waited for me too long while I'm getting my thing at my home. So, I thought I made you upset. I…I messed up your day." She frowned, but her forehead was poked by fingers from Naruto.

"Hey, I would never get upset to you and you didn't mess up my day. I had a fun with you because you took me to awesome places that I never been there. It's okay if you're late, but you don't have to say anything like that. No matter what I will always be here for you." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Marinette's hands and held them together.

Her is burning red and can't calm her heart when he does that. However, he is so nice to her and stopped her guilt. It's her rarest moment to see that kind of a person.

"Marinette, smile for me?" He smiled as Marinette smiled. "See, there's a smile I wanted to see. Ready to head in?"

"Yes!" She said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I got confused. So, Kyuubi summoned a clone and used a blue-energy ball called "Rasengan", but Miraculous can only have one ability?" Marinette asked.

"That is correct. Every Miraculous has one ability to fight evil. However, how is that possible? Kyuubi should have one." Tikki said.

It was very interesting facts about Kyuubi and his Miraculous. A miraculous only has one ability, not 2 or three. He showed another of his signature called "Rasengan." A blue energy orb is a close-range attack for an enemy. If it isn't Miraculous's ability, it would have to be his own.

There's one question that she likes to ask. What in the world is he?

"Tikki, do you think there's someone who knows about Miraculous?" Marinette asked.

"Good one. I know someone who knows everything about that history, but I have to tell you later." She said.

"That's fine…" Marinette looked at pictures of her and Naruto on her phone. It's a perfect picture. She wouldn't say a date, but pretend it is.

It was very fun to hang out with him. He's fuzzy, nice, and awesome how he caught a bad guy that stole a purse from her. He did it for her.

"Marinette, are you dreaming about having Naruto as your future husband?" Tikki asked.

"Husband?! No! I was just thinking how kind he was since our day didn't go well. Tikki, Naruto's very nice and sweet. I'm not gonna lie he's the most gentle person I ever met." She walked outside and watched the sky. Yeah, Naruto's very nice guy.

Marinette thought she messed up his day for making him wait too long, but he didn't care that much. Somehow, she's changing. Didn't know why she thinks that, but felt like she's changing into a new person with Naruto being around.

" _That reminded me of something."_ She thought. She remembered he poked on her forehead. That move is almost like what Kyuubi did to her with being Ladybug.

Couldn't that be… no. It can't be him. There's no way he can be Kyuubi without telling a secret. Everyone does like that.

"I should forget about that…" She said before she lay on her bed and grabbed a pillow in her chest. "Tikki… So what do you think of Kyuubi?"

"Can't tell, but I can say he's unique and mysterious person. He's different from Ladybug and Catnoir is all I can think" She said as Marinette got up and looked at her.

"Different? You sensed it?"

"No, but I was aware of his strange presence. I don't know how to describe it, but it just felt so different of him." Tikki worried.

It was the first to see Tikki's face like that. She was aware of Kyuubi's presence and didn't know how to describe it. Even Miraculous doesn't have a story like that. That's strange…

"Don't worry, Tikki. Kyuubi isn't that kind of a person what you think. I trust him and you should trust him. I believed he's trying to help everyone with his life. He doesn't like to tell us. Like you said, he's a mysterious man. Heroes have a secret and supposed not to tell anyone."

"Oh… maybe you're right." She said. "I guessed heroes do have a secret. Come with thinking about it, if he revealed himself right in front of you, what would you say?"

Good question from Tikki. Marinette have never thought of this one and always wanted to know who Kyuubi was. He's an interesting hero that used unique power.

"I don't know…" She answered honestly before her phone ranged as she answered. "Hey, Ayla, what's up?"

"Do you forget about betting?"

"The bet between Alix and Kim. No, of course. I didn't forget. I already made a banner for it." Marinette smiled as she looked at the banner on a bed and ran to get it.

"Hold on, you have to wait for Mrs. Shimata to pick up her cake." Tikki said

"Oh god! That's right! I got 20 minutes before she gets here."

"You'll never make it to Trocadero in five minutes. It's way too far."

Marinette gave a smirked as she turned around. "Not too far for Ladybug."

* * *

 _"She's here."_ Naruto thought as he sensed Ladybug's aura from behind him and turned around to look. Marinette ran downstairs and holding a banner in her arms.

She was happy that she made it on time and brought it with her. She unwrapped a banner and shown everyone what she made. It's a bet between Alex and Kim.

"Nice job." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you!" Marinette said.

Kim is muscular and taller than average students at the school. He has olive skin and dark brown eyes. He wears red, short-sleeved hoodie jacket and navy blue track sweatpants.

"You all pick the wrong side of cheer. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up. Probably too chicken erase an extreme athlete like me." He said.

"Spoke too soon, Kim." Everyone turned around and saw a girl with roller skating.

Now, this is Kim. She's short and lean with blue eyes and messy bob-cut pink hair. She wears a black cap with a black old English S logo. She wears a black long-sleeved and black short.

"You're ridiculous bats are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust meathead."

"You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh."

Those two were kinda reminded Naruto of him and Sasuke. They hated each other and don't like each other. Always try to surpass each other to see who is the strongest.

"Well, damn. I didn't know I still have that. Just wonder how is everybody doing?" He thought as he looked up at the sky. Hopefully, his homeworld is okay.

"You're okay?" Adrien worried.

"I'm fine, Adrien. I just got spaced out for a minute." He looked at how the race going. "Who's winning?"

"I think it is Alix." Adrien said as he's holding the pocket watch in his hand and Naruto looked at it. That look of that pocket watch is very nice and cool. Never seen this one in his life.

"What's that you're holding?" He asked.

"Alix's pocket watch. I think it's a family heirloom what I heard. She told Ayla to look after. Then, Ayla told Marinette to look after. Finally, she almost dropped the watch and I caught it for her." He said

Naruto nodded.

"Adrien, what you got there some super old case or something careful?" Chloe asked as she grabbed the pocket watch from Adrien and observed it. He's started to get worried how much trouble she caused.

"Careful! Th-That's Alix's." He said.

"It is Alix's. It's probably worthless." She said

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloe." Marinette demanded.

Chloe refused her as she pressed on the middle button on a cover and flashing out to her eyes. It's scared and blinded her, trying to catch the pocket watch from dropping it, but it was too late. The pocket watch fell down on the ground and Alix ran over it.

Alix crushed over it without looking out because she was winning for a race. She gave herself for a victory, but she turned and shocked when she saw her broken pocket watch. "Did you do this?!"

"Well, I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette. But then, she had to hold the banner, so she gave it Adrien then Chloe snapped it from him and dropped it. And, uh… then you skated over it." Ayla said.

Alix picked her pocket watch up. "My old man gave me for my birthday. This watch is totally family heirloom." She said as she's skating away and looked back at the people.

"It was an accident." Marinette tried.

"We didn't mean any harm, Alix." Adrien said.

"As if, I totally had nothing to do with this." Chloe said.

"You're all to blame!" Alix cried with tears on her face as she skated away this time, ignoring everybody.

Seeing her sad and broken pocket watch, Naruto ran after her. He can definitely do something to her pocket watch. Just need to tell her if he can fix it or else she'll be next victim of Akuma.

"Alix, wait!" He yelled as Alix stopped and looked at him.

"What is it? What do you want?" She asked.

"Your watch. Maybe I can fix it." He said

"This watch was sick. One of the kind. It can't be fixed."

"Alix, I can fix the watch for you. You're just going have to trust me for this." Naruto said as his opened hand and waiting for her to give the pocket watch to him. "You can count on me for this one, Alix. I promise."

Alix didn't believe him to fix the watch. It's possible to fix it, but she'll have to trust him. He's a good friend to her, so she did what he told her to do. She gave her pocket watch to him.

"Please take care of my watch. My dad gave it to me for my birthday. Naruto?" She saw him turned away like he saw something.

Then, Naruto turned back and smiled at her as he put his right hand in his pocket. "It's nothing. I thought I saw a bug." He grabbed the pocket watch and headed home before waving goodbye to Alix.

The minutes later, he almost reached his home, but first, he had to do something first. He looked at his right hand and was golden chakra. He caught Akuma butterfly in his hand.

He must have sensed dark aura and caught it before it'll reach Alix to turn into a villain. So, he grabbed it very quick with a nice reflex.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that, Hawkmoth." He glared as he used his golden chakra to purified Akuma into a butterfly. It's his first time to test if he can purify Akuma with his golden chakra like Ladybug did.

 **"Wow, I didn't know you can do that." Gyuki said.**

"Me either do I, but I realized I still have a power of Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Path) since you're all here with me. This one should able to purify anything corrupt or malignant. I can do this with me and Kurama." He said as he let the butterfly go to get freedom. "Farewell, butterfly."

 **"Hold a minute. If you did this, wouldn't be bad if Hawkmoth finds out you're Kyuubi?" Matatabi asked.**

 **"No, I used my chakra to block his transmission and used an image of Kyuubi to trick him. Don't worry about him. He won't know about us." Kurama said.**

* * *

"Impossible! How did Kyuubi know I was…" Gabriel, aka Hawkmoth anger as he clenched his fist in anger when he saw him purified Akuma. He even caught it before it'll reach Alix. "Nooroo, how did he do that? He did it just like Ladybug!" He's yelling at little kwami moth who had terrified of him.

"I-I don't know. Only Miraculous Ladybug can purify Akuma. I've never seen him like this." He said.

Hawkmoth is really pissed and couldn't believe Kyuubi caught Akuma, and purified it. He didn't know he can do that like Ladybug. On a second thought, Kyuubi has multiple powers. He can use clones, blue-energy orb, and purity ability.

The worst one is his Akuma didn't infect on Kyuubi when he grabbed in his hand. Supposed to turn him into a villain. This will be tough.

* * *

The next day at school

Alix is waited outside of school from the early time. It's sad how her pocket watch got broke that her father brought a present for her birthday. Nobody watching hers well. She blamed them, but she admitted she was the blame who doesn't look after her watch.

"Alix, I'm here!" Naruto said as he ran from his home as fast as he can. He brought Alix's pocket watch with him like he promised her from yesterday.

She was happy before she ran over him and looked at her pocket watch. It's fixed. "Naruto, thank you! I should never have given it someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. I'm sorry."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly." He said.

"Thank you. I'll take really good care of it." She said before she ran to the school.

Naruto is glad that he finished fixing a pocket watch. It was easy. He used his chakra to fix the watch as he did from his homeland.

"Morning, Naruto." Marinette said as she came.

"Good morning." Naruto said.

She has seen everything that happened from yesterday. Yes, she knows it was Chloe who broke the watch. "Did you fix Alix's watch?"

"Yeah, I did. It was pretty easy for me to handle that." He put his hands on his head. "What about you? I heard you were busy on your bakery shop."

Marinette was just remembered she almost got herself a late from her work. Yeah, she supposed to stay in her store while someone is on her way to her cake. "I wasn't busy. Someone has waited for me to deliver the cake to her. I almost got myself late and trouble, but made it on time."

"I see. Well, good thing you're in time or else parent will be disappointed on you. And, shouldn't you be staying at your store?" Naruto said.

"I know, but I made a mistake. I heard you're talking with Alix about responsible. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed at my store and waited for her to come. Done the same as her." She's just like Alix about taking care of important, but forgot about it.

"That's true. Everyone can make a mistake and take responsibility for important things. Like your parents gave you a quick job to wait for someone to get it as important. I'm glad you're with that because I like that kind of people like you."

"Really?" Marinette asked with a blush as she spun her fingers around over it. However, she was glad to hear that from him. He's always right about that.

"Hey, girl! Having a fun with him!" Ayla pushed Marinette in front of Naruto on purpose. He began to catch her, but he tripped and lost his balance. So, both of them fell down together.

Now, this is a perfect shot for Ayla to take a picture of them. She saw Marinette is lying on top of Naruto. "Go for it, girl!"

"H-Huh?!" Marinette shocked as she saw her hands touched Naruto's chest. His chest felt hard and he had a nice muscular. Not like a big muscle guy. His body was just perfect in her opinion…

Wait a minute! How long has she been laying there?! Marinette got up off Naruto and pulled him up to stand up. Gave him apologize with many words as she can.

Naruto tried to calm her down, but she kept going crazy. "It's alright. It was my fault for not keeping my balance."

Marinette stopped her panic and turned around to her friend, Ayla that pushed her on purpose. She got so angry and told her to stop doing embarrasses things.

"I'm doing this for you, girl." Ayla smirked.

"B-But, what you just did is embarrassing me." She said with a blush. What she did to Naruto is embarrassing. He's going think she's weird and stalker.

"Hey, Marinette. It's okay. There's no need to say sorry to me." Naruto said. He has a friend who was so shy from his homeland. The way how Marinette does remind him of someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She says it again. Boy, he's extremely calm and nice to her.

Then, she made Naruto giggled and heard him.

"What?"

"Not gonna lie. You reminded me of my old friend who always fainted when she sees me." He smiled.

"She?" Marinette wondered. She just heard him saying "she". What does he mean?

"Yeah, she's just like you. She has the same personality and a good heart like you. She's…" He paused for seconds while Marinette was waiting for him to say, but something is wrong with him. His expression isn't happy like he used to be.

"You're okay? You're spacing out." She worried.

"I'm fine. Let's head back to our classroom." Naruto went inside the school.

"Wow, he was spaced out for a minute, right?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah." Marinette said.

* * *

In the classroom

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece said it must be your own design. In ten hours, your finished presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer. Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student, Adrien Agresete." Mr. Damocles said. He's principal of Collège Françoise Dupont.

At the back of seat deck, Marinette watched Naruto from behind. She was little concern about him. "That's weird. He was spaced for seconds ago when I asked him about a girl. It bothered me."

"Is it just me or Naruto doesn't want to talk about it." Ayla whispered.

"I don't know." She replied. "Somehow, I started to get that feeling he must have past."

Naruto was just sitting on the desk and didn't pay attention to the principal's saying. Damn, he didn't know he would say that to Marinette. Seriously, she reminded him of his friend.

"Dude, you ok?" Adrien worried as Naruto nodded and told him he's ok.

"Yeah." He replied

* * *

"Jeez it's hard to be creative under pressure." Marinette said. She's at the park and doing a project of a hat. She has 10 hours to finish it.

"Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake." Tiki said.

"Hmm a cake. Derby hats stylish and tasty." She said.

"Hey, Marinette." Then, Tiki hides in her purse when she heard. Marinette turned around and saw Naruto. He's here in the park, too.

It looks like he's here to see her project of a hat, but she wasn't ready yet. However, she does need a help.

"Hello, Naruto! Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I just want to take some fresh air, so I can relax." Naruto said. He looked down to Marinette's book on her laps with the art of hat. "Is this…"

"Yeah, I was trying to create my own hat, but it was so hard to be creative." She palmed on her head for using too much brain idea. She's a fashion designer, but it's hard. Surprisingly, she was hit on her forehead by fingers.

"Don't think too much or else you'll be fried." He smiled.

Marinette saw Naruto sat down next to her. His eyes are looking at her art, so that means he's going to help her project.

"Can I help?"

Then, Marinette started to surprising and just nodded for accepted his help. This will be good for her and Naruto alone. Helping each other.

"S-So…uhh… Aren't you suppose to create your own hat?" Marinette asked.

"I give up." Naruto replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…the reason why I give up because I'm…suck at fashion designer. I don't have a skill like that. So…it was embarrassing." He just smiled with a blush on his face.

Marinette laughed at him. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Maybe, I can teach you how to be a fashion designer."

"Really? That's cool-ttabayo!" He said before they saw the man in a suit sat on the bench. He brought and beg and whistle necklace.

He blew the whistle and the sound like a pigeon. The pigeons flew down on the ground and started to eat the food from the man.

Looking at the pigeons, it just gives Naruto's idea. "Hey, what about the feathers? A feathered hat."

"Good idea." She said as she began to draw her rough draft. But, she stopped for a bit when she heard a yell in front of her. She saw one police is yelling at the man that fed pigeons.

"But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?" The man asked.

"All the park Keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier? Yeah, you're banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or we're all called the authority… Oh wait. I'm the authority. Get out!" The cop yelled at Mr. Romney as he stood up and walked away from the park with a looking-sad.

"Sleesh. I almost feel sorry for that man." Marinette said.

"There's nothing we can do. Rules are Rules." Naruto said as he got up, walked toward, and found a feather on a ground. This will be good for Marinette's hat, so he grabbed it and brought it to her. "Take this. I thought you might need it."

Marinette looked at the feather that he holds. That's a genius idea! "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

"Poor Mr. Ramier... the feeling of injustice such easy prey for my Akuma." Hawkmoth said as his Akuma butterfly flew toward Mr. Ramier and went inside his whistle. Mr. Ramier had been akumaized and listened to Hawkmoth.

"Mr. Pigeon. I'm Hawkmoth, neither this police officer. Nor any other of the park keeper should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons and what would pigeons be without you?"

Mr. Ramier grinned and his body is transformed into a full body grey skin-tight suit. He also becomes noticeably more muscular.

* * *

"Wow, that's so cool." Naruto amazes to Marinette's rough draft when she finished. It's a feathered derby hat.

"I know. It's all thanks to your idea even you are amazing." She smiled without thinking as she realized she said that to him.

Naruto got surprised how bold she was telling this to him. Well, damn. "I'm amazing?" He showed a playful on his face.

Marinette is blushed when she told him that. It was so dumb words to give him that. "A-Amazing?! I mean I'm not saying you are amazing. You're amazing for giving me an idea."

"Oh… I thought you were gonna say I am an amazing guy because I am handsome. You know what I mean?"

"Wh-What?! I-I…" Her heart was raced up faster and got hotter on her face. Did he find out already?!

"Relax, I was just playing with you, silly girl." He poked on her forehead with his smile. "You're too easy to fall in my joke and get embarrassed."

"Naruto!" She yelled with a cute angry face as Naruto laughed at her.

"Sorry! Sorry! I can't help it." He said.

Although, Marinette was happy that he can make a joke of her. "Naruto, I gotta go and finish my project. Thank you for helping me. See ya!"

"You're welcome." Naruto said with a hand to wave at Marinette as he watched her running to her home. He took a deep breath.

He was walking back to school, but he sensed the presence from behind. He gave a sighed and knew who it was. "Damn it, Chloe…"

* * *

Marinette's house

After six hours later, Marinette is almost finished her derby hat. The hat was covered with feather. All she needs is put the bird feather on the hat and glue it. Then, it'll be perfect and win for sure.

"There you go. Now, it is completed." She said.

"Wow, you did a great job." Tiki said.

Marinette smiled at her kawaii. She couldn't have done it without Naruto. "Naruto was the one that helped me. I might get a winner."

Before she's packing up, she watched the news lady has just announced the news.

"Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for a major concern. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making the announcement." The lady switched the camera into another one came from outside and watched Mr. Pigeon.

"Dreary Day for Parisians! Rrooo, Rrooo! Sorry to ruffle to your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Rroooo, Rrooo!" He made a sound like a pigeon.

Marinette was shocked, but she reacted furiously and going to save the Paris. "Tiki, spot on!" She transformed into the red suit and became Ladybug.

She jumped out from her house and chased after Mr. Pigeon before the pigeons take over the world. Kyuubi and Catnoir should be there when they saw the news. Ladybug stopped and saw looking-airplanes, but they're pigeons.

"Now, this is weirder and weirder." Ladybug said.

"Birds of a feather flock together-" Catnoir sneezed as he rolled over down to her, but he got up. "I'm allergic to feathers."

"That's helpful. Where's Kyuubi?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll come. These birds are only part of the problem the park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace." He said.

Ladybug remembered one man who got out from a park keeper. Maybe, that's why he became Pigeon man and kidnapped the park keeper. "Then, we have to find park keepers, but Mr. Pigeon knows where they were."

"Where are we gonna find him?"

"I think I know where he can find us."

So, Ladybug and Catnoir went to the different location where Mr. Pigeon can find them. They're at the park, waiting for him to come. Also, Catnoir wore a hat of park keeper because he's a decoy for him.

"Act natural or he'll never show up." Ladybug said as she saw Catnoir dances while he's waiting for Mr. Pigeon.

"What do you mean? I am acting natural." He continued his dance, but he sneezed of the feather. He realized they're here as he looked it up and a lot of pigeons.

The group of pigeons flew toward it and grabbed him as they took off with him. Ladybug followed them where they're taking him to Mr. Pigeon. On a second thought, she didn't see Kyuubi around here. She needs him to fight the Mr. Pigeon and rescue the park keeper.

Catnoir got dropped from the air when they released him. He glanced around and find for Mr. Pigeon. "Where's that birdbrain Mr. Pigeon?"

"He gotta to be somewhere." Ladybug said

They searched for Mr. Pigeon, but pigeons made their move. They're circling around Ladybug and Catnoir.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like birdseed all of a sudden." Ladybug said.

"Got any bright ideas, bug?" Catnoir asked

"You're the cat. Don't you eat these things for breakfast?" She asked.

While pigeons are busy with them, the others are carried the big bird cage from above them. They dropped on them and put them under a trap. The two heroes can't do anything to break out.

"Trippy day. I'm so ruthless. Your Miraculous. Give them to or face the wrath of my feathered friend." Mr. Pigeon said as he blew his pigeon whistle and commands pigeons to force them to give up their Miraculous.

The pigeons on the top of cage started to stomp on it to make a flat. The others turned around and prepare to shoot that people don't like.

"On the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still your save sorry skins by handing me your miraculous. 1…2…" Mr. Pigeon counted, but he was interrupted by a strong wind. It pushed the pigeons away from Ladybug and Catnoir. "Who's there?!"

"Kyuubi, you're here! But…" Ladybug said as Kyuubi wears a new suit. She saw his suit is gold.

Not all gold, but some have a black stripe on his body. His glove is gold, but his finger is the color of a black. There's a black Uzumaki crest on his back. On his shoulders, it has the black symbol of a ninja. He has a waist cape with 9 black stripes on each 9 point. They supposed to be 9 tails. His mask is gold.

"Don't worry because Kyuubi is here!" He said as he sliced the cage with a chakra kunai and freed them. Now, they're all together for now. 3 on 1 should be quick.

"Nice suit you got there." Catnoir said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Well, well, looks like the pigeons really a chicken."

"Me. I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone." Mr. Pigeon said as he whistled and jumped off from the rooftop by walking off the side of the building.

The three went after him, but they looked it down and Mr. Pigeon landed on his pigeons. The pigeons flew him up to the sky. "Merry Christmas." He shouted as he sends the remaining pigeons to attack the three heroes.

Kyuubi grabbed Ladybug and Catnoir, vanished in Yellow Flash speed to dodge from pigeons attack. Wouldn't say dodge, he immediately took them in a different location for an escape and they're pretty far away from pigeons. So, they won't able to find from this place.

"D-did you just teleport?!" Catnoir shocked.

"No, it's just my speed. One of my abilities." Kyuubi said as he put down. "Anyways, guys. I know where Mr. Pigeon taking park keepers."

* * *

"So that's where Mr. Pigeons keeping the park Keepers he abducted." Ladybug said.

"The Grand Palais." Catnoir began sneezing, but the two stopped him from making a sound.

Kyuubi is pretty surprised he allergic to feather. "You're allergic to feather? I didn't know that."

"Y-Yeah, my pigeon radars are on high alert." He sneezed again

"Either your radars on the brink or Mr. Pigeon left the park Keeper unattended." Ladybug said.

Kyuubi heard a bird from above them, so he looked it up and saw it. The bird is watching him and the other two. It might fly and give a report to Mr. Pigeon that they are here unless someone has to do something, but already did it.

"Oh no you don't." He smirked as he threw his kunai on the ceiling next to bird and scares it away. "There you go. Now, he won't know we're coming. What's the plan, Ladybug?"

"Let's go up to the rooftop. That way, we can ambush him from behind and capture Akuma." She said.

Kyuubi and Catnoir are going with her plan. They went up to the rooftop, running quietly, and peeked window. They found park keepers in the cage, but they also found Mr. Pigeon. He's waiting for them, but he won't know they're coming. Thankfully, Kyuubi is the one that rid of it.

"This should be quick." Kyuubi said.

"Alright, Catnoir, you open the window. Naruto, you grab him and throw to me. I can destroy his bird whistle and purify Akuma." Ladybug said.

"Let's go early bird gets the-" Catnoir opened, but unfortunately, he's sneezed when the feather flew him. His sneezes caught Mr. Pigeon's attention as he looked it up.

He jumped off and called the birds to catch him. The three heroes have no choice, but to fight him since Catnoir allergic to feather and blew it up. They jumped down on the ground and chased after him.

Mr. Pigeon blew his whistle to call pigeons to come to him and turned them into big boxing glove. "Dee dee come closer. I have a bone to fight with you."

"Here he comes." Kyuubi said as Mr. Pigeon is just started to attack them with his birds. His birds are extended out to hit Ladybug and Catnoir, sending them into the park keepers' cage's bars.

It's up to Kyuubi that going have to fight Mr. Pigeon. As he's attacking Kyuubi with his birds, he dodged by sliding under it and continued to charge. He summoned multiple of clones to come help and support him.

"Take this!" One clone slid attack right to Mr. Pigeon's right leg as he fell down.

As soon as Kyuubi and his clone come closer to him, his pigeons dive and bite them to protect him. Kyuubi saw his clone disappears and another dead, too. It's almost done, but stupid birds interrupted him.

"Fucking kidding me!" He thought as Catnoir kicked in Mr. Pigeon's face in a good time to save him before he was going to grab his necklace.

"Thanks-" Kyuubi paused as he went over him and grabbed him to dodge the attack from Mr. Pigeon.

"Thanks again." Catnoir said.

Naruto nodded and opened his hand as the blue energy gathers and forms into Rasengan. He glanced on his back, looking at Ladybug and Catnoir if they're ready. They're ready. The three heroes charged after Mr. Pigeon as the others two went behind Kyuubi.

"You think your tricks can work on me?!" Mr. Pigeon asked as he shoots with pigeons, flying toward at them.

They slid under them at the same time perfectly, coming close to him, and Kyuubi jumps over him. He smashed with Rasengan, putting Mr. Pigeon down on the ground. He grabbed a whistle and threw to Catnoir. He broke the whistle and Akuma flew out from an object, so Ladybug can purify it.

"Gotcha!" She said as she caught it with her yo-yo and released butterfly after she purified it. "Bye-Bye, butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

She restored everything back to normal and park keepers go back where they belong. Now, it is done.

* * *

At school

Naruto is outside and watching how Marinette's project goes. He knows she's gonna win for sure. She did a great job of making a hat because it was cool. For a hundred percent, she could make the one hat that he likes to try it.

 **"You gonna wear that new suit again?" Kurama asked.**

He nodded for sure, but there's one warning. This new suit should keep him stay much longer than Miraculous. He means this suit has no time limit. It was created with chakra. Ladybug and Catnoir mustn't know that he have no time limit.

"Yeah, but I have to remember that condition." He said

"Naruto!" He heard Marinette as he turned around to her and she's running.

"How it goes?" He asked.

"I won! I won! Thank you, Naruto! You're the best! I couldn't have done it without you!" She said

It was his pleasure to help her out since he sucks at his fashion skills. Seeing her smile makes him smile, too… her beautiful smile…

"Naruto?" Marinette worrying if he's ok. His face expression has changed into sad.

"It's nothing. I'm happy I can help you. I'm going home for now." He said as he was leaving, but Marinette stopped him. "What's up?"

"Since you helped me for my project… maybe you and I can go eat ramen restaurant together. I'll pay the treat for you and I know the best place-" She gasped as she's being lifted by Naruto. He grabbed around her waist before lifting her up and spinning her around. His expression turned into a gentle.

"I was looking for that ramen restaurant! Yes, I would love to go there!" Naruto nearly shouted happy as he put her down and smiled. "Sorry about that. I haven't seen… Marinette!?" He saw her face is so red and got completely KO.

"Hey Marinette, hey Marinette! Are you okay?! Say something! Do you have a fever or something?! Oh god!" He tried his best to help her.

 **"You're such a dense." Kurama palmed on his face.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm…" Ayla held the picture of Ladybug without her face because she cut it out. She held the picture up to her classmates' faces to look for the perfect fit, trying to find out who Ladybug is.

She stopped on Chloé, who points at Miss Bustier, who is standing in front of Alya's desk. Once she realizes the entire class is watching her, she puts the picture away.

"Ayla, is Marinette still in girls' room?" Miss Bustier asked.

"I don't know, Miss." She replied.

In front of a seat, Naruto watched her the whole time. He saw what Ayla doing with that photograph of Ladybug. No worry, she won't know who she really was.

 _"Even I'm a clone, this class is still boring, but I had to do that for him. However…"_ He thought as he looked at the clock and now it rang. So, everyone gets up and got homework from Miss Bustier.

The clone Naruto grabbed homework and walked out of the classroom. The school is over though, so he needs to go to the hideout or going home and leave the homework on a desk. That way, he can die himself. The real Naruto should be finished his important stuff and waited for him.

But, he felt the presence of dangerous when he stopped. It looks like he had to save the people. It's his responsibility to protect the people from trouble.

 _"Let's go save the people first. Then, I'll go to the hideout."_ He thought as he ran after danger situation.

Alya called Marinette, but is forwarded straight to voicemail. She then goes searches for her and asked anyone if they see Marinette. Going into a locker room, Ayla notices Chloe pulling several Ladybug costume and yo-yo, and putting them in her bag.

"Chloe is Ladybug?" She asked as she followed her carefully without getting caught, but she went inside a white limo. After Chloe left, Ayla started to believe she's a Ladybug.

She saw Nino walking passed by and dragged him with her to explain what she found. They went someplace by the bridge and found a spot to talk. Ayla tried to calling Marinette again, but things nothing good. She had to do this without her.

"I hate when she goes awol. She's not calling me back. Where's that girl?!"

"Seriously, my men, Naruto and Adrien did exact same way." Nino said before he heard Ayla's ringtone as she took it out and watched the news. It showed report that Ladybug, Kyuubi, and Catnoir have once again saved Paris.

Ayla looked closer and recognized the yo-yo in Ladybug's hand as the yo-yo Chloé took out of her locker. "Hey, I think I know who the Ladybug is!" She wrote on the sticky note.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Chloe." She answered.

Then, Nino laughed at her revelation. "You're kidding me?! She's arrogant and superficial. Much like save the world. You're funny."

"This isn't funny. This is serious! I'll prove it!"

* * *

"Well, damn. Homework, huh?" Naruto asked when he found out his clone died and gave him an assignment from school. He needs to be home or else he'll be late for his sleep.

Naruto is in the same forest like he talked with Gamakichi who gave him weapons. And yes, he's talking with him. The reason why is he wanted to make sure his village is safe. The frog told him the village is fine and safe. Surprising what Naruto heard from him is the hidden village that was Konoha had stopped being hidden and instead become the first metropolitan area like Paris.

"Wow, they're gonna build a train." Naruto said.

"Things got change, my man." Gamakichi said. "You're still going to school? I never thought you want to go to school so bad?"

"What are you talking? I already passed through the academy."

Gamakichi laughed at his past about school. "Well, maybe you can gain experiences and become a Hokage if you're still going for that dream."

"Yeah, I know that." Naruto's face turned into a frown. He shouldn't have come to visit his world if he had a chance.

"You're okay? You're still thinking about her?" Gamakichi asked.

Naruto looked it up to him and tried to forget everything. "I'm fine. Anyways, got any words from Sasuke?"

"He's still on his journey and discovering new dimensions. It is possible he can find this dimension."

"I see… let me know if Sasuke has a message for me."

"Alright."

Naruto turned around and saying goodbye before he walked away. "I see you later."

"We meet again." Gamakichi said before he vanished in a white smoke.

Naruto released his yawning while stretching his arms up. His stomach is growling, so it seems like he hasn't eaten anything yet. He got out of a forest and planned to go to eat ramen restaurant which it's his favorite food.

When he stopped at the traffic light, he saw a white limo just stopping by him. The window was opened and now there's Adrien. What a surprise.

"Hey, Naruto!" He greeted.

"Hey there, Adrien. What are you heading?"

"To ramen restaurant. It's my favorite place to eat. Wanna hop in?" Adrien asked as he opened a door for him.

"You're sure?" He asked

"I am sure." Adrien looked at Nathalie. "Nathalie, can we let my friend Naruto a ride?"

"Sure." Nathalie glanced at his friend, Naruto. She remembered him that he came to Adrien's house and insulted his father. "Friend…? How am I going to explain this to his father?"

After a short time in a driving car, Naruto and Adrien ate ramen together. Nathalie is stood by her car and watching over Adrien which it made him nervous.

"Does she always like that?" Naruto whispers to him about Nathalie.

"Yeah, she does that all of the time. It's my father who gave them in order to be a bodyguard for me." Adrien said.

That's explained why she's everywhere for him. Naruto can't blame him, but it's his father's protection. He wanted to keep his son safe. Maybe, he was wrong about his father. He could be Hawkmoth and evil, but somehow, he still cares about Adrien from his heart. There's a chance he could make Gabriel give up his miraculous.

"You shouldn't get mad at your father because your father loves you and cares about you." Naruto said

"True, but he kept me home for most of my life… It's not like I wanted to go outside and hang out with my friends. My father won't allow anyone to come to my house. All I ever wanted is a friend, so that I won't feel lonely by myself." He said.

Naruto knows that feeling from Adrien. He used to be like that in his past. He suffered a painful and lonely life. A person like Adrien needs to have a friend that can support him. Growing up as an orphan who suffered years of hatred and social isolation by Konoha's villagers is the worst.

"What about you, Naruto? Have you been like this?" Adrien remembered Naruto told his father about his past. Now, it's a good time to ask him like that.

Naruto wasn't so sure to tell Adrien about himself because he's not ready. However, he needs to know how experience he had been through. "Yes, I've been through a painful and lonely life. My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby. I've become an orphan kid and nobody accepted me as their son. It's the worst life I ever experience that."

For a first time, Adrien dropped his tears for hearing his story. His parents died to protect him when he was a baby. Then, he became an orphan kid and didn't get adopted by anybody. It's a breaking heart for Naruto how he has been through this.

He was just like Adrien. It's not, but similar his past how his father kept him up in his house for the rest of his life. No friends came to his house because his father won't allow them to come. Somehow, it's for safety.

"But later, I was saved by my friends from my loneliness." He said

"Really? That's good for you. I'm glad you have friends that care about you." Adrien frowned.

"You should be happy yourself, too. You got me, Nino, and everyone that care about you. They were the first to accept you as who you are, Adrien." Naruto said as he raised his fist for him to the knuckle.

Adrien looked at him with a gentle smile. "Yeah!" He bumped to his fist.

It's nice to have a talk with Naruto because he always supported him. He's a true friend.

"Adrien, it's time to head home." Nathalie said.

"Alright." Adrien stood up and going in a car, but he turned at Naruto. "Wanna hop in?"

"Nah, I'll be fine without you. I know the shortcut to my home." Naruto said.

"Alright, suit yourself."

Naruto watched white limo drives away as he put his money on a table before he goes out. He then jumped up on top of a building and hopped on another one. His home wasn't far away. With his speed, he could make it there on time.

Well damn, Adrien's life is probably same as his, but he wouldn't call same. He's similar to him. His father won't let him go outside to play with his friends. Somehow, a father is protecting his son, but he kept him in a house for entire life which made him feel lioness.

 _"He's just like me. I had to tell_ him, _so that he can learn it._ " He thought.

 **"It's your choice to make it up. We won't stop you, but I believe you did a right thing." Matatabi said.**

"Thanks." Naruto said.

 **"You shouldn't have broken into his house and attack his father. You're pretty strong to take him down easily." Kurama said.**

"I can't… even through Adrien's father is Hawkmoth, who knows what will happen to Adrien?" He asked as he stopped when he saw Marinette's house. Thankfully, she's the one who cheered him up and took him to the special ramen restaurant. He was happy for her.

Looking at her house, Naruto sees Marinette is sleeping on her desk from the window. She must have to work on her homework so hard and fell asleep. He can't leave her like that. Besides, he still has time to his home because he's a ninja.

Well then, it's decided. Naruto jumped on a rooftop and carefully opened the trap door to get inside her house. He slowly walked downstairs without making a noise. This is a bad idea. He couldn't transform before entering a house. He observed Marinette's room for seconds and bumped into the desk. Marinette's sleeping on her desk and one more thing is he saw her Kawami, sleeping with her. He didn't expect she would sleep there, too. Anyways, Naruto lifted Marinette up and carries her to the bed to put her sleep.

He walked away, but he looked at her for seconds… "Sweet dream." He smiled as he walked to the trap door and left.

* * *

The next day

Naruto was just arrived here and waiting for Adrien to come to school. However, there's something went missing. He's looking for Nino and he usually comes here every day. Until now, he saw Nino was dragged by Ayla and they went into the school.

It's too late for Naruto to go call him because he saw Adrien's car. He came out of a car and walked to the school before he realized Nino wasn't there with Naruto. His best friend is always here for him.

"Naruto, have you seen Nino?" He asked.

"Just saw him went in school with Ayla. Somehow, I thought they're a couple." Naruto said as he saw Adrien giggled. "What?"

"Maybe, but I don't think they're in that type of relationship. However, I do have a feeling for them."

Naruto and Adrien went in school together while they're talking. They went into the locker change to put their stuff inside for safety. When they left the locker, they saw Ayla, Chloé, Sabrina, and Kim went to the Principal Damocles' office.

"What's just happened?" Adrien asked.

"I have no idea…" Naruto said as he looked at the clock. It's time for him and Adrien to go to class. "Come on. There's nothing we can do, but I'm sure Ayla didn't do something bad."

"Yeah, you're right." He said

Right before they were going in the classroom, Nino showed up in time. He looks exhausted.

"You're here." Adrien said.

"Where did you go? I saw you went with Ayla, but how come you're not with her anymore?" Naruto asked.

"I did, but she went to the principal's office and she's suspended for a week."

Naruto and Adrien were shocked. That's why she went to the office, but she didn't do anything wrong. They always hung up with her and Marinette together. She was a good person, but why?

"Seriously?" Adrien asked.

"The short story accused to break Chloe's locker. I mean Ladybug's locker." Nino said.

Naruto's eyes were twitching with confusion about that short story. So, Ayla broke Chloe's locker to find out if she's Ladybug… Seriously! What in the world would she be a Ladybug? Easy, Ladybug's hair is blue. He even found out Marinette is Ladybug from the first met.

"No way." Adrien said.

"Exactly what I said, bro. Ayla thinks Chloe is Ladybug." Nino said.

Adrien turned and looked at Chloe who winked at him and Naruto. This can't be true. It can't be her. There's no way Chloe can be Ladybug. After all of this time, trying to find out Ladybug is…

"Hold up! Ladybug's hair is blue, so how come Chloe's hair is blond not blue?" Naruto said.

A miracle just saved Adrien's life before he was going to die. He didn't think of that.

"I just realized Ladybug's hair is blue." Nino remembered her hair is blue from the news as he looked at Chloe's hair is blond. "Maybe, he's right."

"Yeah, so that means Chloe isn't Ladybug and Ayla's guessed is wrong. She probably thinks Ladybug is Chloe, but it's not." Naruto said. "However… Ayla is suspended."

There's a proof. Chloe isn't Ladybug. She's just a fan and copycat. Unfortunately, Ayla's theory is wrong, too because she got suspended for a week. This will be bad if Marinette finds out about her, but she is here already. They looked at her and she was shocked.

"Ayla is suspended." She heard three words before she was going into the classroom. This will be a good time to tell her what happened to Ayla.

"I'll tell her." Naruto tells his friends to go sit on the desk as they nodded. "Okay, here is what happened…"

After he explained to Marinette about Ayla, she was shocked. Her best friend is suspended for a week for suspecting Chloe's private. Chloe is a Ladybug?! There's no way she could like her because she's already here. She also found out it was Chloe who forced the principal to suspended her. That's messed up. Ayla would never do that.

"Yeah, so sorry about your friend…" Naruto said as he saw her face is frowned after hearing that. It's her best friend. There's nothing he can do, but to finish the school.

To cheer her up, he put his hand on her shoulder to make her look it up to him. He gave her a gentle smile. "After school, we'll go to Ayla's house. To make sure she's alright, okay?"

"Okay." Marinette said as she and Naruto went into a classroom. She looked at her empty desk without Ayla. She heard Chloe is laughing at her.

Marinette sighed and had to sit by herself, but she saw Naruto sits on a chair next to her seat.

"How about I sit by you? I can't let my friend sit by herself." Naruto said.

Marinette is blushed on her face and nodded as she sits by him. Her heartbeat can't slow down when she saw him sitting by her. For a getting good karma, she saw Chloe is jealous of her. That was a payback for forcing principle to suspend to Ayla.

Sitting with Naruto, is sooo awesome. She felt so great and always wanted that, but she doesn't do that to Ayla. It's her best friend. They always sat together for a year. She's always here for her.

"If you don't want me to sit here, I'll just…" Naruto said

"Wait! Just…stay for a while. I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about Ayla. She's my best friend and supported me a lot. We're always sitting together." She said.

"She'll be alright. Remember, we'll go see her after school." He said.

The projector system started to power up itself and flashed on the whiteboard. She wears a black suit and legs white with three stripes. A black butterfly-shaped mask on her face.

"I'm Lady Wifi, upholder of the truth. Scoop number one. Your principal has a little secret to confess. So, Mr. Damocles? It seems you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Yes, it's true…"

"So, you admit you were biased? Arbitrary? Completely unfairly?!"

"Yes, I admit it…"

Naruto got up and ran to the principal's office. He saw Mr. Damocles's body is frozen with a pause logo. "Shit… Akuma must have picked Ayla as a victim and turned into a villain."

Then, he heard bell is ringed as he looked over the window and saw everyone ran. He sensed Marinette and Adrien should be on their way to Chloe's house. That's good. Seems his job is accepted and going have to save Ayla from Akuma.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Naruto transformed into Kyuubi and on his way to Chloe's house. Why? Because Lady Wi-Fi thinks Chloe is Ladybug, so she gonna exposed her true identity to everyone on a live stream. Hates doing this to Chloe, but he's going have to let Lady Wi-Fi expose Chloe's secret for everyone.

The reason why he did this, he can't find Lady Wi-Fi around the city. He searched her everywhere and even with his sense can't follow her. She teleported herself to different locations using cell phones and antennas. It makes sense why she called herself a name. Luckily, he's here first.

"The others should be here any second now…" He thought as he saw Catnoir and Ladybug have arrived.

"Hey there, Kyuubi! Did you find her yet?" Catnoir asked.

"Nope, but I know she's after Chloe." Kyuubi said as he looked at Ladybug. "I didn't know Chloe is your fan."

"She's a fan and copycat." She replied as she looked at him. Kyuubi… for some reasons why because he looks familiar. He's different than her and Chatnoir. "Hey, Kyuubi."

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"I know this isn't a good place, but there's something I wanted to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

Ladybug gasped because she was nervous about asking him. It was a curious question. Tikki told her that every miraculous' power has one ability that cost for using that, but Kyuubi has lots.

"How come-" She paused when she heard a scream and looked at a big hotel. "We ask that later. We got Wi-Fi."

The three of them went on a rush to the hotel. While they're running, they saw the video screen appeared in the sky with Lady Wi-Fi and Chloe. She announced for everyone to show them what she was. Lady Wi-Fi removed Chloe's ladybug mask and showed them she's a Ladybug. However, it's not her. A great time for three heroes jumped into the window by kicking and stopped Lady Wi-Fi.

Lady Wi-Fi is very confused when she saw another Ladybug. She got Ladybug right next to her and saw another one. "Who are you?! A-And, I thought she-"

"Uhh… she's not real Ladybug. The real one is right next to me…" Naruto said.

"Sorry to bust your story, but next time, double check on her facts." Catnoir said.

"You'll be sorry…" Lady Wi-Fi growled as she swiped like the cross line on her phone to release Chloe. Since they're here, she'll have to grab their miraculous and show everyone who they are.

The battle has started. Lady Wi-Fi swiped on her screen forward to shoot out a pause logo to make them freeze. The three of them dodged her attacks. Kyuubi used the smoke bomb on her, so they can escape to the stairwell. The only way that can stop Lady Wi-Fi is destroying the signal receiver on the rooftop.

Kyuubi was going after it, but he's being attacked by Lady Wi-Fi as he followed his two partners down to the basement of the building. Ladybug's plan is really a genius. They're luring her because going down can make her signal out of a range.

They were preparing for her to come down, but she isn't coming. Kyuubi, Ladybug and Cat Noir then ran back up all the stairs, only to find that the door on every floor has a lock icon on it.

"Hey, you all realized we might know each other outside in normal life." Catnoir said.

"Not now!" Kyuubi denied.

"He's right. We have more important things to worry about." Ladybug said.

They finally reach an unlocked floor and kicked the door open, finding themselves in the hotel's dining area. All the tables have a phone on them. Kyuubi warned them about Lady Wi-Fi that she can teleport into a phone.

"Okay, we're going to destroy the phones. She won't be using teleport anymore." Kyuubi said.

"Alright." Ladybug said.

"Nice one, man." Catnoir smirked.

Both of them agreed to his plan and going along with it. Then, Lady WiFi teleported from a phone and shooting a pause logo at them. The three split up to get away from the shooting. They ran into a different way to distract her.

"You're not going anywhere, Kyuubi!" Lady WiFi chased after Kyuubi who planned to go up rooftop to destroy receiver. She is shooting rapidly now as she swiped her finger faster to freeze him before he'll reach it.

"You're going have to catch me!" He smirked as he vanished into a Yellow Flash to get top of a rooftop. He was too fast for her. Now, he can destroy the signal receiver, but he didn't know until Lady Wifi teleported from antennas.

"Right…"

"You might be the fastest superhero in the world, but I can use my phone to teleport any phones and antennas." She said.

Kyuu… no, Naruto. He looked behind at the door and sensed his friends are coming from there. He has to save Ayla, Marinette's best friend from Hawkmoth. It's time to get serious. "In that case, I'll have to go serious."

"Serious? How in world-" Then, Lady Wifi saw the signal receiver was cut and her phone was taken. "What?!"

"Looking for this?" Naruto smirked as he held a phone in his hand.

Lady Wifi was so shocked that she didn't catch on him. For the last seconds, he didn't make any movement. He's just too fast and his speed is legit serious fast.

Naruto crushed the phone and the Akuma was set freed, but it ain't going anywhere. He jumped and caught it as he started to use his golden chakra to purified Akuma to turn into a regular butterfly. Moreover, a good time is Ladybug and Catnoir are finally here.

"Kyuubi, how did you-" Ladybug shocked

"It's one of my abilities. I can also purify Akuma like yours, Ladybug." Kyuubi said as the butterfly gave him a quick hug. "You're very welcome. You think you can help us to clean the mess?"

The butterfly nodded as it flew around the signal receiver and repaired it. Then, it flew into the building to fix the messed that Lady Wifi destroyed. That's a good thing.

"Glad that's over. Ayla should be back into a normal person." He looked Ayla has turned back. "Well, I should go now. Farewell."

"Bye…" Ladybug said. She didn't have a chance to ask him, but at least, Ayla is back normal. Her Miraculous limit is running out of a time. "Catnoir, we should go."

"Right!" He said.

* * *

After it's over, Marinette transformed back into citizen from her time limit. She's on her way home, but her foot is splinted. She must have fought with Lady Wifi while buying Kyuubi more time to get top of a rooftop. Lady Wifi shot a pause logo in her feet and twisted her bone before she chased her. Damn, her life sucks.

"Man… how am I supposed to be at home?" She asked.

"I can take you there."

Marinette turned and shocked to see Kyuubi. "Kyuubi? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna, but I saw you're having a hard time to walk. Do you need a help?" He asked.

"I am fine. I can walk myself-" She tripped over, but Kyuubi ran in front of her and caught her in his arms before she'll fall on the ground. Marinette looked it up to him with a blush on her cheeks.

Kyuubi sighed how stubborn she was, but she got a spirit. He'll have to take her home or else her parents will get worried about her. "Just shut up and let me help you. Okay, Marinette?"

"How did you know-" She gasped as Kyuubi lifted her body up and jumped on a building. Then, he hopped on the buildings until he gets there at Marinette's home. She was surprised he's here and helps her to take her home.

She wouldn't have called her parents or Ayla to walk with her, but it was a rare moment. No one ever does that to her. "Hey, Kyuubi…"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you join them?"

"Hmm… Why did I join them? It's because they're protecting people they cared about. It makes me think I know that they're strong, in a body and in spirit. I wanted to join them because we have the same path that crossed the light." He said as he landed on Marinette's house and put her down on a seat. "My power isn't the Rasengan or clone jutsu. My power is right here." He points to the center of his chest.

At that moment, Marinette just got a strange vibe from him, but her heart is growing of him. Her strange feeling is she has a crush on Naruto, but now it's Kyuubi. Somehow, those two are quite similar.

"Hold on for seconds…" Kyuubi said as he looked at her foot and held on it. His golden chakra is healing her to restore back. "There you go. Try to walk."

That was quick, but she had to trust him. She stood up on her both feet and felt fine without feeling a pain. "Hey, that's actually felt better. How did you do that? What was that?"

"It's my healing power." He smiled as he turned around and began to head back home. "I gotta go. It's getting late."

"Wait!" She yelled as Kyuubi stopped and looked at her. "Thank you for taking me home. And…"

"And?"

"Why did you help me?"

That question… why did he help her? In his heart, it told him to help her like the time he did before. "I don't want to lose my precious friend."

"Huh?" Marinette asked before Kyuubi vanished in a Yellow Flash and headed home. A precious friend is what she heard from him. What did he mean by that?


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Naruto is going to ask Master Fu that he never question that before. A few weeks ago, Master Fu explained him everything about Miraculous power, but Naruto didn't have a chance to ask him that question. He was curious.

"Hey, Fu." Naruto said.

"Yes?" He asked as he planted on his flower.

Naruto sat down on the floor and had a curious question that he never asked. "What will happen if Ladybug's earing and Catnoir's ring combined together? The picture I saw is yin and yang."

Here comes the part where the conversation is serious. Master Fu finished his plant and sat on the floor. He poured the tea on two cups, one for himself and one for Naruto. It's time to tell him about the secret of Miraculous's true power.

By looking at his face, Naruto can tell that Master Fu is serious. He never told him about the secret of Miraculous's true power.

"If they combined together, the Miraculous will give ultimate power to the person. This power can shape reality itself, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish."

"Allow them to make a wish." Naruto said as he was thinking about using the wish to bring him back to his homeland, but he felt something not right about it. "What will happen if they used a wish?"

"Then, they'll have to make an offer to exchange life." He said

Naruto's eyes are wide in shock. He didn't know the wish could make a difficult offer to exchange life. Well damn. If Hawkmoth made a wish, who knows what will happen. It could be everybody including Adrien. No matter what he will protect the people from him. He will stop him with his life.

Even though he is Adrien's father, he still has to stop him with no cost. If Adrien knows his father is a Hawkmoth, then he's going have to fight against him in order to save the Paris and stopped him.

"Sorry had to give you bad news. I know you wanted to get back home, but it's dangerous to offer." Master Fu said.

 **"Damn. We were so close using that wish to bring us home." Kurama said**

"It's hard to make a decision, Kurama." Naruto said.

 **"However, Sasuke is looking for you to bring you back home. He's on a journey through Kaguya's dimensions." Chomei said.**

He's right, but it cost Sasuke's lots of chakra to going into different dimensions. So, he's going have to take his time and recharge his chakra. Also, he's on his mission to search for something that he never told Naruto about it.

 **"I'm sure Sasuke takes his time to find me from here, but he's on his secret mission. He didn't tell me about details." He said.**

 **"He will when he finished his journey." Gyuki said.**

Naruto nodded. His phone is ringing just now, so he picked it up and watched the live stream of Ayla. She was holding the history book because she found it from Ladybug while hanging on the helicopter. Ladybug or Marinette must have dropped it. That's not good for her.

"Man, she's always clumsy." He giggled as he put his phone away and heading to the backyard. A cool breeze touched the warmth of his cheeks.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Master Fu concerned.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied as he looked at his phone again and found the location of the museum. He thought it was interesting he could explore there for his research or his diary.

* * *

"Can you believe it?! All I gotta do is find out who this history book belongs to and bam! I figured out Ladybug's identity. I'm so on this one." Ayla said

"You really think you can figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns." Marinette said.

"Yep, cuz our school is the only school that uses that book!"

The two girls are in the museum. They're here because Ayla might find out who Ladybug was. She has one of the student's history books in her backpack. This will be tough for Marinette. She had to do something to cover her identity from her or else her identity is blow up. She cannot believe she dropped her history and Ayla found it while holding a helicopter.

She tried her best to hold her book while helping the pilot. Shouldn't have left the book at home. Otherwise, her identity wouldn't have been safe. Thankfully, she got a help from Tikki, the one who told her to go to the museum. Her defense mission is luring Ayla to the Egypt room and shows her about the Ladybug that can cover her identity. However, Marinette doesn't know about Egypt history.

"Why…?" She thought as she remembered that night where Kyuubi dropped her off at her house. Her heart is beating for him. "Why do I have a feeling for him…?"

"Marinette, look." Ayla whispered.

Marinette looked down there and saw Naruto. She was so shocked that he's in a museum. "N-Naruto?! What is he doing here?!"

"Marinette, you need to get a grip up." Ayla said.

"But, I'm not ready yet! I didn't know he's here." She said.

Oh boy, there goes shy Marinette again whenever she sees Naruto just like what Ayla said. She's very shy and clumsy. She can't handle it on herself, so Ayla had to help her a lot. No matter what cost.

Ayla sighed as she's waving her hand in the air and called his name. "Hey, Naruto!"

He turned around and saw Ayla's waving at him. She's also brought Marinette with her at a museum. It was surprised they're here. So, Naruto walked after them to greet them.

"Hey, girls. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to see Egyptian exhibit." Ayla said.

"Sounds pretty cool. Can I go with you?"

Marinette reacted so surprisedly when he said that. Her heart suddenly beat faster and wanna says yes to him. "Of course, you can go with us. It was amazing that you're here." She said without hesitated, but she realized she actually said that when she covered her mouth.

Ayla was shocked, too. Damn, her best friend went hella bold at that moment.

"Well then, thank you. Perhaps you can show me where Egyptian exhibit?" Naruto asked with a smile. He was quite surprised at how brave she was. Usually, she was a shy person. However, she started to get change a bit.

"S-Sure. Just follow me!" She began as Naruto followed her where the Egyptian exhibit is. Funny thing is they left Ayla alone without even noticing.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled as she goes after them.

After a long time, Naruto, Marinette, and Ayla reached the King Tut exhibit while they're talking about history. Ayla was silent and watched them talking to each other. She was amazed how Marinette talks with him without getting too much pressure or something else. Since when she did become like that?

Marinette is having a great time for spending with Naruto. With him being around here, she isn't nervous only for once. After they're done, she'll turn back into a shy girl again. On a second thought, she observed his face to Kyuubi's face. Their faces are almost looking same.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her as she turned away.

"Oh! It's nothing!" She said as she looked at his face again. This can't be right. He looked exactly like Kyuubi, but can't find a proof yet. Besides, Naruto is her friend and one of kindest friend ever. There was no way he cannot be like him.

"So, Marinette. What made you come here?" He asked.

Marinette panicked for the book. She almost forgot about Ayla. "Yeah, about that. I'm here because-"

At that moment, they were interrupted by an unexpected young man shoves past them and drops a bunch of papers and a necklace, which, thankfully, hasn't broken. He wears glasses, an orange scarf, a scarab pendant, a white shirt with a golden Eye of Horus on it, a grayish-green jacket, beige jeans, and sandals.

"Hey." Naruto growled.

"I'm so sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel." Jalil introduced.

"Alya Césaire."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone has introduced their name to him. They didn't know Jalil is Alix's brother. Jalil heard his name before because her sister Alix told him about Naruto who fixed the watch.

"Naruto Uzumaki? You're the one who fixed my father's watch. Alix told me about you."

"Wow, really?" He surprised. "Yeah, I'm the one who fixed it."

"Thank you for fixing my father's watch. Oh, hey, father!" He skipped his subject when he saw his father who is behind those three. He chased after him. "Dad, there's someone I want you to meet."

So, Naruto met Alix's father the one who gave his daughter a watch. He wears glasses, a gray jacket, gray slacks, and black shoes. A lavender scarf around his neck.

"You must be Alix's friend. Naruto, am I right?" He asked.

"That's me." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you for fixing my daughter's pocket watch. I'm apologized for making you fix the watch for her. I know that watch is impossible for everyone to fix."

"No need to, Mr. Kubdel. I'm happy to fix everyone's problem and you can count on me." He said.

But then, Jalil interrupted their conversation. "Dad, there's something I have to show you." He said as he and his dad walked toward the scroll on a wall.

"Maybe we should go and leave them." Naruto whispered as Marinette agreed with him and already decided to go with him. Again, they left Ayla behind who made her face confused.

"Hold on! You're leaving me again!" She yelled as she goes after them.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality." Hawkmoth said as he grabbed butterfly into his hand and turned it into Akuma. "Fly away my evil Akuma and transform that young man."

The Akuma flew out from the window and searched for the victim. Actually, Hawkmoth already said that from earlier.

"Pharaoh. I am Hawkmoth. I have endowed you with a magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for the gift."

"My precious Nefertiti will come back to life."

* * *

"Man…" Naruto said as he's starting to lose his mind for looking at the scroll on a wall.

They came back to the same place because Marinette wanted to. Right, she had to because Ayla got her history book and might find out it was hers. What even worst is Naruto wasn't smart enough to get known about Egypt history. He skipped his homework and school because he was so busy with his patrol job.

Well, damn. He watched Marinette is trying to make Ayla look at Egypt scroll. She wanted her to look for something. For no choice, he'll have to ask Bijuu about Egypt history for a help or otherwise Marinette's cover will blow up.

"Any clues, guys? So, she can recover her identity."

"What about that?" Chomei asked as he was looking at the woman with a yo-yo.

Then, Naruto blinked his eyes for seconds and looked closer where Chomei looks at. A woman is holding with a yo-yo and almost like Ladybug. However, that ain't her because Master Fu told him about the real story. So, it's not her, but it'll save Marinette's identity. He tapped on her shoulder and pointed his finger at Ladybug on a scroll.

"Ayla, look!" Marinette grabbed her and pointed at the scroll. "You see that?!"

Ayla looked at it and she got her surprised. She saw an Egyptian Ladybug. There's no mistake because she's holding the yo-yo.

"No way-" She stopped when she heard a woman screamed as they turned around.

They saw a strange golden person with a looking Pharaoh's head who just walked in and attacked security. He's big and muscular. His appearance is black and his eyes are glowing blue. He wears Egypt bands on his wrists, ankles and biceps, a golden mask.

Naruto recognized that appearance and his aura. That's Jalil Kubdel. He got akumaized by Hawkmoth after he was down. That villain looks very tough opponent. It's gonna cost Ladybug and Chatnoir tough time to fight him on two on one.

Here he comes, Pharaoh created some kind of black-gold orb and shoots it as the orb expanded big. Naruto grabbed Ayla and Marinette as they ducked under to dodge from the orb. He knows what the orb can do when he saw security trapped inside the bubble. It made him go slow.

"You girls stay down… I'll-Ayla!" Naruto saw Ayla is running a different way as she recorded the scene with her phone. He was going after her, but Jalil attacked him. So, he had to take cover from him.

Naruto can't transform in here because Marinette is next to him. He can't leave her behind or perhaps he can make a distraction. It's his best option.

"Marinette, I'll create a distraction. You'll escape first and call cops." He said.

"What?! B-But, what about you-"

"Don't worry about me. He won't catch me easily. Believe in me." He said.

Marinette can go because she can find a hiding spot and transform in Ladybug, but having him here and become decoy is crazy. However, she had to believe in him. "Okay, but please be careful…"

"I'll be fine-ttabayo!" He smiled as he gave her a thumb up. He watched her leaving the place from dangerous, but she'll be back. Good. Since she's gone, he can transform now before Pharaoh will find him.

Naruto made his necklace glows as he's transforming into Kyuubi. It's started improving fast to transform. Now, he's in. He'll have to stop Pharaoh or else he'll do something bad. So, he approached and stopped him from stealing a scepter.

"You know it's just a legend." He said.

Pharaoh turned around. "You're right, but I'm taking it back and show you what scepter can do. I'll show everyone the legend is true."

"Well then… I'll have to take you down." Kyuubi said as he charged and jumped spinning-roundhouse kick to Pharaoh's face. A good first hit made him dropped on his knee. He punched on his face again and the second attack is uppercut to his chin.

Made Pharaoh flies into the air and fell into the glass case. Kyuubi can finish him without breaking a sweat. His Akuma should be a necklace because he sensed it.

"Look at Kyuubi go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up."

Ayla distracted Kyuubi as he looked at her. He almost forgot she's still here, but then, he sees Pharoah is punching him, but he reacted and dodged his attack.

"Shit! I was so close…." Kyuubi thought.

"Thoth, give me time!" Pharaoh called as his facemask transformed into a baboon face. He shot it a big bubble to trap Kyuubi inside and make him slow. Kyuubi dodged attacks as he jumped over it and charged him.

He can go different plan to defeat him and this time he won't miss it, but unexpected moves that he saw his face changed into lioness face. Pharaoh grabbed his leg and began to spin him, throwing him into a wall, but Kyuubi moves his other leg to kick in his face.

When he's down, Kyuubi did a submission grabs as he held his arm and legs wrapped around his neck. He's strangling him alright and going to grab his necklace, but with Pharaoh's strength, he lifted him up and slammed him on his back. He slammed him three times and the last hit is slamming him into the glass case.

Just in a good time, Ladybug tossed her yo-yo and wrapped around Pharaoh's arm before he'll reach Kyuubi's Miraculous necklace.

"You're okay?!" She worried before Pharaoh lifted her with a yo-yo and he threw her into a wall. He grabbed the scroll and going to escape from this place, but Catnoir blocks his way.

"How nice of you to hold the door for me." He smiled as he began to attack by jumping on him, but he grabbed in his face instantly. He threw him into the mummy coffin and trapped in there.

Ladybug rushed over and tried to get it open, but she saw her friend Ayla has been kidnap by Pharaoh. Damn her, why didn't she run or hide?! All she did is vlogging her video.

Naruto finally got up from his injury, which it isn't a problem because he had his back healed quick. He saw his two partners have arrived, but importantly is Pharaoh kidnapped Ayla with reason. Hopefully, he doesn't plan to sacrifice her… or is he?

"Kyuubi, you're okay?" Ladybug worried.

"Never mind me. We have to save her now!" Kyuubi said.

* * *

Outside of the Louvre museum after Ayla got kidnaped, lots of mummies were gathered in an Egyptian symbol. It was some kind of ritual. Those mummies are the citizen. They turned into a mummy by Pharaoh's power.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh, but what exactly is going on." Ayla said as she held her phone to record for a vlog.

"I am going to carry out the sacred spell to bring Nefertiti back."

"You're talking about the sound the papyrus."

"Correct. The 100 mummies and the offering."

"What kind of offering?"

"To persuade the Sun-God Ra to give me back my sweet princess. I must give him something in return. A pure soul." Pharaoh turned around and stared at Ayla. "You look so much like her."

The scroll is unwrapped and showed the picture to her. She was shocked when she saw a woman who looks almost just likes her.

"Say what?!" She shocked before few mummies lifted her up as they carried her to the ritual from up the dark sky. Ayla can't escape from them and she'll gonna turn into a mummy.

"Hey there you bunch of bandages. What do you say we wrap this up?" Catnoir smirked.

"Attack him!" Pharaoh commanded as the mummies chased after him. Catnoir jumped on the light pole while they're chasing him. He started to chuckle.

Pharaoh started to realize his mummies are gone. "Wait… this looks like a trap!"

There's Ladybug on the rooftop, preparing to rescue for Ayla. She tossed a yo-yo around the small pillar and swung toward Ayla as she grabbed her hand. Pharaoh was going after them, but Kyuubi interrupted him when he kicked on his side of a head. It stopped him from going after them.

"You think I'm going let you do this!" He said.

"I don't have a time with you. Horus, give me a wing!" Pharaoh called as his mask changed into an eagle. It gave him a flight ability to fly. He's going after Ladybug and Ayla with this flight ability.

Kyuubi had to make it fast, so he vanished in pure speed and got on his back. He began to hold on his neck to make it turn away from them. They flew in a different direction as Pharaoh tries to push Kyuubi off him. He was quite stubborn and tough.

"Why do you always interfering me?!" He said

"Because I can!" Kyuubi said as he opened his palm and blue chakra is rotating. He's creating Rasengan, but this time it's full power. "Rasen-" He held on it tight when Pharaoh flew up in the air.

They went higher just passed by Eiffel Tower. Pharaoh spun in a spiral, getting Kyuubi off him. His hands are slipping off. He's falling down if he doesn't do something. This height is too high for him.

"Fuck. Looks like I have to use it." Kyuubi clapped his hands and closed his eyes to concentrate his chakra. "It has been awhile since I haven't used this. I'm going to serious now."

He saw Ayla is floating toward the dark cloud means she's sacrificing, so he dove down fast and grabbed her in his arms. He landed perfectly, but he hit on the ground so hard. Seems like his thing is little overwhelming.

"Dude! He just landed from 900 ft.! His legs should be broken now!" Catnoir shocked.

"No, there's different about him." Ladybug said.

"Hey, Kyuubi! I have a question! Why is your eye look like a frog?" Ayla asked.

"It's not a frog…" Kyuubi said as he blocked Pharaoh's fist from his face and looked at him. His eyes changed into yellow and almost like a toad's eyes. "It's a toad. Allow me to introduce my ability, 'Sage mode."

He pulled him to him and punched into his stomach. Pharaoh is definitely felt hurt when he got punched. His punching hit him so hard. His strength has increased. It's stronger than Sekhmet's mask.

"Mummy, destroy him!" He commanded his mummies to attack Kyuubi.

Kyuubi is warming up by cracking his knuckles and his neck. Damn, he hasn't been using that form awhile. Well, it's a secret. Supposed to be a secret not showing his that to everyone, but it's too late now.

The action has begun. Kyuubi grabbed one mummy when he saw the attacked. He lifted it and spun around as he threw it into the group of the mummy. His strength is very strong, so better to be careful or else he'll hurt citizens. He could solo, but don't have a time with them. In that case, he'll have to use Shadow Clone jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He summoned a bunch of a clone himself. "One of you takes Ayla for safe. Rest of you take them down, but don't hurt them. They're still citizens!"

"Right!"

Kyuubi went after Pharaoh, but he saw him flew toward him. He reacted fast as he jumped over and punched on his back.

"Wh-What are you?!"

"You better give up, Pharaoh. Cause I'm a hundred times stronger than you. Not even your muscle mask can even stop me." He said as he created a Rasengan. "Sorry, looks like I have to take you down quick. Rasengan!"

Pharaoh got hit and slammed into the ground by Naruto's Rasengan. He grabbed the necklace from him and broke it into the half. The black butterfly is free, but it got grabbed in Kyuubi's hand. He changed his chakra into Kurama's chakra to purify. After that, the butterfly cleaned the messed that Pharaoh destroyed. Oh yeah, the citizens have returned to normal human.

Ladybug and Catnoir have lost their word. They cannot believe what they just saw. Kyuubi fell from up the sky. His legs couldn't have broken. He looks so different when his eyes turned toad eyes.

"That wasn't so hard." Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi!" Ladybug yelled as she ran toward him and stopped him before he leaves. "What was that? I-I saw you fell down from the sky. How did you survive?!"

"Yeah, man! You just took him down by one or two hits! And how many abilities do you even have?" Catnoir asked. "What's wrong with your eyes?!"

"Oh, that. I'm in Sage mode. It gave me speed, strength, and endurance." Kyuubi didn't tell them that he had a senor ability. That one can let him sense anyone from all range. If he does that, they're gonna find Hawkmoth easily. His sensor is strong and can find him with no problem. Seriously, he can find him just for a second.

He doesn't have times to explain to them about himself and cannot tell them about his secret.

"Hey, the miraculous ability can only have one, but you have a lot. Maybe you can tell us? We promise we won't tell anyone." Ladybug asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you of my secret. It's my rule not to tell anyone who I can trust and not ready." He said as he's leaving but took a quick looked at them. Maybe, next time he'll tell them.

* * *

After the fight is over, Marinette explained to Ayla what happened about the mummy. She got lucky because there's an Egyptian Ladybug on the stone and she showed it to her. Everything is under control. Seems like Ayla does not know who Ladybug was. Marinette didn't know she was in Egypt Era, but it's a different person.

"I don't get it. I know I'm not 5,000 years old, so who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus." She said as she's reading the history with Tikki.

"Kwami like me and superheores like you who always existed."

"So… that wasn't you on the papyrus."

"What do you think?"

"You don't look 5,000 years old well." Marinette said as she's petting on Tikik's head and making her giggle.

"Hey, Marinette." She said

"Yes?"

"It's about Kyuubi. I-I think I kinda like him when he's in Sage mode." Tikki confessed.

Marinette was surprised when her Kwami confessed about Kyuubi. "Really? What made you say that?"

"Because he has the scent of nature which is I liked. Kwami love nature and live in a forest. Not live there, but we usually go there to meet my friends and play." She said.

That is rare one from Tikki's comment about Kyuubi. He does have a scent of nature. Marinette have never heard a word "Sage mode". Tikki told her Kwami doesn't have one like that. By the way, when they used miraculous power, it costs time limit. However, she saw him using clone and Rasengan that he supposed to be back into a normal person quick and his time limit.

Strange…

"Who's that?" Marinette heard a knocking from the window on her right side. She got off her bed and looked closer to her window. "Kyuubi?"

"Hi, Marinette." He greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Marinette said as she looked back to make sure Tikki is hiding before opening a window. She opened the window for him to get in her house. It was late. She was curious why he's here. "So…why are you here in my house? Aren't you supposed to watch over the city?"

"Don't worry; I used my clone to watch over the city for me. I'm here because I'm bored." He said as he observed around her room. With a light on, it was quite impressive room. "Nice room you got there."

"Thank you." She said as she sat on her chair. It's funny how she lets superhero enter her house because she never did it before.

"So, what do you do in here?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just studying on my history book for test tomorrow." She said.

Kyuubi's face started to sweat for not studying a history book. He forgot to do that because he was on patrol. That's suck. "Right…"

"Yeah, lucky I have my history book." She said

Kyuubi grabbed a family picture from her desk and looked at it. He saw her, her dad, and her mom took a picture in front of a store. Looking at her parents, it makes him happy to see Marinette being with her family. Very nice family.

When he put the picture down, he saw something red scarf on the side. "Wow…! Are you knitting a scarf?" he asked as he looked at white, blue, and green yarns on her desk. There was a red one right above them that hasn't complete yet.

"Who are you making for-"

Marinette dashed passed him and grabbed the red one before he can see it. She put it inside the drawer and closed it. Showing her blushing face to him for looking at her private things without getting permission. He's not supposed to look at it.

"Y-You're not supposed to look! I-It hasn't been finished yet. Sorry, I-I can't show you that yet…"

With that saying, Kyuubi didn't know that, but it's his fault for looking at her stuff without permission. Maybe, it'll be better not to touch anything besides that. "A-Alright. Sorry."

She breathed a sigh of relief for him not seeing everything that she's making. "Good… I know! How about we go outside on a roof?! Come with me!"

Marinette walked up to skylight door above her bed as Kyuubi followed her. When they're out of her room, they're on the balcony of the baking store or house. It was great to view outside.

"Nice view." He admitted.

"I know. It's the only one I can relax outside!" She said as she stretched out her arms up. She then looks at him. "Kyuubi."

"Yeah?"

"I saw the video from Ayla's video. It's about your eyes. They turned into toad eyes. Is that true?"

"Yes, that's called Sage mode." He said.

"Then, maybe… you could tell me about it…" Marinette said. She wanted to know about him. He did tell her and Catnoir that he can't tell them his secret who he really was and his Miraculous power. She knows that, but she had to ask him. She had to. Hopefully, he can tell her a few things which it's cool to her.

"I can't." Kyuubi said as he saw her face is disappointed. Yeah, of course she wants to know about him. "You know, Ladybug asked me the same question. And you did just like her, makes me think that you're a-"

Then, Marinette started to freak out when he asked her that. There's no way Kyuubi ever find out about her identity.

"I was just kidding, girl." He smiled as he tapped his fingers on her forehead. "There's no way you're a Ladybug. She wasn't a clumsy hero like you."

"Hey, I am not!" She yelled giving him a cute pout.

"It's true. Your friend Ayla told me how clumsy you are." He smirked.

"Darn it, Ayla! She does that to me." She said.

Kyuubi giggled at her. "Seems like she likes to tease you so much. I can't blame you."

"Yeah…" Marinette remembered she almost blow her identity to Ayla that she found her history book. Yeah, she's so busy helping the pilot because the helicopter was jammed. Then, dropped her book and landed where Ayla's standing.

"Marinette?"

She rolled her eyes to the left and saw his worried face. It was quite a surprise to see his face like that. Not all superhero from her city made that face like that.

"I'm okay, Kyuubi…" She decided not to tell him about herself of Ladybug. Honestly, Kyuubi did a better job than her.

"Mari, you can tell me now." He said.

"I... I think… I think Kyuubi should be replacing Ladybug… "

Then, Kyuubi is surprising with his face for what she just said. "Why?"

"Because…you did a better job than her. You have a strategy and purified power like her yo-yo. It wasn't your first though. Your fighting skills are way better than hers. So, I thought you can be replacing her place to protect the city with your power." Marinette frowned before her head was lifted by the chin and looked at him.

"That's not true. I wasn't trying to replace her. I would never. Listen, Ladybug did a great job more than me. If I wasn't here, then your city wouldn't have been akumaized without her." Kyuubi said as Marinette's face started red. "Well, how can I describe of her? She was amazing, brave, and kind. Those are things that I liked her because she never gives up. She had to follow her dream until it's complete. It's not just you or Ladybug… we all hold those feelings within our hearts. They're what bind our lives together and make us comrade. If we all give up, our sacrifice will have been for nothing and that is when you give up your dream, for you are no longer. That's how I feel. She never going back on one's word… is her ninja way."

"Ninja way?" Marinette confused why he said that, but it doesn't matter. She felt better now because of his speech to her. Kyuubi is… a somehow special person that she ever met. It's like he did that before. "Thank you. I…I don't know what to say."

"Hey, it's what I do. Cheering people is also my job." He said as his face changed into curious when his clone's time is out. "I gotta go. My time is up-"

Kyuubi is leaving, but caught him surprising when his hand was held by Marinette. He turned around and looked at her.

"No, don't go! Please stay… I-I didn't ask you to leave yet." She said before she realized that she's holding his hand. She let go of his hand. "Sorry… I didn't mean to."

Then, she felt warm feeling on her shoulders as she looked it up to him. He smiled at her.

"It'll be better for you to go sleep." He said. "You have a test tomorrow, right? Maybe another day tonight, I'll come to visit you as soon as I can."

"Okay… thank you for visiting me. I'm glad you came to my house…" She said.

Kyuubi smiled again before leaving her house and saying goodbye. Funny how he gave that speech to her and even said ninja's way.


	7. Chapter 7

"There you have it. That's how my career has started. My daughter, Marinette, will come around and passed out some croissants baked fresh this morning." said Marinette's father, Tom. It's his name and Marinette's father what he just introduced.

He is a tall man with a large build. He has green eyes, brown hair, sideburns, and a mustache. He wears a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He wears a silver band on his ring finger.

Today is the parent's career day. Every student has to bring their parent to the school and share their career. Marinette's father was the second who had just shared for everyone because someone shared it first. It's Gabriel Agreste. It was very surprising that he showed up in class and shared it.

Adrien is happy that his father is here. He didn't know he would come today. It was his great moment to see him at his school. That wasn't joking. However…he left the class after Tom finished his career life. Quite a disappointment how quick it was, but it was nice to have him to come to his school at least.

"Dude, you're alright?" Nino asked.

"I'm fine. At least he shared his career and waited here for that long." Adrien said as he smiled for a bit. He looked at Naruto with a sad expression. He remembered what he said to him. His parents died from a car crashed. So, he's himself. No parents.

Marinette even felt bad about him when she passed by him, too. Her heart was crushed. Adrien told her that his parents died from horrible crashed. He was an orphan kid before and didn't get adopted from anyone, but the good thing Marinette learned that he was adopted by old guy. She would call it grandpa, but still, Naruto must have gone through lots of pain and hardship.

"Here…Naruto." She said as she passed croissants to Naruto and he looked at her with an awful smile. His smile is so fake and sad. So, Marinette is going have to cheer him up. "Please…cheer up. It hurts for losing your parents and being loner… But, don't be sad. You have everyone and me. I want you to be happy for me. Your face hurts my heart, so show me a smile for me."

For his first time, he was very surprised when she said that to him. It's very sweet words. His heart feels the warmth from her sweet words. Almost like Hinata. Honestly, nobody ever said that to him with kind words. She's right. He doesn't have to be sad. He got new friends that are here with him.

They are always here with him and supported him a lot, but mostly Marinette. She's a cheerful and heart-warming person. She always supported him. With that, he showed his warm smile for her.

"Thank you, Marinette. You always cheered me a lot which is I like about you." He said.

"L-Like about me?!" Marinette shocked with a blush on her face as she began to shake her plat and tripped over circle box. Her crush made his move as he goes underneath her body and slammed into stair before she'll hurt herself. "Naruto, I'm so sorry! I was-I…"

Ayla is actually taking a picture and video of them. She loves to do that to Marinette. "On my gallery."

"It's ok. I'm alright and more important you're not hurt. I'm glad you're not hurt." He said as he saw a small kitty was rolling under a table with…bracelet?

"Th-Thank you…" Marinette noticed everyone is watching her and Naruto lying together like a couple. She was very red on her face and her father is watching her. "Maybe we can get up… you know."

"Oh, right!" He said as he sees her gets up and lends a hand him for him to get up. Then, he looked at the mess that she got tripped. "Thanks. Let me help you with that."

He and Marinette picked croissants together while Ayla' mother is sharing her career to everyone. They finished it before she finished and the next person is officer police. He is at a medium height and a bit overweight. He has short orange hair, green eyes, and a large nose.

"Thank you for helping me." Marinette said.

"You're welcome. I should be thanking you for cheering me up." Naruto said.

Marinette gave a smile to him. It's nice to see him happy again that she wanted him to do.

"My bracelet. It's gone! I had it a second ago. You!" Chloe glared Marinette while pointing a finger at her. "You purposely tripped on my bag, so you can steal my bracelet!"

Naruto sighed how blind she is and how spoiled brat she is. "Chloe, she didn't steal-"

"You there, policeman! Arrest her!" Chloe demanded.

"My daughter is not a thief!"

Roger whistled for everyone to keep it down. "Hold on, Miss Bourgeois. We don't accuse without proof. Now, everyone calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplace your bracelet."

"You're calling me a liar! Daddy!"

"Roger, I demand you search this girl." Mayor said. "May I remind you that as mayor of this city? I am your superior."

"But sir, it's against the law. I can't just go-"

"Alright then. You're no longer a police officer."

Roger shocked. "Mayor you can't be serious. Over a missing bracelet?"

"This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about. You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!"

Roger is shocked that he got fired by the mayor for not searching Marinette. His career is destroyed. Everyone watched him to leave school. They all felt sorry about him and his career is destroyed.

Since he left the school, André is approaching to Marinette to look for his daughter's bracelet, but Naruto stormed in and stopped him from searching for her. She was surprised that he defended her.

"Don't even go near her without any proof. I know she didn't steal anything from Chloe's purse. I've seen everything." Naruto said.

"Do you know who I am?!" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the mayor and Chloe is your daughter. You do realize you just fired police officer for not breaking a law. You shouldn't have let him do his job to investigate your daughter's bracelet. Also, I saved Marinette from falling on a stair and she didn't steal anything in my eyes." said Naruto as he looked at Chloe. "Chloe, didn't your father warned you about not taking your bracelet out? Or else it'll go into the wrong hand?"

"What?!" Chloe shocked.

"Exactly. And you." Naruto glared at the mayor. "What kind of a mayor would fire Roger for no good reason and letting your daughter tells you what to do."

Marinette is blushed because she fell into him when she tripped over Chloe's bag. She was happy for him for protecting her. The conversation is over. She saw Naruto is done dealing with spoil girl and her father.

"Thank you for defending me." She said.

"You're welcome. I know it wasn't you. I'm pretty sure no one didn't steal her bracelet from this far." Naruto said as he looked the other people from the upper deck. Then, he saw Adrien snuck out from here. He knows what he is doing.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." Tom said as he stood beside his daughter. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"Yes, that's my name. You're Marinette's father. She told me your bake shop is the best one in the world." Naruto said.

"Since you helped my daughter, why not come visiting our place? I'm sure my daughter, Marinette, love to bake for you. Trust me, she'll be a good future wife." He said

"Dad!" Marinette said with a blush.

Naruto smiled. "Sure."

Then, Marinette froze when she heard him says yes. Her mind is completely lost. She cannot believe he's going to visit her house.

"Oh… Marinette." Ayla said while waving her hand over her face.

"I'm ok! Wh-What happened?" She asked as Naruto looked at the door. She walked toward him. "Something wrong?"

"Felt bad about Roger. It's his career to be police."

"Yeah, I do…"

"You sure are Sherlock Holmes." Marinette said

"Uhh… who's Sherlock Holmes?" He asked with dumb looks.

Of course, Naruto doesn't know about the history which it made Marinette giggled. "Where are you going?" She asked as she saw Naruto walks out from the classroom.

"I left something in my locker, so I'll be back."

Marinette watched him leaves the room before she releases panic. She cannot believe she fell into Naruto again and he even told her that he like about her. It felt great to her.

"Wow! This is awesome! He just slammed Chloe's father, the mayor and defended for Marinette! It's like a white shining knight saved his princess with his life!" Ayla said as she held a phone and already recorded for everything from start to the end.

"Ayla!" Marinette exclaimed as a furious blush appeared on her face.

* * *

 **"You ok?" Kurama asked watching Naruto sat on the bench himself in the locker room.**

Naruto can't stop thinking between Marinette and Hinata. Both of them are similar and their personality. The way how Marinette does and acts are almost just like hers. Every night he visited her house and meet her, he felt protective toward her.

 _"Smile for me, Naruto! I want to see your smile!" An unfamiliar voice said._

His breathing is growing fast. He remembered she said sweet words to him.

 _"Because… I love you."_

 _"Naruto…there's something I need to tell you while you were gone… she's…"_

He cannot stop thinking about her. His breathing has gotten faster and heavier as he held on his heart. He suddenly fainted on the ground.

 **"Oh no, Naruto's hyperventilating!" said Gyuki**

The Bijuus were shocked after Naruto had a hyperventilating. That was unsurprising, but this is bad for him.

 **"Breathe slowly." Matatabi calmed to Naruto.**

Kurama was going to help Naruto with his chakra, but it's gonna takes minutes. He stopped when he saw Adrien enters a bathroom. This should be good for him, but wait, he sensed Akuma in the school. It isn't the best timing at this moment. They gonna need Naruto to fight whoever villain was. He's the only one who can stop it.

"Okay, we-re gonna-Naruto!" Adrien saw Naruto is lying there while breathing so hard. He'll have to stop his transformation and help him first. "Hey, buddy! You ok? Don't tell me he's hyperventilating."

Naruto cannot answer him with that. His breathing has gotten worst. Adrien had to do something for him because he cannot leave his best friend behind. He lifted his arm over him and carried to the door to look for help.

"Help!" He screamed until he saw Ladybug just fell from the rooftop. Now, there's a good chance she can take him to the hospital fast. She's the only one who can help him. "Ladybug!"

She turned around and begun so shock when she saw Naruto. She ran toward them and checking him how he doing. His breathing is heavy and worst. Good thing that Adrien called her before heading out for the villain.

Ladybug was shocked because she never saw anything like that of him. "What happened to him?" She asked

"He's hyperventilating. This is an emergency!" Adrien said.

Ladybug looked at Roger, who got Akumaized and turned into a villain, Rogercop, who just drove in his police cop. She doesn't have time for now, but she had to make the right decision. The right thing is she pulled him on her back as she lifted him up and heading straight to the hospital. She needs to get there as fast as impossible.

Ladybug, AKA Marinette is shocked. It's her first time to carry Naruto and his hyperventilating. The last time in her classroom, he was fine and 100% healthy man.

"I'm…sorry… Hina…ta…" Naruto apologized in her ear while breathing heavily as she blushed so red on her face. But, what did he say? He just called a name Hinata. Does this mean he has a relationship with someone before?

Surprising, Marinette isn't jealous of anything. She never does that kind of stuff because it'll be rude to ruin it. However, her heart is telling her that there's something wrong with him. He must have a terrible memory of someone who is close to him.

"Hold on. We're almost there." She comforted him as she landed at the hospital and called for a doctor. A bunch of doctors brought a stretcher.

She gently put him into it and let doctors do their job. She's going before her hand got grabbed. With surprising looks, she turned around and saw Naruto is the one who grabbed her hand.

"Hinata… I'm… sorry…" He mumbled in her ear.

Marinette looked at him sadly, but she gave a warm smile as she places his hand on his chest and let go of his hand. She needs to focus and find a villain who had akumaized.

 **Kurama watched her leaves and going to heal Naruto quick. They're gonna need his help to fight a villain. "Good. I'm going to finish it quickly."**

* * *

"Stay for a swim!" Catnoir said as he swam down toward his pole while falling in the sky. He caught it, but it's too late for him. His face is going to smash into the ground as he closed his eyes and prayed for it.

However, his body was carried suddenly and heard a sliding noise. He didn't feel hurt, so he opened his eyes and it's Kyuubi who saved his face.

Also, he saw Ladybug, too. She must have been saved by Kyuubi from falls. "Thank you, but where have you been?" He asked.

"Busy thing." Kyuubi replied as he looked up at the sky and there's a track of smoke from flying police car. "I guess he's heading straight to the city of the hall."

They went after that Rogercop before he'll reach the city of the hall. They jumped into the top of the rooftops while jumping into another one. However, Ladybug and Catnoir were starting to get curious about Kyuubi. They never know about his new ability called "Sage mode" which is he didn't explain to them and left.

It was mostly Ladybug. She's started to learn about him. That man isn't just a guy in a superhero suit and ain't no human. Tikki told her that she had a great sense of him. His Sage power is kinda like natural energy or nature energy something like that.

"Hey Kyuubi?" She asked

"Not now. Let's focus on our mission." Kyuubi said.

"B-But-"

Catnoir seems to understand why Kyuubi didn't tell them about his ability. Honestly, he likes to know about him, but it isn't right to ask him about that. Maybe next time, he'll ask him.

As they arrived in the city of a hall, the TV screen turned on and the mayor is sat on his chair, announcing for cops that stood in the front, and getting a hostage by Rogercop.

"Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hear my relinquish all authority to Rogorcop all citizen are ordered to answer to him." said André.

"Kyuubi, Ladybug, and Catnoir are now outlawed. They must be hunted down." Rogercop said.

Kyuubi, Ladybug, and Catnoir were shocked when he said they are outlawed. They feared that the cops are going to arrest them what Rogercop orders. As they started to attack them, Kyuubi made his moves quick.

He's shuffling his hand signs and stopped in his tiger sign as he saw they are surrounded in close range. It's a good range for him because he released the lightning, sparks out from the ground. It shattered into multiple small lightning enough to shocks cops without fighting them. Well, it's only the way to shock them without interfering.

Ladybug and Catnoir watched him with their awesomeness. They didn't know that he has and can use lightning power to shock cops. It was very cool to see him like that.

"Let's go." Kyuubi ran inside the city of a hall, leaving the stunned two behind. They shook their head and followed him to find Rogercop.

They ran upstairs and at the door, the laser shot at them from the door because Rogercop saw them from the window. The heroes dodge from that attack and jumped over two citizens, Chloe and her dad. They moved when Rogercop blew the whistle to command them.

Naruto closed the door, so they won't bother them again. "It's over, Rogercop. There's no way you can beat us."

Then, he started to shoot at them. Both of them split up, moving left, and right to make him shoot at him on his both side right and left. Kyuubi rushed to him and did an air kick on his helmet as he knocked over the table.

That won't give him up that easily because he used the table as his shield while shooting at them.

"So, where's Akuma?" Kyuubi asked.

"It's his whistle." Ladybug said.

Kyuubi stared at Rogercop's whistle where Akuma is. Just for quick, he goes little serious as he vanished into Yellow Flash, grabbing his helmet, and wrecked on his chest with his Rasengan not full-power. It broke the armor into pieces and now he's useless without his armor. Kyuubi grabbed the whistle and breaks it to release Akuma. He used his Kurama chakra to purify it.

It was easy and quick because Kyuubi doesn't have time for this, so he went seriously to make the things fast. He'll have to go back to a hospital or else his cover will be blown.

"Dang, that was easy." Catnoir said as he looked at Kyuubi. "Dude, that was awesome move what you did back there! You used lightning."

Now, it wasn't a good time for Kyuubi to explain him and Ladybug. He suddenly vanished in a yellow flash and left them in the city of a hall without saying goodbye.

"Hey, he didn't say goodbye to us." Catnoir wondered.

Ladybug just remembered she had to go to the hospital to check Naruto. Since everything is done and finished cleaning, she jumped out of the window and headed there.

* * *

Marinette is on her rush to the hospital and praying for Naruto that he'll be in good health. Had a phone call from Ayla that he's in the hospital, so she's in a hurry. Yes, she took him to the hospital in her hero suit.

She arrived at the hospital and saw Ayla waved at her.

"Marinette, you're here." She said.

"Yeah, you called me, so I hurried here as fast as possible." Marinette said as she looked over the shoulder and saw Adrien. And Nino is there, too. "They're here, too. How's Naruto?"

"He's fine. Just had a panic attack… The doctor said he's going to stay for 1 or 2 days. His recovery must be amazing." Ayla said.

Marinette was relieved. Thank goodness, he's fine. She's so worried about Naruto that he'll never come back to school and stayed here in this for couple days. But, damn for what she didn't expect to see Naruto is hyperventilating. Good thing as a Ladybug, found him in the locker.

What made her surprise is she heard him whimpering of apologizing and saying a name. Pretty sure she heard him says Hinata.

Marinette isn't jealous of her or angry because her heart believed he has a horrible past. Until now, she looked it up and saw Naruto is back from his recovery.

"Naruto!" She said as she ran toward him. "A-Are you okay? I just heard you had a hyperventilate." Her friends came closer to him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Just had whatever you called, but my body is 100 percent." He smiled. "Just wanted to thank Ladybug for saving my life. I wouldn't have been dead without her."

"I'm sure she'll say you're welcome." Marinette knew and the one who saved him from his death.

"Dude, when you smiled like that, it scares me." Nino said.

"Yeah, are you really ok? You just had it so serious and your breathing went so fast." Adrien remembered that one, but damn, his hyperventilating is so serious. Not gonna lie he was scared, too when Naruto smiled like that.

"No worries, guys. I'm back and I'll come to school tomorrow." He replied. "Sorry for making you worried about me, but the doctor said I'm good to go now. I'll be fine on my own." He's going to his home, but stopped by Ayla.

"What's up?"

"Before you go, have Marinette to come with you?" She responded.

Marinette was flustered when her friend said that. Not so sure heard her right, but did she just said that? Right in front of him and she's behind her.

"Are you crazy!? Just told him in front of me and everyone." She growled.

Ayla turned around and held her shoulders as she stared at her. "Marinette, do you want to help him?"

"I-I do, but he said he'll be alright on his own." She replied.

"No, no, that's not how you said that! Every man needs a woman to walk with him. To make sure if he's alright or not. Who knows what will happen to him?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Marinette and Ayla looked at Naruto when he said that.

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, maybe I do need assistance with me." Naruto said as he looked at Marinette. Well, he didn't ask for help because he can do it on his own, but he decided to have assistance to go with him. "Would you like to go with me?"

"I-Yes!" She replied

Then, it's decided. Marinette is taking Naruto to his home safely. Thanked Ayla for making her follow or helping Naruto, in case if he has a hyperventilating again.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Marinette laughed nervously as they walked together to his house. She looked on her back and Ayla just waving at her to give her luck. Marinette is pretty angry with her friend for teasing her.

* * *

"Are you sure you can walk on your own?" Marinette asked as they're at her house. It was Naruto who made a decision to take her home first.

"I'm sure, Marinette. I can take a bus and drives me to my home. Thank you for watching out for me." He smiled.

Marinette is worried about his condition what Ayla told her after they left. She told her that he got a panic attack and must have a bad memory of someone from his past. It caused his heart raced and breathing problem. Also, the doctor said he was lucky that Ladybug saved his life because it was an emergency. However, it was a miracle how fast his recovery was.

There was a person named Hinata that he called and apologized to her. The sound of his voice was so sad like he lost someone that's so special to him. Marinette was going to ask him, but she decided not to tell him because it was his secret. It's going to be rude to ask him about it. She made the right choice because Tikki taught her.

"Okay, Naruto. Be safe."

Naruto nodded as he began to walk to his home while looking at her from his back. She's waving goodbye to him until he's gone.

"Well, time to head inside." Marinette said as she entered her house and walked upstairs. She opened the door and saw her parents waiting for her returns home. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Welcome home, Marinette." The mom said, wore white Cheongsam. She is a short woman short black hair with blue highlight like her daughter, Marinette's hair. Her name is Sabine Cheng.

"How was your friend? Is he ok?" Tom worried after he got a called from her.

"He's fine. He just headed back to his home by himself." Marinette said as she went upstairs to her room. "Goodnight mom and dad."

She closed the trapdoor and jumped into her couch as she released her yawning from her superhero works. Then, she put her bag on the desk as Tikki flew out from there.

"I'm surprised you weren't jealous." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You always jealous when Chloe tried to take Adrien away from you, but when you learned a new girl named Hinata what Naruto said, you didn't get jealous of it."

"Oh, that…" Marinette said as she began to sit and Tikki landed on her laps. Yeah, that's a good question why she didn't get jealous. "Something tells me that she's very special to him. I saw his tears. He was…crying of her."

"Yeah, she's just like you. She has the same personality and a good heart like you."

"That reminded me. I think I get why he-" Marinette surprised when she heard a knocking noise from the window. She knows that noise, so she turned and saw Kyuubi outside of the window. She gave a warm smile as she goes there and opened the window for him.

"Hey there princess." He greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Kyuubi. It seems like you're on a break." She said.

"I'm always working a night shifting." Kyuubi said as he laid down on the couch and stretched out his body. "And so boring. I wanted to do something fun."

Marinette giggled how childish he is. She pulled the chair to the couch where Kyuubi laid and sat down on it. "So Mr. Foxy, I heard you can use lightning to shock the cops."

That's right. There was a news reporter who made news of him and two heroes. Well, damn there's nothing he can do about the news to cover his secret. Besides, he did on his Sennin mode to fight Pharaoh because he's tough and also got the record by Ayla's dairy. It was her hobbies though, but he had to be careful next time.

"Yeah… that lightning." Kyuubi sighed in defeated as he's ready to tell her about himself. She deserved to know about him. "Do you remember I didn't tell you about Sennin mode?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, the Sennin mode isn't just a power-up or ability. It was created by an elder toad that lives in a different dimension. It called a Mount Myōboku where toads live there."

"Mount Myoboku where toads live there?" She wondered why she hasn't heard that place before. Frogs live and created there?

"You probably don't know about this one because-" Naruto stopped what he's doing when he heard a noise from a trapdoor on the ground.

"Marinette, do you want to eat? We save some food for you."

"It's my mom! Hide, Kyuubi!" Marinette said.

"Dinner?!" Kyuubi shocked as his stomach is crying and exciting for food. That growling noise made Marinette laugh. He didn't eat anything...

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you?"

The girl smiled and nodded as she told him to stay in her room before she went downstairs to grab the food for him. While she's getting food, Kyuubi or Naruto decided to explore her room a little. He started to look over her desk. Some are homework, so she must have taken seriously. The next thing is he saw the picture…of himself and Marinette?

Maybe, this picture was taken in the mall during their date. He remembered he and she took a picture together on his phone. Then, he sent it to her.

"Okay, I'm back-" Marinette dropped her jaws when she saw Kyuubi is looking at the picture of herself and her crush. She charged toward him and grabbed the picture from him. Hid the picture under her pillow from him and she was so embarrassing.

"So, who is he?" He asked with an evil grin.

"K-Kyuubi! He's not what you think! He's my friend!" She blushed as she showed the food for him to eat. "Just eat your food and forget what you saw!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!"

Kyuubi cannot help it to giggle at her how cute she was. Man, he loves teasing her so much and she hates it. "Alright." He said as he began eating the food. Finally, he gets to eat the food, but no ramen though…

"So, what can you tell me about Mount Myōboku?" She asked.

"Right, so Mount Myōboku is the sacred place only rare people can train there. There were only a few people trained there before me. I was the last guy who trained there." He said.

"Wow, that was amazing. I actually believe your story." She said. So, frogs trained human how to become Sennin mode.

…

…

"Marinette."

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you, there was a cursed child who getting hate and dislike by people…" Kyuubi said with a serious tone. "If you meet a child, will you be scared of him?"

That face made Marinette shocked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Kyuubi said as he got up after finished the food and walked out of the window. "It was good to talk with you."

"Wait-What do you-" She was too late to talk to him when he jumped out from there and went back to his work. "A cursed child?"

* * *

 **The next day…**

"So, are you saying that Chloe is the one who made an artist, Nathaniel turned into Akuma and become Evillustrator?" Kyuubi asked his teammate Catnoir in Chloe's house.

"Yeah, Kyuubi. Now, Chloe is the target and he wanted to destroy her. Ladybug asked us to stay here and protect her." Catnoir said as they looked at Chloe sitting on a chair and getting stressed with homework. Well, she wasn't very smart.

So, Kyuubi and Catnoir cannot leave her alone until Ladybug tries to figure out how to take down Evillustrator. They're protecting that little spoiler, and a bitchy girl who always turned everyone into akuma. She kept saying that it wasn't her fault and had nothing to do with this. Seriously this girl…

"A phone call…" Kyuubi said as he picked up his phone and called it outside to give him more private. "What's up? Got a plan?"

"I have a plan." Ladybug sent an unexpected image to him as he started to realize. "I need you to protect this girl. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she?"

"WHAT?!"

Catnoir heard him yelling and rushed outside to check to see what's going on. "Hey, what's the problem?" He asked as he looked over Kyuubi and saw the picture of Marinette.

By the way, he noticed his face expression is worried like he knows her before. One thing he just got scared when he's here, is noticing his eyes are red.

Ladybug on a phone didn't expect that would happen. "Evillustrator is in love with her. And promised her not to harm Chloe as long as Marinette come to his birthday party. While he's distracted, I want you to take him down. Have Catnoir stay with Chloe. In case if this failed. Can you do that?"

This plan sounds risking to Kyuubi. And he didn't know Nathaniel has a crush on Marinette. "Alright... I see you later." He said as his eyes turned back into normal.

"Okay." The calls ended.

After that, Kyuubi told Catnoir to stay with Chloe while he's on his way to Marinette's house. He dashed so fast and his mind is on fire. From earlier, he's almost lost his mind when he learned Marinette is going with Evillustrator. A girl is going with the villain in tonight in order to protect Chloe. That was her plan.

 **"Naruto, just calm your anger! My chakra will turn you into nine tails like you used to." Kurama warned. "Don't worry about her. She can handle herself."**

 _"I can't help it… I have to see her if she's okay."_ He said as he arrived at her house and landed on the rooftop. Knocking the trapdoor as many time as he can because he's worried that Evillustrator…

"Kyuubi?" He thanked for a god that she's safe in the house.

"Marinette, are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"Whoa there, foxy. I'm fine, Kyuubi. He didn't hurt me. He just wanted to see me and asked me to go birthday party with him tonight."

…

…

"Marinette…have you lost your mind? Going with your plan is stupid." He mumbled.

"What?"

He's almost got caught by blowing up her cover as Kyuubi cooled his temper down. "It's nothing. It was part of Ladybug's plan I guessed…."

It was her first time to see him so worried about her. Like he didn't want anyone to hurt her no matter what. "Are you okay?" She asked as she moved closer to him.

"Promise me Marinette you'll be safe without getting hurt."

"Kyuubi, I'll be-"

"Promise me!" He growled.

Looking at his dead eyes, she nodded and said, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tikki worried as they are on their way to Evillustrator's birthday party in tonight.

"Yes, it's only way to keep him away from hurting Chloe. I can count on Kyuubi to stop him and purify Akuma." She said.

Tikki flew in front of her with a worry look on her face. "That's not I'm talking. Did you realize Kyuubi worry about you?"

The girl stopped and thought about Kyuubi before meeting Evillustrator in tonight. He worried about her… Yeah, he yelled at her on the phone as Ladybug. She didn't expecting he yelled at her and came to her house to check if she's ok.

 _"Promise me Marinette that you'll be safe without getting hurt."_

 _"Kyuubi, I'll be-"_

 _"Promise me!"_

His reaction… it's just too real. He really didn't want her to get hurt by Evillustrator. Maybe, this idea will be bad, but she had to save Chloe from him in order not to hurt her. Hopefully, her plan will work.

"Marinette. Thank you for accepting my invitation." Evuillustrator, aka Nathaniel said as he waited for her on the boat. He wore white suit with dark purple stripes and solid dark purple legs. On his head he has a dark purple beret, and on his face, he has a dark purple butterfly-shaped mask.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Marinette acted like she was happy as she walked on the ship with him. The boat is well-design and nice decorations he drew.

Then, she saw Evillustrator is standing on the driver seat and began to draw the notepad on his arm. But, he suddenly scowled at the clouds for blocking the moonlight and his notepad didn't draw. Marinette was wondered why he did that. However, she started to know of his weakness. Evillustrator cannot draw in the dark.

Better hope that Naruto will get here fast as he can…wait a minute he's fast because he's already jumping on the rooftop. Now, he landed on the boat behind. This plan is going to work. Marinette need to keep Evillustrator a distraction from looking back.

"I actually like drawing, but I'm not very good." She said

"I'm sure you were wonderful artiest. Maybe I can teach you." Evillustrator said with a smile.

"Well, can I draw something for you?" She asked as she held the pen and the music stopped. She made Evillustrator to look at her.

Naruto was going to jump on him, but he started to look back. So, he had to step away from them quietly.

Evillustrator heard noises from behind them. He started to feel like someone is coming for them. "Marinette, give me my back. I need to draw something now."

She didn't know that Naruto had a very emotional story about Hinata. It hits her heart really good.

"I…I keep it!" She said as she grabbed his pencil and ran away from him. She gave a signal. "Kyuubi now!"

Kyuubi threw shuriken on the ground to keep him away from Marinette and got in front of her to defend her. "It's over." He said. This plan isn't bad than what he thought it was.

"Marinette, you working with him? I'm so foolish. I actually thought you like me, but you really just like Chloe. Teasing me, mocking me and letting me down." He yelled

"It's not like that, Nathan. Even though you promised me to leave Chloe alone, you still have hatred of her. I can't let you hurt her and everyone else!" She said

"I see…" Evillustrator said as he stood up and picked up another pen from his pocket. "Which is why I brought extra."

"What?" Marinette asked as she looked at the pencil that she grabbed. This pencil is faked.

"I saw you hang out with Naruto." Evilustrator remembered as he clenched his fist in anger. He watched Naruto hanging out with Marinette every single day before he was jealous. "Every single day… It has been…what about 2 months. He always went out with you every day."

That explained why Evilustrator invited Marinette to his birthday party. He wanted to make sure if he can trust her or not. Damn, Naruto or Kyuubi didn't know he had a crush on her.

"It's not what you're thinking, Nathaniel. Naruto…I… He's not like that. He's a good friend and nice to everyone. You don't know about him. Somehow, I felt bad about him. He lost his parents and didn't have friends. Nobody didn't adopt him…"

 _"Marinette…"_ Kyuubi thought.

Even with Marinette's speech, things just got worst. It made Evilustrator grew more anger than before after she showed her support for Naruto.

Then, he started to draw on his notepad as he stared at Marinette. He drew so quickly and the image of the notepad is a heavy ball with chain. Instantly, Marinette looked at her right foot when heavy ball appeared. It wrapped around her foot.

Kyuubi is making his move to save her, but suddenly there was a paper bomb on his chest from Evilustrator. He ripped a paper from his chest and threw it into the air. The paper was exploded on his right arm, but it didn't damage him. It was a weak one.

But, he saw Evilustrator spins his pen to backward and used an eraser to erase the boat. A whole thing, so that means Marinette with a ball chain…

"No." Naruto shocked as he looked at Marinette and she fell into the water with a heavy ball chain. She started to drown and can't swim.

He rushed and dove into the water to find her. He swam fast as he can to save Marinette from drowning. She's in really deep and can't hold her breath any longer now, so he had to hurry up to save her. He reached his arm to grab her arm and pulled her body to his body. Looking at her face, she's dying.

Naruto need to get her out of the water, so he used Rasengan to create a high-speed for them to get up. They dove up very fast with Rasengan's speed and jumped out from the water. He used his body to protect Marinette before slamming into the ground.

"Marinette, are you okay?!" He asked as he watched her breathing very hard and fast after she's almost drowned.

She began to slow down and calm from drowning. It was deep and cold when she almost got drown underwater. She opened her eyes slowly to see a person who save her because it's too blurry to see it. However, she remembered a person with spiky blond hair and gold suit.

"Kyuubi…?"

Naruto's so glad that she's ok now and saved her in time. He carried her up and both of them vanished in a yellow flash speed. They're in her room in the house. He put Marinette on her bed gently and quickly grabbed the towel to dry her wet hair. But, her body is shaking with cold from the water. It'll have to be her jacket, so he removed the jacket from her.

Finally, he gently put Marinette on the bed and moved the blanket over her body. It was…a close call.

Kyuu... Naruto is super worried what he just saw. He knew her plan doesn't work. He felt embarrassed how he almost got her drown. That girl almost drowned. He clenched his fist very hard with anger. His hair grew little longer and changed into wild ones.

"Kyuubi?" Marinette asked as she got up, but she noticed his eyes changed into red. They're almost looking like red demon eyes.

"I'm gonna kill HIM." He said coldly as he dashed out from the window and went after Evilustrator.

Marinette had to get up from her bed. She needs to stop Kyuubi from killing him. Tikki flew out from her purse and looked at her.

"You should be on your bed?!" She worried.

"I'll be fine…" Marinette said. "Come on. We gotta transform and stop Kyuubi.

* * *

"Where are they?" Catnoir asked as he spun his staff to block the boxing gloves and defend for Chloe.

This isn't good for him because he found them. The plan is failed. He needs Ladybug and Kyuubi to help him defeating against Evilustrator. They're the only one that can purify Akuma. In that case, he decided to go hard on him. After he dodged Catnoir's attack, he kicked him in his stomach to create a space for him.

Catnoir was planning to attack him from the air, but he saw Evilustrator drew the metal ball. A heavy metal ball wrapped around his foot and he fell on the ground. He erased the floor. Now, Catnoir stuck by holding the edge with heavyweight and can't move his foot.

"Kyuubi! Ladybug! Where are you?!" Catnoir wondered.

Evilustrator grinned evil as he walked towards him while looking at his ring. "You have something I want-" He surprised before he saw someone jumped through the window in his position. He figured it was him.

Kyuubi have returned after he rescued Marinette, but looking at his face. His eyes are red demon. His whiskers got wider and thicker. By looking at his expression now, he's pissed and ready to kill Evilustrator for what he did to Marinette.

"K-Kyuubi?" Catnoir asked nervously as he looked at him. He looks different than he used to be before. For his first time, he was scared of him.

"I…I…" Evilustrator said as he began to draw on his notepad and summoned a large circular blade. He sent it to fly towards Kyuubi, but Kyuubi stopped the circular blade with his hand.

Then, he broke the blade into half and walked towards him. Evilustrator started to feel like he's being haunted by him. He's going to kill him.

"G-Get away from me-" Evilustrator choked as he grabbed on his neck and slammed down on the ground. The villain dropped his pen on the ground and rolled over to the bed.

Catnoir was glad that Kyuubi stopped him, but he's not purifying. He gave a death stare at Evilustrator and still holding him. The cat guy doesn't know what's going on, but this isn't so good for him. He needs to get up and stop him before killing an innocent boy.

Unfortunately for him, he cannot get up with a heavy ball weight on his foot. "Kyuubi, stop! You'll kill him!" He yelled, but Kyuubi didn't hear him. He's in rage mode.

"You hurt her…You hurt Marinette…" Kyuubi said as he opened his hand to create Rasengan, but it's filled with red energy. He enchanted the Rasengan with a red chakra that belonged to Kurama.

 **"Naruto, stop! You're killing him!" Matatabi yelled**

Kurama can stop him by removing his chakra from him, but if he did, he'll expose him to everyone.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't you were friend with her!" Evilustrator apologized with fear, but it was too late for him. He's going to kill him now.

"Stop!"

Kyuubi stopped when he heard familiar voice as he began to stop and his Rasengan is powered down. He turned around to look at Ladybug with his demon face.

"Poor Kyuubi…" Ladybug thought as she looked at him. She didn't know he would go berserk to find Evilustrator and almost kill him after he saved her.

This plan is terrible idea for making this. It's her fault for making a risk plan.

So, Ladybug approached in front of Kyuubi and Evilustrator behind her. She stared at his red eyes. His anger. They're horrific and nightmare.

Her heart is beating so fast when she seen his eyes, but she had to face it. "I understand how you feel… You were worried about her, but that won't make her happy if you do this. It isn't your fault. It's my fault to plan this."

"I know…" Kyuubi said as his eyes returned back to the blue. "I'm sorry…"

"Kyuubi…" Ladybug said as she started to approach him, but he stayed away from her a bit which made her shocked. Then, he started to run pass her and left the building.

* * *

"What…What was that?" Gabriel shocked as he saw Kyuubi's action. His body is shaking and never thought that he'll get scared from him. His red eyes. They aren't from this boy or maybe it could be his ability.

"I've never seen this before." Nooroo said.

"Then, I gotta be careful of Kyuubi because he could more dangerous." He said as he clenched his fist. "Kyuubi, you think you can scare me? Well, I find out a way to defeat you and take away your Miraculous."

* * *

A few hours later, she purified Akuma and Catnoir told her a short story about what happened. Marinette has returned home safely before her Miraculous timed out. By the way, she's sick after what happened back there. Her parents gave her a day off of school.

The news are everywhere because Ayla texted to her what Chloe saw Kyuubi's true nature. She called him a monster or devil whatever it was. No video of him which Marinette was glad about or else it'll get worse. But, there were some of people felt uncomfortable about Kyuubi and believed Chloe.

Right now, she felt so sorry about Kyuubi. He got so angry and suddenly changed. It's her fault for creating a risky plan to date Evilustrator, but it's a failed plan. She almost got herself drown underwater however, Kyuubi saved her life. He was so worried. That's when he got really angry after he saw her like that.

"Achoo!" Marinette sneezed as she's on the bed, but can't sleep yet.

"You need to sleep, Marinette." Tikki worried.

"I know, but poor guy… I didn't know that would make him angry after I almost got myself drown." Marinette said as she sat on her bed. She saw his face. His face isn't like a human. He's almost like a devil or a demon when he got angry. He was changed and almost killed Nathaniel AKA Evilustrator. It was very lucky that she made it there on time to stop him.

"Marinette? Are you still thinking about him?" Tikki asked.

"Yes, Tikki. It's my fault to create my plan…and I didn't know he was so worried about me." She said as she remembered Kyuubi about his red eyes. "His eyes… They're not his. It was filled with rage and sadness. I felt his emotion…" Until she heard a knocking on her window as she looked.

She got up from her bed and walked towards the window to see who knocked it. She knew who it was that always comes her house every night as she looked through the window and it's Kyuubi. "Kyuubi? What are you doing here so late?" She asked as she looked at the time. It's 4 A.M.

Marinette noticed his face isn't happy like last time she remembered.

"Can I come in?" Kyuubi asked softly.

She nodded as she opened the window wider and let him come inside her room. She saw his face looks so tired. "Why don't you go home? It's really late, you should be sleeping…"

Kyuubi is silent and didn't speak to her which surprised her. And he didn't even look at her. The reason why he's tired, it's because he had watch over her a whole night to make sure she's safe. He can't sleep and stop worrying about her, so he visited her house and stayed there until it's safe to go. It was his damn memory. His memory that always be there with him and wanted him to smile for her.

"Kyuubi, say something to me?" Marinette asked as she walked closer to him and bend down to see his face. "It's ok if you don't wanna tell me. I just wanted to know you're okay."

"I can't go sleep…until you're safe. I'm worried you're going to get an attack." He answered as he sat down on the chair.

Marinette blushed when he said that, but changed her expression in a second. She figured why he said that because he saw her drowned. "Hey, I am fine. You don't have to worry about me." She smiled as she tried her best to cheer him up.

But, that didn't cheer him up. He went silent again.

Then, the young girl decided to sit down next to him, but she sneezed again. "Oh, excuse me for sneezing-" She gasped as her body was wrapped by multiple large orange flurry tails.

Marinette looked at Kyuubi and the tails belong to him. His tails are so real. She felt it very soft and warm by touching it. No kidding because those tails can warm her up from her cold.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yes, better." Marinette said as she wrapped her arms around one of his tails and started to snuggle in. "So warm."

Naruto, AKA Kyuubi showed his smile in a bit. He's glad that can warm her up with his tails. Not his because they were Kurama's tails. So, he told the fox to lend him a little chakra to use real fox tails.

"I'm not going to lie. They're soft and warm." Marinette said with a smile. "And cute."

"Marinette." Kyuubi said as he turned to her and looked at her. "You saw it… Are you scared?"

That triggered Marinette's mind into memory and went backward where she saw his demon face. Like what she just said to Tikki, they were filled with rage and sadness. "No, I'm not." She said.

He nodded sadly. "Do you remember that I told you about a cursed child?" He asked.

"Yeah, you told me that." Marinette remembered. "Is there something you wanted me to tell me?"

"That cursed child who got hates and dislike by people because they didn't like what something dark and evil inside him. More like a demon creature inside him and the one that caused them to hate him." He said.

"A demon creature?" She questioned as she blinked her eyes and started to realize something about that story. Then, she figured it out. "Are you saying that child was…you?"

"You got it, Mari. That cursed child is me." Kyuubi smiled sadly. "The part that you saw my red eyes, they are real. It's only turn when I get angry when I see you get hurt because you're my friend."

"That's why you…" Marinette mumbled quietly as she remembered she planned it as Ladybug. "But, you saved me."

"You heard what she said about me…" He said.

"Chloe doesn't know about you." Marinette said. "You saved her life from Evilustrator. She can give you at least thank you."

Kyuubi turned to her again. "But, you heard what people say about me"

"They don't know you, too!" Marinette said as she approached him and grabbed his hand. "People might think you're the bad one, but you're not to me! Don't listen to what they said about you! They were wrong about you. You're Kyuubi, the hero of Paris who protects people from evil. The hero I know that never gives up and always protect them."

Wow, her decent speech is quite hit Kyuubi's heart and told him not to give up.

"You are not what people call you because they don't know what you just did for them. To me, you're a real good friend! You've been a good friend to me for a long time." Marinette said. "Don't you forget that you saved my life!?"

"Marinette, who are you yelling at? It's so late."

Marinette looked in shocked because she forgot her parents are still here. "It's nothing! Just had a dream." She said as she saw Kyuubi ran passed her and jumped out from the door. She ran towards the window to look for him.

He's still here, but he's so close to her. It's face to face.

"You should leave now before my mom-" Marinette was cut off by Kyuubi gently grabbing her chin, and pulling her in with his tails.

Kyuubi kissed her lightly on her forehead. When he looked into her shocked eyes, she can see his beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you, Marinette." He smiled as he moved his tails from her and jumped away.

The young girl watched him leaped on one of the rooftops and he turned to her. His eyes are looking at her before he released his warm smile to her. He then waved his hand to her and on his way home to rest.

"Wow, I've never seen his soft side before." Tikki said as she flew in front of her. "Your speech has reached his heart. Did you make it up?"

Marinette didn't say anything after she got a kiss on her forehead by Kyuubi. "H-He kissed me on my forehead!" She blushed as she touched her own forehead where his kissed was.

"Yes, I saw it because your inspiring speech cheered him up." She smiled.

"I-I'm glad…I'm happy." Marinette smiled as she placed her hands on the chest to feel her heart. "I'm happy he didn't give up."

* * *

 **"Well, looks who's happy today." Kurama said as he watched Naruto sitting with Marinette. After she told him with a speech, he has changed and never gives up.**

Naruto is glad that he didn't let the haters get him because Marinette's speech. Somehow, she's special girl. It was very rare that she delivered her speech to him as a Kyuubi and not letting haters get him in his mind.

Thankfully, he didn't let them win because people mistaken him as evil. He stopped someone who had been Akumaized. That was from yesterday and people started to think of him is good guy. He had to thank to Marinette for cheering him up. That was a second time.

"Cut!" The voiced interrupted his mind as he looked it up to see the problem. It looks like someone got scared of someone again.

"Mylène, that's like the tenth take and we're all on the first scene." Nino said, holding a camera with phone as a director for the short film.

A girl named Mylene is hiding under the desk to hide from the actor who is supposed to be monster. She's short and chubby with blonde hair that has three color of dyed. She wore a pink bandanna to hold her hair back.

"14th actually, but who's counting." Alix said.

"Sorry, Mylene." A bulky boy said, dressing a costume of monster. But, he removed the costume. His name is Ivan.

"I-I'm the one who should be sorry…" Mylene said. "I'm gonna do better on the next take… I promise."

"You're playing a hero from the Special Forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out." Nino said.

Mylene got out from hiding under desk and stood up. "I know, but that monster mask is so realistic and scary."

"Just big ol me, Mylene. Nothing to be scared." Ivan said.

Naruto moved over Marinette and whispered her. "Does she get scared all of times?"

"Yes, always." Marinette said. "It's hard for me to say, but she really needs to be brave and finish the film."

The film has started as Nino said "Action" and Ivan put the mask back on. They began, but Mylene got scared again.

"I need to sing happy song. It always makes me feel better. Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath, and slimy better-" She screamed as she bumped into another student.

"And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to Mylene." Chloe laughed harshly as she made her cry and ran towards the door to leave the room.

Marinette chased after her as she's out from the classroom and yelled Mylene's name, but she ignored while crying and running. That was very harsh how Chloe told her like that. "Anyone is gonna after her?" She asked.

Naruto raised his hand as he began to run after Mylene. She wasn't far away from the classroom. She's sitting on the bench by herself. Poor girl can't even play and get scared so quick.

The blonde understood her how scared she is because she got scared easily. He has no choice, but to cheer her up and give a courage.

"May I join you…?" He started as he sat down next to Mylene. "You can't let them win because you're scared of monster."

"But I am scared." Mylene said.

"It's okay to be scared. You just need more little time to build up your courage, so you can face your fear." Naruto said as he placed his hands behind the head. "You know when I was a baby, I lost my parents and didn't remember of them. My whole life is one big, painful memory."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, that's when I'm 9…nobody ever adopt me because what I am. I didn't make any friends. I used to be really scared for being alone until someone finally adopted me. Then, I built my courage to face my fear." Naruto said as he placed his hand in the pocket and took out a headband. He showed it to her. "How about wear this?"

Mylene looked in shock to see him giving her a headband with metal plate on it forehead. "You want me wear this?"

"Yes, it'll help you to fight off your fear." Naruto said as he put his headband on her laps and walked upstairs to see his friends. However, he turned around and looked at her with a smile. "I noticed you and Ivan are very close together. How about I switch his place?"

"Really-" Mylene blushed as she realized she fell in love with Ivan. "Can you really do that for me?"

Naruto nodded, but suddenly Mylene ran past by him and went up ahead of him. The boy noticed she's wearing his headband to give her a little courage.

 **"You know you are started to make sound like your teacher Kakashi." Kurama said.**

 **"Lucky that Akuma didn't get her." Chomei said.**

 _"Yeah, some people need to little push forward."_ Naruto said.

* * *

After an hour later, they're finally finished a film before Short Film Festival. Mylene finished her role with Ivan. Well, she didn't have any problem with him and no longer to be scared. It was supposed to be tomorrow evening, but they did it early. It was successful film.

Right now, Naruto can finally take off of monster costume after the film is finished. He then walked out from the classroom to give it a fresh air. "Man…I'm beat…" He said.

"Water?" Marinette offered as she held the cup of water for him. Then, she watched him grabbed a cup of water and drank it.

"Thank you." He said as he finished his drink and started to look at her that stared at him. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" She blushed as she grabbed the cup from him and started to walk back inside classroom. "I gotta go-"

"Wait…"

Marinette gasped as she's stopped by grabbing her hand with his hand and turned to look at him. She's blushed for holding his hand.

"Stay here…for longer time…" He said softy.

"O-Ok." She answered as she walked back to him and stood next to him. Everything is too quiet and awkward to her how she still hasn't get use of this.

It's her first to stay with him after what he told her. She has so much pressure for him, but she had to stay calm or else it'll turn bad. No questions or ideas in her brain to ask him…but maybe one or two questions.

"I heard what happened from 2 days ago." He said as he turned to her. "Were you okay?"

"Oh, that!" Marinette remembered as she itchy on her back of a head and waved her other hand. "I-I'm okay! Kyuubi saved me from drowning and took me home safely."

"I see…I'm glad he did his job." Naruto said with a smile as he put his hand on the chest to feel his heartbeat. This feeling…he got that from her. "You know. You reminded me of someone."

Marinette surprised as she looked at him. "Really? Do I?"

"Yes…she was my good friend." Naruto cannot say girlfriend or else his secret will be exposed. "She's clumsy, shy, heart-warm, and brave like you. You have her personality which is weird, but it's telling me the truth. She's the only one that always cheered me up."

"He's talking about a girl named Hinata." Marinette thought. However, she continued to hear his story. Her name is beautiful and matched her. Sound like she's a gentle person.

It's strange that she's not jealous of her because a girl named Hinata wasn't like anyone. Naruto described her that she's a heart-warm and good person. It wasn't her head but her heart does.

"Yeah, that's what I like about her." Naruto finished, but his voice grew sad which made Marinette look at him. His eyes are tears. "But, then…she passed away."

"I-I'm so sorry." Marinette said with a sad look as she looked down to the ground. Now, she understood why he was mumbling about her because he misses her.

She didn't know that Naruto had a very emotional story about Hinata. It hits her heart really good.

"Marintte."

"What-" Marinette gasped as Naruto stood in front of her and stared at her eyes. A few second, she started not to get nervous of him. His azure eyes are beautiful. They were filled with emotion, sadness, and passion.

Naruto didn't make this idea, but his body made him to move towards her. He felt love for Marinette because she's like Hinata. Reminded him of her what they did from long times.

"N-Naruto?" Marinette asked with a blush.

"Marinette, I-" Naruto heard Mylene as she walked out from the door. Then, he turned to her and away from Marinette.

Marinette cooled herself down by creating a wind with her hand as she waved. She didn't catch what he was going to say until Mylene interrupted them.

"Thank you for giving back to me." Naruto said as he got the headband on his hand from her. Then, she went back inside classroom.

"What's that you holding?" Marinette asked as she looked at the headband.

"It's my gift." He replied as he put the headband in his pocket. He turned his head to her in a bit and had something to say, but maybe not now. He just got a text from Fu.

Marinette cannot wait and wanted to hear him out as she approached him. "What do you want to say to me?"

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Naruto smiled as he poked on her forehead with two fingers only. "Maybe next time." He then walked to his home and waved his hand goodbye to her.

After he left her alone, her face is red as ladybug's color. She touched on her forehead where he poked at. This feeling…is kinda nice and warm somehow.

* * *

"Hey, Fu. I'm home." Naruto greeted as he returned home and closed the door from behind him. He saw Wayzz is with Fu. "I got your text, so what is it?"

"Oh! You've returned." Fu smiled as he just finished planting for his flowers. He put away the watering can and sat down on the floor. "You see, your Sennin energy is affecting Wayzz when you entered Sennin mode."

"Really?" The blonde surprised as he sat down and Wayzz flew towards him. "Oh yeah, when I entered that mode, animal and insert started to like me because I have nature energy. Pretty sure they like nature."

"No wonder why." Wayzz said. "You know Kwamis love nature like them."

"Really? I didn't know you like it." Naruto smiled as the turtle Kwamis landed on his hand. Then, he started to pet him on his head.

Wayzz smiled as he closed his eyes and let the boy pet him. He started to relax now. It was strange that he didn't know him, but it's his rare moment. He could imagine of Naruto how well he can take care all of them.

"Wayzz started to like you." Fu said, but he saw Trixx just came out from the music box.

"No fair! I want him to pet me!" He yelled with cute angry as he goes on Naruto's hand and lied down next to Wayzz. Then, he felt his finger petting on his head.

Naruto chuckled at two Kwamis how cute they are and started to pet both of them. Man, he can really relax them so quick. They actually like him.

 **"Wow, they really like you." Matatabi said.**

 **"You kinda sound like our old man, Hagoromo." Son said.**

That's a good point from them. The way how Naruto treats Kwamis is almost like Hagoromo. That old man treated Bijuu very good. Seriously, those two are similar.

"That was very impressive." Fu said as he watched Naruto how he treats two Kwamis Trixx and Wayzz. It was very impressive how two Kwamis like Naruto when he pets them like that.

If Naruto meets the other Kwamis, they're pretty sure that they will like him. Maybe on a second thought, he could be their next guardian.

"There you all go." Naruto finished as he stopped petting on them and the two Kwamis flew up. Then, they gave him a great cuddle on his cheeks. "You're all very welcome."

"You're the best, Naruto! Hopefully, you can be our new guardian." Trixx said.

"I love to. I can't be a guardian like Fu because I need to get back my homeland. So, people don't have to be worry." Naruto said.

"He's right. Naruto have to stay at his world after our mission is over. You know that." Wayzz said.

"Aww man… that stinks, but you're right though." The fox said as he flew toward the box, but he turned to Naruto. "I wish you can stay here and become our new guardian."

"Sorry about that, Naruto." He said as he looked at him. "He really likes you to stay here and meet the other friends, but you'll have to go back."

"When I returned my home, I'll come back to visit you. I promise." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

A few days later

"Wow, Adrien is really good at this." Nino amazed as he watched his friend spars with his fencing teacher.

He is a tall, thin and muscular man with a small amount of dark brown hair atop his head and blue eyes. He has a long and narrow with a large curly mustache. His name is Armand D'Argencourt.

Naruto is here with Nino and watched them sparing. Adrien's skills have gotten way better than that his first day he trained him. His weapon skills are improved and worked well for Catnoir. Also, he trained him some of his moves which they were from his close friend, Rock Lee.

"Very good, Adrien. I am surprised you beat me twice and managed stop my counter attack." Armand said as he's on the ground after he defeated by his student. He stood up and gave him applaud.

Adrien moved his protective mask up to look at him. "It's all thanks to Naruto." He smiled as he looked back to see his friend.

"I see." The teacher said. "Well then. The training is over."

After he called the training is over, Adrien removed his mask and ran towards his two friends. By looking at his happy face, Naruto was proud of him. That boy deserved love from his father, but unfortunately he isn't here.

"Hey, man! Great job!" Nino said.

"Thank you, Nino. And you, Naruto." Adrien said as he looked at him. "Thank you for teaching me. I-I don't know what to say because my body is on fire. My mind got blown off-"

"Easy there, Adrien." Naruto said as he calmed him down. "It's what friends do."

"Guys, Imma head home first. And, keep training Adrien." Nino said as he gave them a farewell before heading home.

Adrien put all of his stuff into the bag as he started to lift it up. "Naruto, I'll be right back. I have to change it." He said as his friend nodded.

So, he went into the locker room to change his uniform into regular clothes. When he opened the locker, he found his orange jacket that was birthday present from Naruto. That birthday present is the best gift he ever has because no one ever gives him present like that. Not even his father that won't let him to have a birthday party.

But damn, he remembered that flashback where Naruto yelled at his father for not making a party. He's like big brother to him.

It was very sad life for Adrien how much pain he went through. He always alone and stay at his home every days because his father won't let him to go outside unless he sneak out. He does that before, but didn't want do too much or else he'll get caught.

Adrien always wanted that... Go outside and hang out with his friends. He wished he can do that.

"Adrien, what's taking so long?" Naruto asked as he entered the locker to check if he's okay, but he already dressed up with an orange jacket. "Hey, you actually look great."

"Really?" Adrien surprised. "I brought it here because I wanted to try something different."

Seeing Adrien wears his old jacket, it reminded him of his younger self. However, when he entered in, he felt sad emotion from Adrien and knew what he's up. Of course, he's always stay at his house without father's permission.

"Hey, Adrien. Wanna hang out with me?" Naruto asked.

"I love to, but my father won't let me go. It also won't work when I ask him…" Adrien said sadly.

"Then, I'll go ask him and make him to say yes."

There he goes again! Naruto wanted to meet with his father again and talk to him about letting him go. This won't happen again. "No, don't! I-I don't want you to get in trouble!" He said.

"You listen to me. I am not letting my friend to stay in the house and does nothing like a prison. Stay in the house without a friend is worst because I've been there. I won't let anyone to become that like me. You're my friend, Adrien. Nobody doesn't deserve this kind of a treatment like that." Naruto said as he pointed at the orange jacket. "That jacket I gave you was meant to encourage you and remember me as a friend what I did. Someday, you will find answer. I believe in you."

Adrien was shocked how amazing his speech was to him. Holy crap and it hit his heart.

"Then, come with me and ask your father. I'm sure he'll say yes-" Naruto paused as he sensed negative emotion from here.

"What's wrong?" Adrien wondered before he started to run out of a locker. "W-Wait!"

He goes after his friend to see why he's running. They stopped at the main door where students get out, but Adrien looked over his shoulder to see it. He saw red knight and two knights behind the red. Both of two boys hid behind the door away from them.

"Is that Mr. Argencourt?" Adrien asked.

"I'm afraid so." Naruto said.


End file.
